Tres Winchesters y el foso del infierno
by 3R
Summary: Pre-Series, Pre-Stanford (Only bros & the family business). Resumen: A tres bandas, por un lado John está cazando, por otro Sam está terminando el instituto para graduarse y por último Dean no puede evitar meterse en problemas.
1. El lado soleado de la calle

_Hacía tiempo que no escribía una historia larga, esta tiene 18 capítulos y publicaré diariamente. Sin sexo, sólo los Winchester, su trabajo, sus vidas. Al hilo de la serie (se que no hay mucha gente a la que le gusta la serie tal y como es, o como era, especialmente dedicado a esa gente). La historia está terminada, actualizaré diariamente, hasta la vuelta de Supernatural ^_^_

 _ **Resumen:** A tres bandas, por un lado John está cazando, por otro Sam está terminando la educación preuniversitaria y por último Dean que no encaja en ningún lado y no puede evitar meterse en problemas._

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidades:** Que os voy a decir que no sepáis, los personajes de Sobrenatural no son míos (al menos, no legalmente) y no gano nada con escribir estas cosas sólo entretener el tiempo hasta que pase el Hellatus_

 ** _y esto empieza aquí_**

* * *

 **TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 1: El lado soleado de la calle**

 **John**

Dieciocho años, un par de meses más y su hijo pequeño, su Sammy, cumpliría dieciocho años. Ahí fuera, en el mundo real, ni siquiera sería la edad legal para beber, sería un niño, apenas preparado para enfrentarse al mundo por primera vez.

John Winchester contuvo la queja con un resoplido cuando su desgarbado hijo menor, con las manos firmes y un gesto concentrado bajo el enmarañado y rebelde flequillo que se negaba a cortar, comenzó a coser la fea herida que recorría su hombro derecho de delante hacia atrás. Su Sammy ya no era un niño, era un hombre.

Habían llegado a la habitación del motel de madrugada. Suerte que el establecimiento, tipo aparta hotel, tuviera sus alojamientos diseminados en cabañas prefabricadas formando callejuelas con el parking, así pudieron entrar a la habitación sin que el encargado viera el estado lamentable del Cazador y el de su hijo mayor. Gajes del oficio, cargarse a un poltergeits que aterrorizaba a una poderosa familia de Chicago con antecedentes mafiosos no era un trabajo sencillo.

Podrían haber ido al hospital, pero habrían tenido que responder demasiadas preguntas, las heridas de garras fantasmales no son fáciles de explicar, y las heridas de bala había que declararlas a la policía. El espíritu hizo que Dean se disparase a sí mismo, y aunque su hijo mayor resistió al impulso de hacerlo en el pecho no pudo evitar atravesar su brazo izquierdo. La familia DiPietra les había pagado una considerable cantidad de dinero (probablemente procedente de negocios ilegales) para que se marcharan de Chicago sin llamar la atención.

Entre Sam y John habían taponado la herida de Dean, comprobando que no era grave. Le habían hecho las primeras curas y el pecoso permanecía en su cama con gesto más enfadado que dolorido, su familia sospechaba que lo estaba pasando bastante mal. El pequeño vertió un poco más de alcohol en la brecha ahora unida de John, que siseó de dolor sonriendo. Si no fuera por el vendaje del brazo, su hijo mayor parecería un adolescente al que habían castigado, en lugar de alguien que se ha disparado a sí mismo poseído por un fantasma.

\- Creo que ya está Papá – John Winchester se levantó cogiendo el whisky de la bolsa de las armas y llenando tres vasos hasta la mitad, el más joven musitó en desacuerdo – deberíamos cenar primero, y yo no lo necesito.

\- Puede que tú no hayas resultado herido pero ha sido un trabajo complicado, te has asustado tanto como yo cuando…

\- Hay ganchitos también en la bolsa – interrumpió gruñendo Dean avergonzado – pásame un poco

\- Esto no es comida – se quejó el castaño aceptando la bebida para él y su hermano y el aperitivo al que el mayor era tan aficionado – vas a acabar como un tonel si sigues comiendo sólo estas porquerías Dean

\- ¿Porquería? – replicó su hermano – es maíz, es verdura.

\- Ya vale, mañana buscaremos un buen sitio dónde desayunar Sam, algo más nutritivo que eso, pero ahora es lo que hay ¿a qué huele esto? – John cogió un puñado de maíz inflado y sonrió de medio lado al ver que Dean le escondía la bolsa de aperitivos a Sam

\- A salsa barbacoa – replicó el mayor gruñendo, Sam puede que fuera flacucho, pero también era tan alto como ellos, no le fue difícil apoderarse del alimento en disputa, y más con su hermano herido – ¡Ey! ¿no dices que son sólo químicos?

-A falta de pan – El pequeño, vació la mitad sobre la mesita de noche devolviendo a Dean el resto – que peste huele esto.

\- Le quitas las ganas de comer galletas a Triki, joder con el niño – gruñó el pecoso con una mueca dolorida – ya no tengo hambre.

Tenía fiebre, su padre le dio un par de antiinflamatorios y le hizo tomarse el whisky, "de un trago hijo". El muchacho obedeció y tardó poco en dormirse, al igual que el más joven, que no quiso que su padre se quedara esa vez en el coche y se durmió en un sillón con las largas piernas extendidas en la cama del mayor.

Era la primera, quizás la única vez que alguien les pagaba por su trabajo. John contó el dinero sorprendido, los DiPietra habían sido realmente generosos, podrían pasar una temporada sin tener que usar tarjetas falsas o timar a los incautos al billar o al póquer. Casi le daban ganas de empezar a pasar factura.

Cogió la colcha de su cama y abrigó con ella a su hijo menor que abrió sus ojos somnolientos brevemente para sonreír y volver a dormirse. John Winchester no se tenía por un buen padre el noventa por ciento del tiempo, ahora tampoco, pero no lo estaría haciendo tan mal cuando sus hijos permanecían a su lado.

Aprovechó que ambos dormían para sacar su expediente secreto del fondo de la bolsa de las armas. Tenía sin ordenar los últimos informes meteorológicos que había conseguido reunir sobre la actividad atmosférica inusual durante el año 1983. Entonces lo vio, el patrón que había estado buscando desde que salió de su casa en llamas y se lanzó a la carretera con dos niños pequeños en busca de respuestas.

Las tormentas que azotaron Lawrence las semanas previas al asesinato de Mary eran una repetición casi exacta a las que se produjeron diez años atrás, en 1973, cuando los padres de Mary murieron. Diez años era el tiempo estándar que el demonio del cruce de caminos daba de plazo a quienes le invocaban para llevarse su alma.

Pero, ¿Por qué a Mary? Ella no pudo hacer ningún trato, sus padres estaban muertos y tampoco es que se hubieran hecho ricos, o famosos.

 **Sam**

Abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche sin saber qué le había despertado hasta que oyó a su padre quejarse en sueños, hizo ademán de levantarse y notó que la cama de su hermano estaba vacía.

\- Yo me encargo larguirucho, sigue durmiendo – dijo el mayor apretándole el hombro al pasar a su lado

\- No le había visto tener pesadillas nunca – murmuró el chico preocupado, devolviéndole la colcha – quizás tenga frío, ten

\- Es normal, métete en la cama Sammy, lo último que queremos es estar los tres fuera de juego – murmuró su hermano y el castaño comprendió que era una de las muchas situaciones de las que el mayor solía alejarle – venga Sam, no vayas a ponerte digno ahora, son las cuatro de la mañana.

\- Deja de tratarme como a un crío – susurró acercándose a la cama y comprobando sorprendido que su padre lloraba en su pesadilla. Dean se estaba cabreando, podía verlo notarlo en la tensión de sus hombros y en la forma en que inclinaba la cabeza a la luz parpadeante del neón del motel

\- Deja de portarte como un crío – el gruñido era inaudible, pero Sam no tenía ninguna duda de que esas eran las palabras de su hermano, letra a letra.

\- Quiero ayudar

\- Deja que me encargue ¿ok? – no era fácil oponerse a las decisiones de Dean cuando usaba ese tono de voz, al menos no para Sam que asintió avergonzado y se metió en la cama.

Escuchó al mayor intentando calmar a su padre. Y un rato después cuando casi se quedaba dormido un pequeño empujón exigió una parte de la cama. Se moría de ganas por preguntarle si sabía con que soñaba su padre, o desde cuándo sabía lo de las pesadillas pero se mordió los labios en un intento por respetar la intimidad del hombre que los había criado.

\- Para de pensar que no me dejas dormir – murmuró Dean a su lado

\- Dean…

\- Son las cinco de la mañana Sam.

 **Dean**

Odiaba a los poltergeits, a los hombres lobo, a los fantasmas, a los demonios, odiaba a todas las criaturas que hubiera en la oscuridad y que obligaban a los hombres como su padre a echarse a la carretera en busca de venganza. Odiaba a los seres que destrozaban familias, que separaban a las madres de sus hijos. Odiaba a los monstruos que le habían convertido en un cazador antes que en un hombre.

El sopor del whisky y los analgésicos apenas duró un par de horas. Antes de que su padre se acostara ya le escuchó repasar su "archivo secreto", si John Winchester tuviera la menor idea de las veces que había intentado descubrir algo entre todos esos documentos… Pero lo había hecho, incluso había investigado por su cuenta sin encontrar nada más que extraños patrones meteorológicos o alguna otra muerte de conocidos de su madre casi simultánea a la de ella.

Sam dormía encorvado en el sillón, con sus piernas larguiruchas extendidas sobre la colcha. El muy idiota se creía demasiado mayor para compartir la cama. Sonrió, pensando en las veces que su padre decidía dormir en el coche cuando la habitación del motel no tenía sofá. Eso no era vida. No podían seguir así eternamente. Sam ya no cabía en el asiento trasero del impala, él tampoco, lo más cerca a una casa más o menos estable que tenían era la rectoría del pastor Jim o el desguace de Bobby. Su hermano se graduaría este año y presentía una gran discusión en cuanto su padre se enterase que quería seguir estudiando.

Lo había hablado con Sam y lo había hablado con John. Lo irónico era que papá estaba tan orgulloso del expediente académico del pequeño como lo estaba el propio Dean, pero ambos sabían que no podían llevar de nuevo una vida normal… De nuevo… Dean no recordaba una vida normal. Era demasiado pequeño cuando el fuego y la tragedia lo echaron de su hogar con un bebé en brazos.

Esa noche tenía esas imágenes demasiado frescas en la cabeza, el poltergeits había utilizado sus propios recuerdos de esa noche, el calor, el fuego, su padre gritando, Sammy llorando envuelto en la mantita mientras bajaba las escaleras convencido de que papá bajaría a mamá de allí, la espera, la humedad, el frío, y los bomberos saliendo y mirando con pena a su padre, a él. Si callaba, si se portaba bien y esperaba, ella saldría y volvería a verla. Si apuntaba su pistola contra su propio pecho volvería a verla… aquel ser casi había conseguido que se matara y sólo la presencia de John y Sam le había dado la fuerza para resistirse.

No podía dormir, por eso escuchó a su padre quejarse cuando ni siquiera había gritado como otras veces. Por eso se levantó despertando a Sam. Su hermano, lo que le hacía seguir, lo que le hacía pensar que quizás algún día sí que pudieran tener un hogar. No es que se engañara con lo de dejar la caza y tener una vida normal. Pero sí un hogar, un sitio donde poder detenerse un rato, dónde Sam pudiera estudiar y papá y él regresar y pasar unos días, o quizás hasta unas semanas. Tener su propia habitación, una cama propia.

Sam le había hecho caso y ahora roncaba a su lado. Sonrió imaginando una vida en la que papá y él llegarían del trabajo, cubiertos de grasa, porque seguro que eran mecánicos, de carreras, viajarían por todo el mundo… el pequeño estaría frente a su espejo ensayando el discurso de graduación y su madre les reñiría por no haberse quitado las botas en el recibidor llenando el pasillo de huellas. La luz del día entraba ya por la ventana cuando consiguió dormirse.

 **_ Continuará**


	2. Sayonara

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap 2: Sayonara**

 **John**

Tuvieron problemas con la herida de bala de Dean, hubo infección y con la pérdida de sangre no había quedado otro remedio que llevarlo al hospital. Tuvo que sacarlo a escondidas de allí cuando, investigando el supuesto accidente de caza, la policía de Minneapolis descubrió que tenían identidades falsas, por lo que el mayor aunque fuera de peligro aún necesitaba reposo, pero al menos habían controlado la infección. Se quedaron unos días en casa del Pastor Jim.

John estaba viendo venir la petición de Sam desde que el muchacho se matriculó por libre en el último curso del instituto en Fairmont, Minnesota. El chico había sacado unas notas excelentes, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta su estilo de vida y la dificultad de asistir a las evaluaciones obligatorias.

Pero su hijo tenía razón, si no podía asistir al menos al último mes de clases, todo su esfuerzo por tener un buen expediente académico se vería truncado y John no había podido darle muchas cosas a su hijo, a sus hijos, al menos podía darle esto a Sam.

En todo caso Fairmont no estaba muy lejos de Blue Earth, si el chico tenía problemas por estar solo podía acudir a Jim, y ahora tenían el dinero de los DiPietra.

\- Dean se puede quedar conmigo, así se recuperará mejor – sugirió el pequeño al verle casi convencido

\- Estoy perfecto – su hijo mayor estaba bastante lejos de estar perfecto, pero nunca lo reconocería – pero si tiene miedo a quedarse solo, lo que sea por el chiquitín

\- Dean – murmuró molesto su hijo menor

\- Tú lo has querido Sammy – John siguió la broma del pecoso – Dean se queda contigo

\- ¡Papá! – era el turno del herido para quejarse

\- Es una orden

\- Sí, señor – aceptó a regañadientes.

\- Caleb tiene una casita a las afueras de Fairmont y me ha dejado la llave, está vacía, pero creo que será mejor que os quedéis en la ciudad y no tengáis que coger el coche – Dean se enfurruñó aún más al comprender que su padre se llevaría el Impala – no pongas esa cara, ese brazo necesita reposo y Bobby me ha pedido ayuda con un caso que le tiene desconcertado.

\- ¿Desconcertado? ¿tío Bobby? – replicó el castaño retirándose el flequillo del rostro incrédulo

\- Sí, yo también me he sorprendido un poco hijo, es raro que no sepa a qué se enfrenta o al menos quién puede saberlo – sonrió John - ¿Cuánto falta para que acabe el curso? ¿dos meses?

\- ¡Dos meses! ¡Papá! – Dean se levantó bruscamente de la silla y no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al brazo herido, en su queja sorprendida

\- Está decidido, y ponte el cabestrillo – riñó su padre – estableceremos en Fairmont el cuartel general una temporada, hasta que tu hermano se gradúe.

Los dejó en la cabaña de su amigo, estaba bastante mejor de lo que Caleb había dicho, en cuando la conectaran al suministro eléctrico y llenaran la nevera sería perfectamente habitable. De eso ya se encargaría Dean, podía estar tranquilo en ese aspecto.

Sus hijos eran adultos prácticamente y aunque los había dejado solos más tiempo del que había pasado con ellos, bastante más del que los había dejado al encargo de otra persona, siempre tenía esa voz presente en su memoria que le advertía que podía ser la última vez que los viera.

Puso en marcha el motor del Impala y echó un vistazo a la puerta dónde ambos muchachos le despedían con un "Ten cuidado" de Sam y un "Llámame si la cosa se pone fea" de Dean. Replicó con un "manteneos a salvo" y se marchó.

 **Sam**

La cabaña era un completo desastre, dos camas con somier de muelles y colchones de los que encuentras mejores tirados en la calle, cuatro sillas desvencijadas, una mesa coja, y varios armarios metálicos sin cerradura que probablemente el joven cazador amigo de su padre había usado para guardar armas u objetos esotéricos.

También había algunos libros de ocultismo y la cocina era un refrito de muebles rescatados de algún vertedero. Esperaba que cuando conectaran la electricidad el frigorífico, la televisión y las lámparas funcionaran.

\- Necesito un escritorio – murmuró apesadumbrado – y una silla

\- ¿por qué no te vas a la biblioteca? – sugirió el mayor dispuesto a mover uno de los armarios metálicos hacia el cuarto

\- ¡Eh, deja eso idiota! – se levantó como un resorte de la silla que crujió alarmantemente - ¡te vas a hacer daño!

\- Es solo un rasguño mamá

\- Dean, tengo mucho que estudiar, no puedo estar pendiente de que el idiota de mi hermano se crea Rambo y vuelva a abrirse la herida – Sam a veces pensaba que su hermano era un completo desastre, como ahora, le fulminó con la mirada – ¿o me vas a decir que puedo confiar en que no te meterás en líos?

\- Tranquilo Sammy, el idiota de tu hermano no se va a interponer en los estudios del futuro premio nobel de la mala leche – replicó el mayor comenzando a enfadarse – si tanto te estorbo ¿Para qué narices le has dicho a papá que me quedara contigo?

\- Oye, yo no he dicho… - Dean le volvió la espalda, y la disculpa de Sam murió antes de llegar a insinuarse en su mente – Es Sam, Sammy es para niños pequeños, estate quieto, y no hagas nada.

Empezaba a creer que era mala idea lo de permanecer tanto tiempo allí. Apenas llevaban unas horas y ya habían discutido. Cogió sus libros, sus apuntes y murmuró que se iba a la biblioteca. Su hermano no contestó.

No iba a tener fácil estudiar un rato esa tarde, a la preocupación por lo que pudiera estar tramando Dean para vengarse (no descartaba que le llenara la cama de polvos pica-pica) se unió el que aún no tuviera el carnet de estudiante del Instituto. La bibliotecaria le dijo que sin carnet no podía dejarle entrar y hasta que no fuera a la secretaría al día siguiente no podría recogerlo.

\- Pues empezamos bien – gruñó con su mochila al hombro pensando ir al instituto, si estaba abierto quizás le dejaran sentarse en las gradas

\- ¿La señora Grimes no te ha dejado entrar a ti tampoco? Esa mujer se cree la guardiana de la cripta – la muchacha, bastante más bajita que él y de cabello negro le sonrió – no te he visto antes por aquí.

\- Me acabo de trasladar, me llamo Sam – el chaval sonrió y ella le devolvió una sonrisa alegre – estoy en el último año del instituto.

\- Yo también, me llamo Rachel – miró la mochila descolorida y rasgada - ¿hijo de militar?

\- Si – no tenía pensado mentir, en cierta manera no estaba mintiendo, era la respuesta más convincente precisamente por la dosis de verdad que tenía - ¿cómo lo has sabido?

\- Tienes el tipo, de vez en cuando aparece alguno de vosotros, soléis ser tranquilos, más maduros que el resto de los chicos y no os preocupáis demasiado por la moda – la chica se arregló un mechón oscuro que se había soltado de su coleta yendo a parar entre sus ojos – además tienes el aire de chico duro que no aguanta muchas tonterías.

\- Tu tampoco pareces muy preocupada por las cosas de chicas – sugirió al notar que no llevaba maquillaje ni laca de uñas.

\- Sabrás tú lo que son cosas de chicas – se burló Rachel – en fin, ya que no puedo consultar la enciclopedia para mi trabajo de ciencias me vuelvo a mi casa, mañana te veré en el instituto, supongo.

\- Sí, supongo

Ella se fue tarareando y Sam pensó sorprendido que acababa de hacer su primera amiga en Fairmont.

 **Dean**

Su hermanito era un pequeño capullo arrogante, ¿Cómo que se estuviera quieto?, ¿Quién se creía que era? El joven cazador empujó el armario con la espalda hasta ponerlo junto al que acababa de dejar en el dormitorio.

Se limpió el sudor con el brazo sano, y quitó los colchones de las camas. Olían a polvo y a otra cosa en la que no quería pensar, seguro que Caleb dejaba que sus perros se subieran a las camas. Resopló, le costaba mucho más hacerlo todo con una sola mano, pero no iba a quitarse el cabestrillo y usar el brazo herido, él sabía cómo estaba de mal y no le iba a dar la satisfacción al niñato sabelotodo de hacerse daño de verdad por no hacerle caso. Un "te lo dije" más y se pegaría un tiro entre las orejas.

¿Dos meses aguantando la cara de vinagre de Sam? Sin papá por medio para controlar el mal genio adolescente del renacuajo (o al menos compartirlo) iban a ser dos meses muy largos. Sacó los colchones al porche, para que ventilasen un poco, ya le ayudaría a meterlos cuando volviera aunque tuviera que aguantar sus "siempre lo hago yo todo".

Examinó el cuadro eléctrico, tenía dos opciones, ir a la oficina local de la compañía y dar de alta el suministro, con lo que tardarían al menos una semana en tener electricidad después de pagar el enganche o, (¡bingo!), encontró la toma pirata que robaba energía del alumbrado público, Caleb tampoco era de los que seguían las reglas. En unos minutos tenían electricidad, el motor del viejo frigorífico protestó antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo pero funcionaba, la mitad de las bombillas también. El televisor dio un par de chispazos y murió.

\- Perfecto – gruñó pensando en cómo distraería el tiempo mientras Sam estuviera estudiando. Al menos se había ahorrado unos cientos de dólares, quizás en la tienda de empeños tuvieran algo que funcionara por ese precio.

No le gustaba Fairmont, no por nada en especial, en realidad no le gustaba ningún sitio dónde tuviera que pasar dos semanas seguidas (salvo quizás el desguace de Bobby: entre la grasa de motor, el olor a metal y gasolina y el rock clásico era el único sitio junto con el impala dónde se encontraba a sus anchas). Quedarse allí tanto tiempo iba a ser como una condena. Suspiró, tenían algunos alimentos, quizás debería meterlos en la nevera y hacer una lista de lo que pudieran necesitar.

\- Genial, esto va a ser genial – se quejó en voz alta.

 **_ Continuará**


	3. El fantasma de una sonrisa

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 3: El fantasma de una sonrisa**

 **John**

Ver a Bobby afeitado, con el cabello perfectamente engominado y el impecable traje de poliéster casi le da un ataque de risa. Se contuvo a duras penas, la morgue del Instituto de Análisis de Amenazas Biológicas de Alta California no era el sitio más adecuado para reírse de su colega.

\- Agente Hawkes – le saludó su amigo inclinando la cabeza – le estaba esperando ¿ha tenido un buen viaje desde Washington?

\- Largo agente Rogers. ¿Algún indicio de ataque biológico?

\- El doctor nos espera con el cadáver – ambos se habían metido ya en su papel, el forense les saludó al otro lado del cristal de aislamiento conectando el altavoz – Es mi compañero el agente Brady Rogers, el doctor Ramírez, jefe de epidemiología

\- Encantado señor Rogers, ¿prosigo agente Hawkes? – la voz sonó un poco distorsionada por la mascarilla y el altavoz

\- Si, por favor – sugirió Bobby – me comentaba que la única anomalía del cuerpo es su solidificación ¿no?, ¿La causa de la muerte?

\- La sangre se ha solidificado, perdiendo por completo su fluidez natural y adquiriendo una dureza pétrea, así como cada tejido de su cuerpo, cabello, uñas, la composición química es la misma como ya le he comentado, lo que cambia es el estado de la materia – comentó el científico girando el cuerpo con ayuda de la camilla debido a su rigidez – los intentos de extraer sangre o tejidos por los métodos usuales han sido inefectivos por lo que nos hemos visto obligados a seccionar un par de dedos y laminarlos con una sierra para roca. La resonancia magnética indica que todo el interior del cuerpo está solidificado de la misma manera. Agentes, este hombre está muerto porque su corazón no late, su cerebro carece de actividad eléctrica y no respira pero no sabemos cómo ha llegado a este estado, no tiene ninguna señal de inoculación, ningún golpe y ninguna picadura.

\- Pero eso es imposible – murmuró John - ¿no lo han descongelado para examinarlo?

\- ¿Ha dicho que se llama Rogers, agente? Como le dije a su compañero cuando entró, el sujeto no está congelado, aunque le parezca un término de ciencia ficción, este hombre está petrificado.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- La estructura molecular de sus células se ha, como lo diría "mineralizado"

Las víctimas que aún vivían estaban ingresadas en un hospital de San José. John se quedó mirando a ambos hombres, alrededor de los treinta como el cadáver petrificado, de clase media baja, y origen anglosajón. Estaban conectados a respiración artificial y sus constantes y actividad cerebral estaba controlada por sendos monitores. Nadie había reclamado los cuerpos y aún no sabían sus nombres.

\- Parecen tipos normales Bobby – murmuró – como tú y yo

\- Esos son los peores amigo – se acercó a uno de los monitores y murmuró – espero que no estén conscientes dentro de esa cáscara

Ambos monitores comenzaron a dar lecturas irregulares, la actividad cerebral aumentó y el corazón de ambos latió más acelerado. Los cazadores cruzaron una mirada de comprensión, aquellos hombres estaban conscientes y atrapados dentro de un cuerpo paralizado.

 **Sam**

El primer día de clase con sus nuevos compañeros fue un asco, como todos los primeros días de clase de toda su trayectoria de primeros días de clase. Quizás un poco más porque Dean seguía sin hablarle desde la tarde anterior.

Llegó a la cabaña, él había comido en el instituto (asquerosa comida de instituto como todas las comidas de instituto) y Dean no había comido, estaba sentado en el único sillón y leía uno de sus libros de texto.

\- ¿Por qué no tienes literatura? – le dirigió por fin la palabra como si jamás hubieran discutido

\- Sí que tengo

\- Ah, tenías clase hoy – murmuró dejando el manual de historia en el armario que le había acondicionado como escritorio asegurando una balda a la altura de las dos puertas abiertas.

\- ¿Has comido? – preguntó Sam colocando sus libros en su improvisada área de estudio.

\- No tenía hambre

Hay dos frases que si salen de la boca de Dean Winchester puedes estar seguro de que está jodido: "Estoy perfectamente" y "No tengo hambre" y cuando has pasado toda tu vida con él aprendes a prestarles atención automáticamente en cuanto las pronuncia porque si no lo haces se puede organizar una catástrofe de proporciones irreparables.

\- No tienes fiebre – el más joven puso una mano en la frente y otra en el cuello de Dean – y el pulso es firme

\- Y tú no eres médico así que deja de sobarme – se rió su hermano – estoy perfectamente, sólo que no tengo hambre

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – exigió, empezando a asustarse de verdad.

\- Nada

\- Dean… - se sentó frente a él y le miró a los ojos, tragó saliva, si hubiera seguido enfadado y no le hubiera hablado lo atribuiría a su enfado, la herida estaba bien, no tenía fiebre… tenía que haber algo más que no quería decirle – sé que te pasa algo, por favor

\- No es nada

\- ¿Es papá? – el pecoso se mordió los labios y evitó su mirada, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho – ¿le ha ocurrido algo?

\- No es papá Sam, estoy cansado ¿vale? Y aburrido… ¿y si vamos al cine? Creo que ponen la nueva de Bruce Willis – el chico se tranquilizó un poco, quizás solo se tratara de eso, tenía que buscarle algo que hacer o su hermano empezaría a buscarse problemas como hacía siempre.

\- Vamos a hacer un trato, come algo y descansa mientras voy a la biblioteca y busco material para el trabajo de estadística y cuando vuelva vamos a la sesión de las siete – propuso el chico – si me voy ahora para las seis estoy de vuelta.

\- Tenemos que conseguir un televisor como sea – sonrió el mayor – OK, no me dejes tirado.

Había olvidado los malos rollos de esa mañana con un grupo de compañeros de su clase, y esta vez la señora Grimes incluso le sonrió cuando le mostró su carnet de estudiante. Apenas tardó unos minutos en localizar todas las fuentes que necesitaba y en una hora el trabajo estaba hecho a falta de pasarlo a limpio, pero eso ya podía hacerlo en la cabaña.

\- ¿Tienes prisa Sam? – Rachel y un par de amigas se unieron con él en la puerta – vamos a la cafetería a tomarnos un batido, ¿te apetece?

\- El chico miró la hora, aún no eran las cinco de la tarde, hasta las seis y media tenía tiempo, ¿por qué no? Lo cierto era que había comido poco, tenía hambre.

\- Un rato, tengo algo que hacer a las seis – aceptó

\- Esta es Nicky y esta es Katie – le presentó a sus amigas, rubias ambas, una de cabello corto y más bajita y otra alta, casi tanto como Sam – Chicas este es Sam

Se lo pasó muy bien con ellas, hablaron del colegio, de los otros compañeros, de Fairmont, de los profesores. Lo pusieron al día de todos los cotilleos y chismes que corrían entre los pasillos del instituto. Eran muy simpáticas con él y lo trataban como si le conocieran de toda la vida, el muchacho estaba encantado.

Cuando terminó su merienda y Nicky le ofreció llevarle a su casa para pasar a limpio el trabajo de estadística y hacer los gráficos con su ordenador, el chico la acompañó de buena gana, se había olvidado por completo de su hermano.

 **Dean**

Llevaba tres días sin ducharse, pero tendría que hacerlo si iba a ir al cine. Qué pereza. Se desnudó con dificultad y durante un momento estuvo tentado de quitarse el vendaje, pero él solo no sería capaz de colocarlo después así que con un poco de cinta americana y una bolsa de plástico lo cubrió para que no se mojara.

Le apetecía ver la película, no era ninguna "Die Hard" pero parecía divertida y estaba tan aburrido sin poder ir a ningún sitio, así no estaría tan pendiente del teléfono y de porqué su padre no había llamado aún.

Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no había problema, John solía olvidar llamar durante uno o dos días si coincidía con otros cazadores. Estaría enfrascado en su investigación, y Bobby le tendría metido entre libros buscando leyendas antiguas que encajaran con el caso. Sonrió, cuando su padre cazaba con Bobby no tenían que preocuparse por que les hiciera investigar a ellos.

Se secó y se vistió, debería buscar algún lavadero público, se estaban quedando sin ropa limpia. La ducha sirvió para despejarse un poco. Se hizo un sándwich y fue a coger el libro de literatura de Sam para hacer tiempo hasta que este volviera.

Junto al mismo había una antología de Ovidio, por la portada debió ser de la época de Troya y de los dioses del Olimpo. Como "La Odisea" le gustó cambió de idea y se sentó a leer lo que se suponía que era poesía épica de la Grecia clásica. "Esos griegos antiguos deberían complicarse menos a la hora de contar historias, y resumir un poco" Pensó absorbido por el pasaje del sacrificio de Afrodita y cómo Perseo petrifica al Kraken con la cabeza de Medusa.

Estaba oscureciendo, levantó la vista y gruñó en voz alta "Típico". Tenía un poco de hambre, se calentó un sobre de sopa pensativo. Apenas eran las siete y media, seguro que Sam estaría aún en la biblioteca concentrado en su trabajo de estadística y no recordaría que habían dicho de ir al cine. "Si no te hubieras duchado seguro que sí habría venido, eso te pasa por querer ahorrar tiempo"

Pero bueno, ya que se había duchado, puesto ropa limpia, ¿iba a quedarse un día más sin salir de la cabaña? Ya estaba bien, con no forzar el brazo… Cogió su chaqueta de piel, un poco de dinero y decidió que era hora de ver si había algo interesante en Fairmont.

 **_ Continuará**


	4. El Foso del Infierno

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 4: El Foso del Infierno**

 **John**

Eran las diez de la noche, llevaba llamando al móvil de Dean desde las ocho y media y casi le grita al contestador "¡Dónde demonios estás chico!". Marcó por décima vez y esta vez sí lo cogió

\- ¿Te has tirado dos horas en el baño? – gruñó al aparato

\- ¿Papá? – era la voz de Sam y el cabreo desapareció automáticamente

\- Si, ¿dónde está tu hermano? – preguntó con un nudo en el estómago

\- No lo sé, acabo de llegar de hacer un trabajo y…

\- ¿Tan tarde?

\- Son las diez, los padres de un compañero de clase se empeñaron en que me quedase a cenar – Sam sacudió la cabeza – Dean habrá salido.

\- Cuando llegue dile que me llame y dile que estoy enfadado

\- Papá, estaría aburrido y…

\- Tú díselo, ¿vale? – cortó el intento del muchacho de justificar a su hermano – y dile que volveré a llamar más tarde si no me llama.

A saber lo que estaría haciendo. Metiéndose en algún lío, seguro, debería haberlo traído con él. Suspiró cansado, este caso los tenía totalmente fuera de juego y lo último que necesitaba era que su hijo mayor decidiera tener uno de sus ataques de rebeldía.

Bobby entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la otra cama con un resoplido. Entonces el nuevo cadáver era también de "Piedra". El chatarrero se quitó la americana y se puso una gorra que acababan de darles en una gasolinera con una botella de aceite de motor.

\- Te vas a quedar calvo con tu manía de ponerte gorras incluso bajo techo – le advirtió

\- Ayudan a enfocarse y pensar – dijo su amigo – no entiendo qué se me escapa

\- Qué se nos escapa – corrigió John – ¿el tipo también era de piedra?

\- Básicamente

\- Debe ser algo de magia, brujas, demonios…

\- No había rastro de azufre, quizás sí que sean brujas, pero no sé de ninguna tan poderosa que pueda petrificar a alguien de esa forma – Los ojos grises del chatarrero se clavaron en su amigo - ¿cómo está tu chico?

\- Ya lo conoces – murmuró molesto

\- Eso es que el cabroncete está bien – se rió meneando la cabeza y John tuvo que reír también, Bobby tenía razón – deja ya de preocuparte tanto, un día te darás cuenta de que no es el bala perdida que finge ser.

\- Si crees que no sé lo que vale te equivocas amigo, conozco a mi hijo – musitó serio otra vez – decías que lo más razonable es pensar que se trate de una especie de superbruja ¿no? ¿Una bruja que sólo ataca a hombres entre los veinticinco y cuarenta años, blancos, y que no los mata a todos?

\- Tienen algo más en común, todos se han visto envueltos en casos de abuso o violaciones y ninguno ha sido condenado – el más bajo le enseñó los documentos que había sustraído ilegalmente de la comisaría – tenemos entre manos a una superbruja justiciera.

 **Sam**

Dean tarareaba despreocupadamente mientras se volvía a poner la chaqueta para irse. Le miró de reojo, en la última semana apenas le había visto un par de horas y aunque sonreía y parecía contento había algo en su palidez y en el brillo de sus ojos que no le gustaba.

\- ¿Tienes que ir todos los días a quién sabe dónde con quién sabe quién? – preguntó dolido

\- Creí que estabas contento porque no estoy encima de ti – sonrió ladinamente su hermano haciendo que pensara que lo de mala cara eran sólo impresiones suyas

\- Pues sí, pero ¿estás bien?

\- Estoy perfecto – replicó el mayor moviendo el brazo herido para que viera que no le dolía - ¿ves?

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pasa algo Sam? ¿Es el instituto? ¿Necesitas que vaya a hablar con algún profesor? ¿Alguien te da problemas? – ahora le miraba como siempre, con toda su atención y se sintió un poco idiota por haberse preocupado

\- No, el colegio está bien, además estoy saliendo con un grupo de chicas

\- Siempre supe que eras más Samantha que otra cosa – se burló su hermano y Sam se lamentó internamente por haberse preocupado, estaba claro que no había ningún problema

\- A ver cuando has salido tú con tres chicas guapas a la vez – replicó mordaz – imbécil

\- Cada vez que no tengo que cambiarte el pañal, capullo

Dean cogió sus llaves y su móvil y le dijo que no le esperara despierto. Sam tenía que repasar filosofía para el control del día siguiente, sin embargo la mesa apenas podía sujetar sus apuntes sin doblarse y dos de las sillas se habían partido ya.

Las camas estaban fatal, apenas servían para echar una cabezada. De repente corrió hacia la nevera, estaba vacía. Sacudió la cabeza, esto no era propio de su hermano, a estas alturas en cualquier parte del país tendrían colchones en condiciones, comida, un sitio aceptablemente limpio y decente. ¿Le estaría dando una lección?

Quizás fuera eso, quizás Dean había pensado que con las veces que se había quejado de su control y de su manera de hacer las cosas le estaba demostrando lo que pasaba si no hacía nada. Sonrió, le demostraría que no era un inútil y que era capaz de cuidarse solo.

Fue a la tienda, a la ferretería, limpió, arregló las sillas y la mesa con escuadras, cinta americana y mucha cola de carpintería. Encontró unas mantas viejas y las usó para amortiguar el ruido de los somieres dejando los colchones por el lado menos roto. Se pasó toda la tarde atareado y sólo se acordó de estudiar cuando el hambre hizo rugir sus tripas cerca de las nueve de la noche.

Cenó y se puso a estudiar esperando a su hermano. En algún momento se quedó dormido.

 **Dean**

Su nuevo amigo palmeó su hombro herido sin saber que le estaba fastidiando la partida de billar. Le devolvió una mirada peligrosa y golpeó la última bola hasta la tronera más cercana, ya sólo quedaba la negra. Sacudió la cabeza, esa última cerveza le había atontado un poco y no veía bien.

El motero contra el que jugaba hizo un gesto a uno de sus compañeros y Dean se dio cuenta de que le habían echado algo a su bebida. Si fallaba esa última bola estaría demasiado aturdido para ganar la partida y perdería casi quinientos dólares. Don le animaba desde el otro lado de la mesa de billar, dejó de dudar y actuó como si en lugar del taco tuviera un rifle entre las manos, cómo decía su padre "Apunta desde las tripas y dispara sin vacilar", la negra se coló limpiamente en su agujero, habían ganado.

\- Eres bueno chaval – el motero le dio su dinero – deberías irte a casa a dormir la mona

\- Tendré que hacer caso a mis mayores – replicó sorprendido de que no intentasen robarle aprovechando lo mal que se estaba sintiendo por momentos.

Los tres hombres, barbudos, con los brazos llenos de tatuajes, del tipo que no te gustaría cruzarte en una calle ni siquiera a plena luz del día, se echaron a reír y se sentaron junto a la máquina de dardos a tomarse unas copas.

Dean estaba muy desorientado, Don le ayudó a salir del bar y se sentaron en un parque cercano a esperar que el aire lo despejara un poco.

\- ¿Cuánto les hemos sacado? – pregunto el tipo desgarbado más cercano a la treintena que a los veinticinco.

\- Cuéntalo, mil, creo… - la farola de enfrente daba vueltas en círculo y cerró los ojos – creo que me han echado algo en la cerveza.

\- Eso se quita con un petardo tío.

\- No, no estoy de humor

\- Cómo quieras, pero yo si me lo fumo.

El olor a marihuana no le estaba despejando en absoluto, pero el mareo había desaparecido y ahora era divertido ver cómo la bombilla giraba dentro de la farola como un faro.

\- Pásamelo – gruñó

No estaba mal, estaba tranquilo como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Entró en una especie de duerme vela dónde el dolor era algo lejano y cada luz, cada estrella del cielo se reía del mundo.

\- ¿Has pensado alguna vez que sería genial no tener nada que te retuviera? – preguntó

\- La ropa tío – contestó Don con voz estropajosa - ¿por qué las personas inventarían la ropa? Si venimos de áfrica y allí hace calor, ¿qué necesidad hay de ropa?

\- La gente

\- Si tío

\- El deber

\- Ya te digo

\- Me quedaría aquí sentado toda la noche, sólo por no hacer nada tío

\- ¿Otro peta?

\- ¿Por qué no?

Despertaron cuando el sol les dio de lleno en los ojos, aún sentados en el banco. Su cabeza daba vueltas y el hombro le dolía como un infierno, todo le dolía. Don no tenía mejor aspecto. Se levantó, dividió el fajo en dos y le dio la mitad.

\- ¿Quieres un petardo para casa? – le ofreció

\- Vale

\- Sam ya se había ido a clase. Se desnudó, se duchó, se fumó el porro en el baño y se acostó.

 **_ Continuará**


	5. Novena a Lorca

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 5: Novena a Lorca**

 **John**

Los dos hombres paralizados en el hospital murieron sin que Bobby y él encontrasen lo que había causado la extraña inmovilidad y en todo ese tiempo no se habían dado más casos. Estaban convencidos de que se trataba de una bruja y de que su móvil era la venganza contra los asesinados, pero no tenían ningún indicio de su identidad. Almorzaban en la cafetería junto a la facultad de historia y arqueología de Stanford, el doctor Visyak les había dado plantón y no estaba en su despacho a la hora que acordaron con su secretaria.

\- ¿Entonces lo dejamos? – propuso su amigo atacando su trozo de pastel.

\- De momento, no tenemos mucho que hacer aquí y quien estuviera tras las maldiciones parece que ha terminado – respondió John frente a su plato de huevos fritos con beicon.

\- Vas a ir a echar un vistazo a los chicos entonces – el chatarrero puso los ojos en blanco al probar el relleno de manzana entre las capas de hojaldre - ¿admitirían a alguien de mi edad en la universidad?

\- Con dinero… - John se echó a reír, y sacudió la cabeza respondiendo a su amigo – Es el plan, Sam estaba un poco raro la última vez que llamé y Dean se ha tomado ya unas buenas vacaciones, iré a recogerle.

La secretaria de Visyak, una atractiva mujer de edad más cercana a los cuarenta que a los treinta, pasó frente a ellos ignorándoles por completo y recogió una bolsa con almuerzo para llevar.

\- ¿Crees que el catedrático estará escondido en su despacho y nos ha hecho creer que no estaba? – preguntó Bobby

\- No lo sé, ella no dijo que estuviera o no, sólo dijo que no podía darnos cita hasta las doce y en todo el tiempo que estuvimos fuera no entró ni salió nadie.

\- Bueno, ya no tiene sentido, concertar otra reunión…

Un par de estudiantes se acercaron a la mujer que se marchaba ya "¡Doctora Visyak! ¡Por favor!". Bobby miró a John que a su vez miró a su amigo, sabían exactamente lo que el otro estaba pensando "Vaya par de idiotas". Habían supuesto automáticamente que era la secretaria cuando les dijo que no los vería hasta una hora después y la mujer no les sacó de su error cuando se marcharon cinco minutos después de la hora sin decir nada.

Bobby se levantó y fue a disculparse. La invitó a tomarse un café con ellos. John le consiguió una silla de otra mesa galantemente, y ella se presentó como Eleanor Visyak, catedrática de historia clásica y medieval desde apenas hacía un año.

\- Lamento el error de mi compañero y mío, doctora – repitió Bobby mientras John se acercaba a la barra a pedir los cafés – no solemos encontrar a mujeres tan atractivas en los departamentos de humanidades de las universidades, creo que es la primera vez que conocemos a un catedrático con menos de setenta años

\- Quizás tenga unos cuantos más – sonrió divertida Eleanor

\- Imposible, la hubiera creído si me hubiera dicho que estaba haciendo las prácticas del doctorado, no debe tener más de treinta – aduló el chatarrero

\- Aquí tenéis, amazónico para la doctora, irlandés para ti, negro para mí – repartió las bebidas John

\- Está bromeando – dijo Bobby fulminándole con la mirada, John le miró sin comprender en qué estaba bromeando supuestamente

\- ¿Y qué era lo que querían saber? ¿caballeros? – se interesó la catedrática

\- Oh, no, doctora, llámeme Kenny, él es Brady – se apresuró a pedir el cazador – estamos haciendo investigación de campo para un libro de fantasía y queríamos saber qué criaturas de la mitología petrificaban a sus víctimas…

\- ¿Escritores frikis?, no lo hubiera pensado nunca – pero la mujer parecía encantada con su explicación - Así a grandes rasgos está el Basilisco, los dioses del olimpo, y también una de las Gorgonas ¿conocéis el mito de Medusa?

\- Si claro, Atenea la maldijo ¿no? – respondió Bobby – porque estaba celosa

\- Atenea es una puta – murmuró la profesora antes de llevarse la mano a la boca y enrojecer – perdón, es que tengo mi propia opinión sobre algún que otro personaje.

\- No eran muy encantadores los dioses griegos – la disculpó el chatarrero

\- No, la verdad – sonrió Eleanor – ya saben, Poseidón violó a Medusa y Atenea la maldijo por ello impidiendo que nadie pudiera mirarla a los ojos sin convertirse en piedra, en vez de capar a su maridito.

Los dos cazadores sonrieron aunque no pudieron evitar revolverse inquietos en su silla. Terminaron el café y ella se despidió amablemente después de recomendarles un par de estudios sobre criaturas míticas que podían ser interesantes para el supuesto libro que escribían.

\- Me quedaré por aquí un par de días más – musitó Bobby con la mirada puesta en la profesora que salía de la cafetería y que le saludó desde la puerta, le devolvió el saludo – quiero investigar lo de Medusa

\- ¿Crees que resucitó y va petrificando a todos los tíos que se encuentra?

\- Tiene su lógica – murmuró Bobby y sus ojos soñadores volvieron a perderse en la puerta por dónde Eleanor se había marchado – es guapa

\- Podría ser ella, ten cuidado – su amigo le miró ofendido, se disculpó – …ni de mi sombra, Robert

\- Tendré cuidado

 **Sam**

Hacía tres días que no había visto a Dean, tres días completos sin saber nada de su hermano y sin forma de contactar con su padre porque el mayor se llevaba el móvil y no había memorizado aún el nuevo número de Papá.

¿Qué podía hacer? Llamar a tío Bobby era inútil, nadie le cogería el teléfono, pues el chatarrero estaba con su padre y no en su desguace de Dakota del Sur. Habló con el pastor Jim ayer, al salir de la misa del domingo. Le ayudó a recoger un poco y charlaron sobre Dean, sobre papá y sobre sus estudios. Pero tampoco ayudó demasiado que el religioso dijera que ya conocía a su hermano y que no tardaría en aparecer.

Comprendía que el pecoso era un adulto y que tenía derecho a cometer sus propios errores pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara por él. Dean siempre había sido propenso a meterse en problemas y presentía que se estaba metiendo en uno muy gordo.

Lamentaba haber sugerido a su padre que el mayor se quedara con él. Durante su infancia había estado solo muchas veces, una vez incluso un par de semanas seguidas, sabía apañárselas. Si no hubiera insistido ahora estaría mucho más tranquilo, pendiente sólo de sus estudios, del nuevo grupo de amigos del instituto y de Rachel.

Le gustaba mucho Rachel y por las señales que recibía de ella parecía recíproco. "¿Dónde te has metido Dean? Necesito hablar de esto" Murmuró en voz alta mientras guardaba los apuntes que necesitaba para clase.

\- ¿Ahora hablas solo Samm? – le contestó la voz de su hermano sin sonar como Dean

\- ¿Qué está pasando contigo Dean? – explotó al verle frente a él, frunció el ceño al oler la mezcla de porro, alcohol, tabaco y suciedad que surgía del recién llegado - ¡Pareces un puto mendigo!

\- No me agobies Samantha, voy a acostarme…

\- Ni de coña, antes te das una ducha.

\- No me rayes tío – tropezó con una de las sillas y tiró la mitad de los libros de la mesa al sujetarse para no caer al suelo

\- ¡Dean!

\- He tropezado, ¿tú no tropiezas nunca? – masculló pastosamente

\- Estás borracho

\- Pues déjame dormir la mona – balbució medio inconsciente dirigiéndose a su cama

\- Primero te ayudaré a ducharte

Lo empujó al baño y lo ayudó a desvestirse mientras llenaba la bañera con agua caliente. La cabeza del mayor cayó un par de veces sobre su hombro y tuvo que palmearle la cara para despertarlo y terminar de meterlo en el agua. La herida de bala cicatrizaba bien y Dean dejó la cabeza apoyada en el borde cerrando los ojos otra vez.

\- Venga, no te duermas o pasarás a la historia como el inútil que se ahogó en una bañera.

\- ¿Te importa? – murmuró suavemente – a mí no

\- No sé qué pasa contigo Dean, pero me estás asustando – balbució el chico dándole una esponja con jabón

\- Estoy bien

 **Dean**

Despertó en su cama sin saber cómo había llegado allí, su estómago rugía de hambre. Se levantó y la única ropa que encontró para ponerse fue un viejo chándal desgastado doblado en la silla que se puso sobre la camiseta con la que había dormido. No se dio cuenta de que Sam no había ido al colegio hasta que le oyó revolverse dormido en la otra cama.

Eh, despierta bella durmiente – gruñó moviéndole el hombro suavemente - ¿no tienes clase hoy?

\- Cinco minutos – se giró hacia el otro lado Sam

Fue a la cocina y puso la cafetera, había pan de molde, mantequilla de cacahuete, de todas esas porquerías que le gustaban a Sam pero ni beicon ni salchichas. Improvisó un desayuno para ambos con lo que encontró y volvió a llamar al pequeño que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos.

\- Vamos Sammy, levanta - El chico le miró atravesado y se levantó por fin. Tenía mala cara, quizás se estaba poniendo enfermo y por eso no había ido al instituto - ¿estás bien?

\- Yo perfectamente – replicó con una rabia que Dean no entendía - ¿y tú?

\- Bien, pero se supone que estamos aquí por ti, para que vayas a clase y no para que te quedes durmiendo en casa

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete a la mierda Dean!

\- ¡Joder Sam!, ¿vas a decirme qué cojones te pasa? – el chico le estaba mirando como si el mayor se hubiera dedicado a disparar gatitos en la calle – ¿te ha dado calabazas alguna chica? ¿te has peleado? ¿Qué?

\- ¡Me pasas tú! – le gritó en su cara - ¡Tú y tu nueva moda de desaparecer durante días! ¡Tú y llegar tan borracho a casa que tengo que bañarte yo para que no te ahogues en la bañera! ¡Tú y no importarte nada una mierda!

\- ¿Qué? – murmuró suavemente, no había pensado que Sam notaría ni siquiera sus salidas, siempre había salido y nunca le había hecho esta escena

\- ¡Estoy asustado! ¿Es eso lo que querías oír? – siguió reclamándole con los ojos arrasados en llanto – ¡me dijiste que no te importaba!, ¡te dije que te ibas a ahogar en la bañera y me preguntaste que si me importaba!, ¡que a ti no! ¿cómo no iba a importarme? ¿cómo puedes decir que no te importa?

\- No me acuerdo de eso Sam, eh – cogió a su hermano y lo abrazó mientras el chico golpeaba su pecho llorando y temblando de rabia, le susurró tratando de calmarlo – sería una mala borrachera, si me importa, ¿vale? Tranquilo

Sammy asintió y se sentó frente a sus tostadas. Estarían heladas pero se las comió sin decir nada y sin mirarle. Dean no apartaba los ojos de su hermano, no había esperado que sus salidas afectaran de esa forma al chico. Él estaba bien, era la primera vez desde que recordaba que no se había sentido presionado o asustado, pero la forma en que llegaba a esa paz hacía daño a Sam.

\- ¿Vas a salir hoy otra vez? – le preguntó por fin el pequeño con una muda súplica en su mirada multicolor.

\- No, hoy no.

 **_ Continuará**


	6. Verano en Siam

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 6: Verano en Siam**

 **John**

Estaba metiendo las armas en el maletero del Impala cuando Bobby dejó un periódico sobre el capó del coche. John leyó el titular del panfleto sensacionalista en el que había un dibujo de un escudo con la cabeza de Medusa grabado en él.

\- ¿qué se supone que estoy mirando?

\- Mira la fecha

\- ¿Hace diez años? ¿por qué? – calló al leer que la policía había descubierto el arma usada para petrificar a un grupo de traficantes de mujeres y había ocultado la información - ¿crees que hay algo de verdad en esto?

\- Podemos preguntar, es uno de los pocos artículos de periódico amarillista que cita fuentes reales – Bobby señaló el nombre del sargento que cerró el caso – está ingresado en una residencia para enfermos mentales.

Y efectivamente el hombre estaba como un cencerro, pensó John mientras el sargento Fillion gesticulaba excitado explicando como la atractiva mujer con los ojos ocultos por gafas de sol le liaba una manta en la cabeza y después escuchaba el "ruido atronador del silencio"

\- Así que la mujer atractiva te salvó la vida

\- Exacto – los ojos azules del policía licenciado le miraron intensamente – ¡y vosotros me creéis!

\- Usted cree que vio lo que nos está contando – respondió rápidamente John – así que nos está contando la verdad

\- Gracias – murmuró Fillion visiblemente aliviado – aquí no me creen, dicen que estoy loco por intentar contar mi historia, aunque no sé en qué puede serles de ayuda a ustedes.

\- Es un hecho que esos traficantes murieron en extrañas circunstancias, sargento y usted sobrevivió. Estaba allí, si su mente ha elaborado estos "nuevos" recuerdos – Bobby tuvo especial cuidado en no mencionar la palabra falsos – es para equilibrar una realidad traumática de la que no tiene todos los datos por lo que es posible que entre todo lo que recuerda pueda haber una pista o algún indicio de lo que ocurrió realmente. Quiero que me cuente todo, nosotros lo grabaremos y analizaremos cada detalle. Tanto el agente Rogers como yo estamos convencidos de que su declaración será de gran utilidad

\- Pero no será válida ante un tribunal – protestó el enfermo

\- Ahora no tenemos nada Sargento Fillion – intervino John apoyando la versión de Bobby – si damos con la mujer ya nos ocuparemos de los procedimientos legales, sólo queremos la verdad…

\- Si solo buscan la verdad… - el ex policía asintió y conectó la grabadora – adelante, pregunten.

 **Sam**

Había confiado en que después de la discusión de esa mañana Dean volvería a ser el de siempre. Aprovecharon el resto de la mañana para lavar la ropa y jugar a las cartas en la lavandería.

Y hablaron. Su hermano lo sometió al tercer grado sobre el grupo de chicas con el que salía, si le gustaba alguna en particular, cómo eran, si sus padres no le consideraban una amenaza y Sam contestó alegremente, feliz de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

\- Ahora me toca preguntar a mí ¿estás tomando drogas? – preguntó a bocajarro

\- Venga Sammy, no te cortes…

\- Sé que nuestra vida es difícil Dean, pero no me parece buena idea…

\- Hay que ser un imbécil para tomar drogas y como yo soy un imbécil pues…

\- ¡No he dicho eso!

\- Dime que tampoco lo has pensado – los ojos de su hermano brillaron peligrosamente y Sam no supo responderle inmediatamente - ¿ves? ¿qué quieres saber? De verdad.

\- ¿Estás tomando drogas por mi culpa?

\- ¿Qué? – la rigidez con que le había ofrecido responder se transformó en genuina sorpresa

\- Empezaste cuando te dejé plantado el día que íbamos al cine, a partir de ahí empezaste a actuar de forma extraña – Sam enlazó los hechos como hacía cuando buscaban pistas de alguna cacería.

\- Eres un pequeño niñato creído, entonces ¿piensas que mi vida es tan patética que si me dejas un día de lado me daré a las drogas? – Dean volvía a parecer enfadado.

\- No es eso

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Creo que no vamos a llegar a entendernos así – murmuró el pequeño desalentado

\- A la carta más alta, el que pierda responde sin tapujos – su hermano sonrió sin que la sonrisa llegara a su mirada – sin rodeos Sammy, la verdad pura y dura

La lavadora terminó, sacó las sábanas y metió los pantalones, aún quedaba una más con camisas y otra con camisetas y ropa interior. Cogió la baraja y repartió, ambos levantaron un 5, después Dean sacó un As y él un siete.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de haber insistido que me quedara contigo? – preguntó el pecoso cogiendo una sábana y dándole dos esquinas para doblarla

\- Sólo cuando te portas como un capullo – replicó Sam

\- Entonces todo el tiempo ¿no?

\- Eso son dos preguntas – se rió Sam poniendo la sábana doblada encima de una lavadora vacía a su lado – pero no, por ejemplo ahora no. Me toca. ¿Ayer tomaste drogas o sólo bebiste?

\- Fumé maría

\- ¡Dean!

\- Me toca, ¿vas a salir con alguna de tus amigas?

\- Voy a pedirle a Rachel que venga conmigo al baile de graduación – Dean intentó hacer un comentario jocoso y se adelantó insistiendo - ¿Por qué fumaste maría?

-Me ofrecieron y acepté

\- Eso no es una respuesta, ¿fue por curiosidad? ¿por diversión? ¿para evadirte?

\- Eso son cuatro preguntas, no una

\- Has hecho trampa con la respuesta, merezco una contestación

\- No lo sé Sam, me ofrecieron y acepté, punto. Me toca ¿Por qué Rachel y no otra de tus amigas?

\- Me gusta de verdad, ahora yo, prométeme que no vas a volver a fumar maría, no quiero volver a verte como anoche.

\- Eso no es una pregunta

\- Es una petición, por favor Dean, prométemelo

\- No volverás a verme como anoche ¿contento? – el mayor guardó la baraja y metió el resto de la ropa sucia en la lavadora libre

Sam no insistió, pero la preocupación volvió a instalarse en forma de arruga en su frente.

 **Dean**

El marcaje a que le sometía su hermanito empezaba a agobiarle. Después del interrogatorio en la lavandería y de almorzar en un restaurante de comida rápida el chico se había pegado a él como una lapa y ni siquiera parecía tener pensamientos de abrir un libro o estudiar un rato.

Le dio el mando de la tele de segunda mano que compraron en la casa de empeños y se puso la chaqueta, necesitaba que le diera el aire. Sam apagó el televisor y se puso también su chaqueta dispuesto a seguirle.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

\- Contigo

\- Eso no va a pasar

\- Dean, voy contigo

\- Sólo voy a despejarme un poco

\- Bien, yo también necesito despejarme un poco.

\- Como quieras, pero dónde voy no entran los menores de edad – advirtió

\- Puedes ir a otro sitio…

Apenas era media tarde, empezó a andar a paso ligero y Sam le seguía hombro con hombro, "no hace mucho tenía que correr para aguantar este paso" pensó el pecoso sonriendo.

\- ¿vamos al cine? – sugirió Sam

\- No me apetece

\- Dean, espera – su hermano pequeño le miraba algo cansado entre el flequillo revuelto – yo siento haberte dejado plantado, lo hice sin querer, se me olvidó…

-No te preocupes por eso – Dean siguió andando, estaban fuera del casco urbano, el polígono comercial quedaba a unos quinientos metros por la vía de servicio.

No escuchó los pasos del chico que se había quedado parado. Se giró con desgana para ver lo que sabía que iba a ver. Sam estaba llorando. ¡OH Dios! ¿Por qué le había tocado en suerte un crío tan llorica? ¿Y por qué demonios le tenían que afectar tanto sus lloriqueos?

\- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora? – gruñó exasperado

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho… - musitó el chico entrecortadamente tratando de esconder sus sollozos sin ningún éxito.

\- ¿Qué sientes? – preguntó condescendiente

\- Olvidarme de ti a veces… - consiguió responder audiblemente

\- No pasa nada, yo también me olvido de ti a veces, eso se llama tener una vida

\- No es cierto

\- Sam, ¡deja de hacer dramas porque me haya fumado un porro, tío! ¡Soy un adulto y los adultos hacen estupideces de adultos! ¡tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad en mis meteduras de pata! ¿te enteras?

\- Nunca lo habías hecho antes

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Sam? – de verdad que el chico le estaba poniendo frenético

\- Que no me odies.

\- ¿Qué no te odie? – repitió pensando que había oído mal, ¿odiarle? – Sammy, que el porro me lo he fumado yo, no tú

Una camioneta les pitó porque estaban dentro de la carrera, cogió al chico de la chaqueta automáticamente y lo llevó al arcén y el conductor les gritó algo desagradable por la ventanilla al pasar a su lado.

\- No tiene nada que ver contigo Sam, no me importó que se te olvidara, no es la primera vez, estoy acostumbrado – cortó el nuevo intento de disculpa con un gesto – en serio, no me molestó. Salí, conocí a un tipo, jugamos al billar, un par de chavalas se pegaron a nosotros y nos fumamos un par de petas, eso es todo. Sólo me divertí un poco y conocí gente.

\- Pero…

\- Sólo eso Sam

\- Anoche…

\- Anoche me pasé un poco de la raya, pero no tengo intención de volver a hacerlo ¿vale? – suspiró y retiró el flequillo de los ojos enrojecidos de su hermano – Sammy no eres el ombligo del mundo, no eres el responsable de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

 **_ Continuará**


	7. Calle Lluvia

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 7: Calle "Lluvia"**

 **John**

Lo único que sacaron en claro de la entrevista con el Sargento Fillion era que la mujer que supuestamente mató a los traficantes convertiría a Cindy Crawford en un ama de casa del montón. "Como un puto cencerro" murmuró para sí el Winchester mientras salían del psiquiátrico.

\- Eso saca a Eleanor Visyak de la lista de sospechosas – afirmó Bobby subiendo al Impala

\- Vamos, ¿no te lo habrás tomado al pie de la letra? – John condujo suavemente hasta la salida del recinto, el guarda de la entrada les abrió las puertas valladas desde su cabina – tío, que estamos saliendo de un psiquiátrico

Ese tipo no está loco, aunque crea estarlo – el chatarrero repasó concentrado sus notas - ¿te ha parecido incoherente? ¿Balbuceaba acaso? El único motivo por el que sigue ahí es su historia, y porque él mismo piensa que es un disparate.

\- ¿Y no es un disparate?

\- ¿Cuántos monstruos que hemos eliminado no lo son? Si lo contásemos, lo que hemos hecho, ¿no nos encerrarían? – Bobby cerró las notas y se echó hacia atrás – pero si es la auténtica Medusa entonces ¿Perseo no la mató?

\- Ok, voy a seguirte el juego, supongamos que nuestra asesina es Medusa, pero sabemos que Perseo la mató y que su cabeza decoraba el escudo de Atenea ¿Y si fue Atenea quien mató a esos tipos con su escudo? – contestó con ironía

\- Es otra posibilidad, quizás incluso más probable, pero Fillion no dijo nada de un escudo

\- Si lo hubiera visto habría quedado petrificado y esa mujer quería salvarlo

\- Es posible

Seguía sin producirse más casos de petrificación pero estaban intrigados. Si la asesina era alguien con el escudo de Atenea podría volver a matar en cualquier momento, pero si era humana a ellos no les correspondía acabar con ella, sino quitarle y neutralizar el escudo. No mataban humanos, salvo en defensa propia cuando no tenían otra opción.

Había otro motivo para no marcharse de San Francisco y dejar el caso. John jamás había visto a Bobby tan interesado en nadie en los dieciséis años que conocía a su amigo.

\- Si es una mujer humana…

\- Tendremos que llevarnos el escudo, si es que existe, y destruirlo – respondió Bobby – pero me preocupa más que no sea humana

\- ¿por?

\- ¿Tú sabes cómo se mata a una diosa olímpica? Porque yo no.

Pero ahora sabían qué buscar, y las respuestas comenzaban a aparecer por todos lados, con solo abrir un poco más el campo de investigación ya tenían más de doscientos casos de desapariciones sin resolver de hombres, entre los veintipocos y los cuarenta, a lo largo de los últimos veinticinco años.

Toda una hermandad de la universidad, quince estudiantes de último año, que presuntamente murieron al hundirse la lancha con la que paseaban, meses después de ser absueltos de la acusación de secuestro y violación de varias estudiantes de primer año. Un incendio en una fábrica de metanfetamina relacionada con inmigración ilegal y trata de personas y varios más por el estilo, hasta los casos que les habían traído hasta aquí, en los que sí había cuerpos que examinar como si quien poseyera el escudo, fuera o no humano, se hubiera descuidado.

 **Sam**

Rachel se inclinó sobre su hombro derecho mientras el chico terminaba de copiar los apuntes de las clases a las que había faltado. Su cabello oscuro, ondulado y suelto rozaba el cuello de Sam que no se atrevía a moverse para que ella no se alejara.

\- Muchas gracias – murmuró pesaroso devolviéndole su libreta con los apuntes del día anterior.

\- Ni las des – sonrió ella a escasos centímetros de su cara

Sam se lanzó, colocó su mano derecha en la cintura de Rachel y la izquierda en su cuello y la atrajo suavemente para dar un beso tierno e inocente en sus labios. Ella se alejó un poco mirándole sorprendida y Sammy cogió sus libros, murmuró un apresurado "lo siento" y salió corriendo.

Llegó a la cabaña sin aliento se sentó en su cama y empezó a pegarse con la carpeta de los apuntes en la cabeza diciendo "Soy idiota" con cada golpe. Ni siquiera escuchó el ruido de la puerta antes de que su hermano respondiera.

\- Ya sé que eres idiota, pero pegándote golpes en la cabeza no lo vas a mejorar precisamente

\- Dean, la he fastidiado – reconoció levantando la mirada hacia el mayor que lo miraba con resignación - ¿Qué hago?

\- Depende de lo que hayas fastidiado

\- He besado a Rachel

\- Ah – Dean quitó el envoltorio de la pizza congelada, puso encima unas tiras de beicon, unas rodajas de cebolla y más queso y lo metió en el horno - ¿y ella que ha dicho?

\- No lo sé, he salido corriendo – su hermano le estaba mirando otra vez con su típica expresión de "No hago carrera contigo" y el muchacho se desesperó – ¡di algo!

¡- Pero qué rarito eres!

\- ¡Eso no! ¡Algo útil!

\- No se sale corriendo cuando se besa a una chica Sam, esperas primero a que te de una bofetada – se burló el mayor, pero después se sentó a su lado en la cama y le empujó con el hombro cariñosamente – no, en serio, si te gusta tienes que hablar con ella

\- ¿Y si lo he estropeado? – balbució asustado

\- No lo sabrás hasta que hables con ella – normalmente cuando su hermano le revolvía el cabello era molesto, ahora Sam se sintió bien.

\- Si alguien te dice alguna vez que eres idiota no lo creas Dean – se levantó lleno de energías, agradecimiento y resolución – eres un puto genio

\- Lo sé – presumió su hermano tumbándose en la cama con las manos tras la cabeza – si te entretienes mucho me comeré toda la pizza… entretente.

Sam recorrió las dos manzanas que separaban la cabaña de Caleb de la casa de Rachel en un suspiro. Era ahora o nunca, no se echaría atrás, si no le gustaba a su amiga pues lo asumiría, no iba a esperar más para saberlo.

La madre de Rachel, la señora Minner le abrió la puerta sorprendida al verle tan sofocado. Sin embargo le dejó pasar a la salita dónde la muchacha charlaba por teléfono con una de sus amigas.

Sam se quedó parado, de pie, en mitad de la salita mientras ella le contemplaba en silencio. El chico no sabía si ese silencio era buena o mala señal. De hecho todo lo que había pensado decir se le había olvidado en su loca carrera a encontrarse con ella y ahora las palabras se apelotonaban en su boca sin encontrar un sentido lógico.

\- Yo, esto, Rachel, quería decir que…

\- Respira y empieza de nuevo – ella se acercó y Sam asintió y tomó aire

\- Quería disculparme por…

\- ¿Por haber tardado tanto en darme un beso? Sí, es un fastidio, hasta había pensado que sólo te gustaba como amiga – replicó la niña

\- Yo, yo…

\- Bueno, no estuvo mal, no fue de película pero no estuvo mal – se acercó un poco más

\- Quería saber si puedo… - tragó saliva, ahora la tenía tan cerca que con sólo inclinar la cabeza unos centímetros volvería a besarla – invitarte al baile de graduación

\- Falta más de un mes Sam – dijo la chica a pocos centímetros de sus labios

Sam volvió a besarla, al principio lleno de dudas pero después tal y como había querido desde la primera vez que pasaron un rato juntos.

 **Dean**

Todos estaban genial, papá cazando lo que fuera con tío Bobby, Sammy canturreando satisfecho por los rincones (su novia le había dicho que sí lo acompañaría al baile), él sin una puñetera cosa que hacer, vamos, que todo iba sobre ruedas.

Salió del supermercado y cruzó la calle para acortar por el parque. Empezó a llover y echó a correr a ver si llegaba a la cabaña antes de que se le mojara la bolsa de papel y no pudiera aguantar la compra.

Vio a Don tirado bajo un columpio y se acercó. Estaba hecho un ovillo, se agachó y comprobó que no estaba herido ni enfermo, sólo dormía. Frunció el ceño, estaba bastante drogado, la lluvia no lo despertaba, ni siquiera gruñó un poco cuando le dio la vuelta para ver si respiraba.

Se echó a su flacucho amigo al hombro y lo llevó a la cabaña, acostándolo en su cama. Colocó la compra y preparó algo de café para Don y para él. Su colega estaba hecho una auténtica piltrafa humana. Despertó al rato por el olor de la comida y el café.

\- ¿Vives en casa de Caleb? – murmuró Don - ¿Ha vuelto?

\- ¿Conoces a Caleb?

\- Si, estábamos en la misma clase hasta que dejó el colegio al morir sus padres, antes éramos amigos

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Hace tiempo que dejamos de vernos, no le gustaba mi rollo, Caleb siempre fue un tío serio y al morir sus padres se volvió un poco paranoico.

\- Caleb es un buen tío, es colega de mi padre – replicó Dean

Don se levantó y se puso sus botas dispuesto a marcharse pero antes de salir se quedó mirándolo como si dudara en contarle algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el pecoso intrigado

\- Caleb me dijo que había cosas ahí fuera, fantasmas, monstruos de los que yo había oído hablar y que siempre había pensado que eran cuentos, me dijo que no malgastara mi vida escondiéndome de la realidad porque la realidad no se iba a esconder de mi – Dean intentó decir algo pero su invitado no le dejó – pero no es tan fácil tío, yo no soy un héroe como él, yo no sé pelear contra lo que él pelea y no se enfrentarme a esa realidad. La he visto y no puedo tío. Y tú, tu hermano, sois muy jóvenes para estar mezclados en esa mierda.

\- Mi hermano no está mezclado en nada – de repente todas las alertas de su mente se activaron para proteger a Sam, Don había pasado automáticamente de ser un amigo a amenazar a su familia – no lo metas en esto.

\- Yo no lo he metido, va con esa bruja, Rachel

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Es dañina, quien se acerca a ella tarde o temprano ve como su familia se rompe, sus amigos le abandonan, no sé cómo lo hace, pero lo hace – Don cogió a su amigo por las solapas de la camisa – si te importa tu hermano apártalo de ella, si no lo perderás.

\- Sigues colocado – replicó Dean soltándose - ¿Sabes que los porros afectan al cerebro? Quien va a acabar mal serás tú.

\- Caleb tampoco me creyó… Dean, en esta ciudad están pasando cosas malas por culpa de Rachel Minner, ten mucho cuidado.

Su amigo se marchó dejándole preocupado. Investigar a esa chica no era mala idea, pero no podía decírselo a su padre o éste cortaría por lo sano sacando a su hermano del colegio y dejando Fairmont (aunque después volviera por su cuenta para investigar) y si Sam se enteraba de lo que iba a hacer se enfadaría lo suficiente como para volver a escapar de ellos. Tendría que guardar el secreto, no debía decir nada hasta no estar seguro de que las palabras de su amigo eran algo más que paranoia por fumar demasiada María.

 **_ Continuará**


	8. Cap 8: Hombre arcoíris

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 8: Hombre arcoíris**

 **John**

\- No sé si deberíamos dejar correr el asunto – murmuró John en su tercera visita en dos días a la doctora Visyak – no tenemos medios para descubrir quién puede ser el siguiente y te juro que si tengo que vigilar a un solo tipo de éstos para protegerle, nuestra Gorgona no tendrá que aparecer para cargárselo.

\- Paramos cosas sobrenaturales, no somos jueces John, ese monstruo tampoco, puede cometer un error o haberlo cometido ya – respondió Bobby mientras caminaban por el campus de la universidad hacia las instalaciones del departamento de historia y arqueología – pero tienes razón no podíamos usar a esa chica como cebo, ni a ella ni a nadie por eso es mejor que consigamos toda la información posible por otro lado.

\- Ahora tendremos que darnos prisa por mi culpa, lo siento

\- No creo que esos chavales te denuncien, serían muy estúpidos… - Bobby sonrió mirando a su amigo – después de la paliza que les has dado quizás cambien, por eso creo que lo mejor es hablar con Eleanor Visyak y pedirle todos los datos que pueda tener sobre Medusa.

\- Tú lo que quieres es estar cerca de la doctora – gruñó el Winchester sin estar convencido de seguir investigando el caso - No me necesitas para ligar, ya eres mayorcito

\- Eres un capullo, ¿no te lo he dicho nunca? – replicó alegremente Bobby

\- Sí, pero no hago caso de las tonterías que dices – se resignó John – ¿has llamado a Turner por si tiene alguna idea?

\- No – la alegría del chatarrero se esfumó como por arte de magia

\- Sigue sin hablarte

\- La cagué John…

\- Todos metemos la pata, nuestro trabajo es difícil – murmuró John arrepentido por haber sacado el tema

Sabía lo que ocurrió en Omaha un par de años antes, y es cierto que la esposa del cazador de que hablaban murió en esa cacería, pero Bobby sólo había hecho lo que cualquier otro cazador, John estaba convencido de ello. Rufus Turner no lo había visto así, culpaba a su amigo por haberle convencido de que contaban con el factor sorpresa. Si Bobby era el mejor amigo de John en este mundo de lo sobrenatural, Rufus lo había sido del chatarrero desde que le salvó la vida exorcizando a un demonio.

El departamento de Historia y literatura clásica parecía cerrado, John llamó a la puerta sin mucha fe y la profesora les abrió sorprendida de su presencia, pero parecía contenta de verles, o al menos de ver a Bobby. El chatarrero inventó otra justificación para volver a molestarla, y John sólo le siguió el juego.

\- Así que la elegida para su novela es Medusa ¿no? – preguntó la doctora Visyak – verán ahora mismo estoy ocupada pero si les apetece podrían venir a cenar a casa, tengo unos cuantos facsímiles de originales en griego clásico en los que se habla del mito de Medusa, Perseo, Atenea…

\- Yo no… - comenzó a protestar John

\- Genial, llevaré la cena ¿Qué le apetece? – aceptó encantado el chatarrero

\- Sorpréndanme, cualquier cosa que no sea comida rápida – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír a Bobby - ¿no tendrán problemas para leer el griego clásico?

\- Es una de mis lenguas clásicas favoritas – John miró a su amigo sin poder creerle, ¿estaba coqueteando abiertamente con la doctora?

Tras veinte minutos de despedida interminable que le puso al borde de la histeria, se marcharon.

\- Es usted una caja de sorpresas señor Hawkes – le dijo a Bobby en el coche imitando el tono coqueto de la mujer.

\- Ya cállate, idiota – replicó su amigo.

 **Sam**

Era genial salir con Rachel. Su novia, si, su novia, era estupenda. Y la gente cercana a ella le aceptaba como si le hubiesen conocido siempre. Los padres de Rachel se mostraban encantados cada vez que iba a casa de la chica a estudiar, siempre le ofrecían quedarse para la cena, incluso le dijeron que llevase a Dean con él el fin de semana cuando les dijo que no iría a almorzar el domingo porque no quería dejarle solo.

Todo era perfecto, sus notas eran excelentes, incluso tuvo que hablar con alguno de los profesores pues no pensaba que sus últimos trabajos merecieran un sobresaliente. Pero, porque siempre debe haber un pero a todo, Dean volvía a estar raro.

No quería creer que estuviera fumando maría otra vez, no tenía ese aspecto distraído y enfermizo de las primeras semanas. Seguro que se trataba de otra cosa. Quizás era la inactividad. Era Dean, no servía para estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

Estaba sentado en las gradas del instituto con Rachel al lado abrazándole mientras contemplaban a un grupo de noveno haciendo las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol. Uno de los jugadores le recordó a Dean por su forma de moverse y no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferentes que eran sus vidas a las de todos esos chicos.

\- Estás muy serio, te repito que estás más que preparado para el examen de física – ronroneó su novia besándole en el cuello.

\- No es eso – murmuró – es Dean

\- ¿Se encuentra mal? ¿Su brazo no se cura bien? – la muchacha le miró interesada en la salud de su hermano, le había dicho que se rompió el brazo en un accidente de moto – no entiendo por qué no se lo han escayolado, si quieres hablo con mi padre…

\- No, no es eso, se cura bien, pero…

Te preocupan sus salidas, pareces el hermano mayor en lugar del pequeño – sonrió ella abrazándole – por eso te quiero tanto

\- Pues sí…

\- No quiero echar más leña al fuego, pero Don, el tipo con el que le han visto ir, es vendedor de maría, no es violento ni nada de eso, pero se mete en problemas a menudo.

\- ¿Don? ¿Lo conoces?

\- Si, antes era como de la familia – murmuró ella perdiendo su animación - salía con mi hermana mayor y cuando ella se suicidó él cambió

No lo sabía, lo siento – murmuró el muchacho besándola en el pelo

\- Fue duro, para él también. No hablamos de ello – se apretujó dentro de su abrazo suspirando – Don nos echó la culpa a nosotros, dijo que la habíamos empujado a hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué diría eso?

\- A veces pienso que tenía razón, que pudimos estar más pendientes de ella, si la hubiéramos escuchado más, si no le hubiéramos hecho caso al psiquiatra – sollozó en su camisa

\- Eh, seguro que hicisteis todo lo que pudisteis, no fue culpa vuestra, no somos responsables de los actos de las personas que queremos, por mucho que las queramos – la meció cariñosamente

\- Eres un chico muy profundo, Sam Winchester – los ojos castaños le sonrieron a través de las lágrimas – tienes razón, no eres responsable de los actos de tu hermano

\- Has retorcido lo que he dicho

\- Lo sé, pero tengo razón, y tú también la tienes, si confías en Dean díselo, dile lo que te preocupa y dile que confías en que hará lo que tenga que hacer, no te guardes la preocupación dentro ¿vale? – pidió repentinamente seria – si presientes que algo está mal no te arrepientas de no haber preguntado.

 **Dean**

Antes de conocer personalmente a Rachel, Dean había llegado a plantearse que estaba siendo un mal hermano, estaba dando por buenos los delirios de un "fumeta" sólo porque era su amigo, aunque con ello pudiera fastidiar el "enamoramiento de instituto" del pequeño.

Había sido duro esquivar los ojillos de cachorro apaleado de Sammy, esos que ponía cada vez que quería explicaciones. Pero conocer a Rachel le hizo comprender que su padre tenía razón al afirmar que llegaría el día que distinguiría la maldad sobrenatural con sólo tenerla delante. Con sólo mirar a esa chica sentía escalofríos.

No se tragaba su "amabilidad", no creía en absoluto que le gustara Sam, y ahora que la había conocido ya no tenía dudas sobre su deber para apartarlo de ella. Había algo, en su comportamiento, en su presencia, en la forma de acercarse a ellos, al propio Dean, que le resultaba tan falso, tan de cartón piedra que era evidente para el joven cazador que esa niña ocultaba un secreto realmente feo.

Escondió las fotocopias de los periódicos de hacía diez años al escuchar a Sam abrir la puerta de la cabaña. No venía solo, su novia venía con él. Les dijo hola mientras fingía que miraba interesado una serie (ni siquiera había comprobado el canal cuando encendió el televisor)

\- No te creía fan de "Dawson's Creek" – preguntó la chica dejándose caer a su lado en el destartalado sofá

\- Yo no… - la miró con desconfianza – sólo estaba viendo cómo son los estudiantes de hoy día

\- Claro – se rió ella coqueteando abiertamente con él mientras Sam estaba en el aseo - ¿y cómo somos, ancianito?

\- Muy descarados – devolvió el coqueteo, a ver si la cría se pensaba que le iba a acobardar.

\- ¿Ah sí? – bajó el tono y se acercó más, invadiendo su espacio personal - ¿Cómo para decir que Sam no me había contado lo guapo que eras?

\- Lo hace para que sus novias no se enamoren de mi – replicó deseando que el pequeño saliera del puñetero baño de una vez y viera cómo la chica se le echaba encima.

\- Uh, le quitas las novias a tu hermanito, eres un asaltacunas.

\- No, sólo aparto de su camino a las chicas malas – advirtió antes de poder evitarlo.

Supo que había cometido un error al creer que, por una fracción de segundo, los ojos de Rachel se habían oscurecido. Tomó una decisión, si en realidad era una bruja o algún tipo de ente sobrenatural no debía provocarla hasta que supiera cómo detenerla sin que hiciera daño a nadie.

\- En realidad no creo que seas una mala chica – sonrió disculpándose y rogando que su sonrisa no fuera tan falsa como la sentía – sólo estoy de mal humor y lo he pagado contigo, lo siento, tengo puesto eso porque no hay nada en la puñetera televisión Rachel.

\- ¡Sabes mi nombre! – exclamó ella encantada.

\- ¡Qué remedio! Sam no para de hablar de ti.

 **_ Continuará**


	9. La casa de los dioses

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 9: La casa de los dioses**

 **John**

La casa de la doctora Visyak no era el típico chalet residencial al alcance de una reciente catedrática universitaria, era un palacete al estilo de las casas de los terratenientes españoles del siglo dieciocho. Los grandes muros de piedra y los techos altos refrescaban el interior sin necesidad de aire acondicionado y el amplio patio central con jardín de árboles frutales renovaba el aire impregnándolo del aroma del azahar.

Ambos cazadores llegaron ante las grandes puertas de la entrada avergonzados de su indumentaria y el sencillo ramo de claveles que Bobby compró en el centro comercial. La bolsa de papel con los elementos necesarios para hacer unos chuletones a la plancha y una ensalada griega quedó apretujada entre los brazos de John mientras ellos se miraban compungidos. Habían esperado una casa grande, pero esto era demasiado, ¿les dejaría usar la cocina?

\- Pasen, la doctora les espera –una mujer hispana bajita y con acento cubano les condujo hasta la gigantesca cocina

\- ¿Son ellos Estefanía? – Eleanor subía de la bodega con una botella de vino y sonrió a Bobby – creí que se arrepentirían

\- Nunca la decepcionaría profesora – respondió galantemente – de hecho quería sorprenderla y cocinar para usted pero…

\- Ya te he dicho que me hables de tú Kenny, por favor señor Rogers, ambos, llámenme Ellie

\- Con mucho gusto – aceptó Bobby rápidamente dando un codazo a John que no sabía si burlarse del afán de su amigo por agradar a la atractiva doctora o marcharse, ya que era evidente que estorbaba – Brady está un poco abrumado con su mansión, pero también está encantado.

\- Sí, claro, sí – murmuró el cazador sujetando la bolsa con la cena como si pudiera ocultarse tras ella.

\- Ella es Estefanía Alvarado, una colega de la universidad de Miami y buena amiga, si no les importa que cene con nosotros – les presentó a quién ellos habían supuesto empleada de Visyak – Fanie ellos son Kenny Hawkes y Brady Rogers los escritores de que te hablé.

\- Ellie dijo que estaban muy interesados en el Mito de Medusa, es mi principal campo de estudio, todo lo que quieran saber…

A pesar de casi meter la pata otra vez al prejuzgar a la Profesora Alvarado, la cena transcurrió de forma agradable y tranquila. Ambas mujeres explicaban con sencillez la historia y las leyendas, y en poco rato los cuatro debatían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. John aseguró que querían darle a su novela toda la verosimilitud posible.

\- Será un thriller, una investigación sobre una serie de asesinatos sobrenaturales, queremos que sea totalmente creíble, que si alguien lee nuestra historia y busca datos, parezca real – explicó el cazador metido en su papel

\- No sé si eso es muy ético – la doctora Alvarado puntuó - ¿los asesinatos pensáis basarlos en los de esos hombres que han aparecido petrificados?

Bobby y John cruzaron las miradas llenos de alarma. La doctora Visyak parecía interesada en su respuesta y su amiga por el contrario los miraba con desconfianza.

\- No conocíamos esa noticia – reaccionó John

\- En el periódico venía que se desconocía la causa pero que se habían quedado tan rígidos que hasta la sangre era sólida – explicó Estefanía a su amiga y a los dos hombres de los que no podía fiarse - ¿de verdad no lo sabíais?

\- No, es un fastidio, nos parecía una gran historia de partida pero aprovecharse de un hecho tan luctuoso no… - se apresuró a responder Bobby

\- No lo sabían, y la idea no es mala, a mí me gusta su enfoque – Eleanor sirvió un poco más de vino a sus invitados – reconócelo Fannie a ti te gustaría algo así, una historia de misterio en la que se tratara con respeto la historia clásica

\- Si claro – sonrió la mujer – voy a ayudaros, pero como hagáis una chapuza ni se os ocurra mencionarme en los créditos

\- No la publicaremos sin tu visto bueno – prometió John

 **Sam**

Dean se estaba comportando como un perfecto y educado hermano mayor en la casa de Rachel. Debería estar contento por cómo había ayudado a la señora Minner a poner la mesa o cómo charlaba con el padre de Rachel totalmente convencido de que Tom Brady haría olvidar a Bledsoe. Alan Minner era fan de los Patriots aunque ese equipo nunca hubiera ganado una Súper Bowl.

Debería estar contento. Eso se decía el muchacho, sentado en el sofá con Rachel cuchicheándole al oído, haciendo manitas, sin que el señor Minner hiciera otra cosa que sonreírle o la señora Minner pareciera molesta con sus muestras de cariño. Era raro. Aunque si lo pensaba bien tampoco es que tuviera mucha experiencia en lo que hacen normalmente las familias cuando invitan a almorzar al novio de su hija y a su hermano.

\- Pues sí señora Minner, estamos muy orgullosos de Sam, tiene un expediente extraordinario a pesar de tener que mudarnos continuamente – El chico miró a su hermano sorprendido por la sinceridad con la que había hablado

\- Vuestro padre es militar ¿verdad? – el señor Minner le pasó las patatas a Rachel para que se sirviera la primera.

\- Sí señor, Marine – respondió Sam

\- Segundo Batallón, Primera de Marines, Compañía Echo – completó Dean

\- ¿Y tú no has pensado en la carrera militar muchacho? – preguntó el padre de Rachel en tono crítico, Sam se vio forzado a intervenir para defender a su hermano pero su novia se adelantó

\- Dean ha retrasado su alistamiento hasta que Sam acabe sus estudios, "Papá" – dijo la chica autoritariamente, Sam se sintió un poco cortado por esa defensa tan inmediata aunque agradecido por Dean – como no tienen madre se ha encargado de su hermano todo este tiempo, mientras su padre tiene que trabajar.

\- Ah, claro – rectificó el hombre tartamudeando – eso es muy noble por tu parte muchacho

\- No es para tanto – sonrió el mayor de los Winchester sin parecer lo más mínimamente molesto - ¿Puedo tomar más salsa señora Minner?

El incidente apenas había llegado a serlo y Sam se relajó por fin, no sabía cómo era su hermano cuando estaba con adultos, en realidad, aparte de algún policía, la gente que conocían por el trabajo de su padre y los profesores de los colegios por los que habían pasado nunca había visto a su hermano "con personas normales" almorzando en ambiente familiar. Había esperado que Dean estuviera arisco e incómodo y sin embargo era como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda su vida, como si hubiera nacido para eso.

Su asombro, esa leve punzada en el corazón al comprender lo que se estaban perdiendo, lo que papá les había negado en la búsqueda de un monstruo que quizás no llegaran a encontrar jamás, debió ser claro para Rachel que apretó su mano bajo la mesa y le sonrió comprensiva.

\- Sammy, ¿Me pasas el pan?

\- Tienes otra bandeja justo al lado Dean – Rachel se le adelantó

\- Tiene más corteza, como antes dijiste que preferías con más corteza, yo lo prefiero con mucha miga – dijo pinchando un trozo con su navaja de hoja de plata, Sam fulminó a su hermano con la mirada al darse cuenta de que estaba probando la "humanidad" de su novia, al final iba a resultar que no estaba siendo tan "normal".

\- Un intercambio entonces – Rachel cogió el trozo y le dio otro de la panera que había en su lado de la mesa - ¡Qué navaja tan bonita! ¿Me dejas verla?

\- Te he puesto cubierto Dean – murmuró la señora Minner afectada

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Es la costumbre señora, a veces la uso sin darme cuenta, ten, me la regaló Sam hace algunos años ya – se la dio a la chica que la tomó sin miedo acariciando la empuñadura y la hoja – le cambié la hoja hace un par de años.

\- Es preciosa – dijo devolviéndosela

\- Dean, ¿podemos hablar fuera un momento? – exigió inapelablemente el más joven de los Winchester

Salieron al porche y le empujó con ambas manos sin conseguir que se moviera ni un centímetro. Su hermano esperaba que estuviera molesto, no se había comportado así con Rachel por accidente, había sido totalmente premeditado.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

\- Teniendo una cena agradable con tu novia y su familia

\- Ella no es una mujer lobo, ni un metamórfico

\- No, no lo es

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Sabes a qué nos dedicamos Sam, sólo me aseguraba

\- ¿has terminado de asegurarte?

\- Sí – Dean se mordió los labios y le miró de una forma extraña, el chico supo enseguida que no estaba ni mucho menos satisfecho con el resultado de "las pruebas" - ¿podemos volver? La señora Minner ha hecho tarta

\- Si claro, Dean ¿Si estuviera pasando algo malo me lo dirías? – decidió cambiar de táctica, la comida estaba sido perfecta hasta ese momento, quizás aún pudieran terminarla bien

\- Por supuesto hermanito, cuando haya algo que debas saber serás el primero al que se lo diga – el mayor le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le empujó "sutilmente" hacia dentro – nunca he probado la tarta de frambuesas, seguro que está espectacular.

 **Dean**

Había estado a punto de meter la pata en casa de Rachel. Le repateaba tener que ocultar a Sam sus sospechas. Incluso aunque se hubiera creído sus excusas. Más que protegerle le hacía sentir como si le estuviera usando de cebo en una cacería.

Sin embargo, por mucho que todos sus instintos le gritaran insistentemente que la chica era un monstruo no tenía ninguna prueba para demostrarlo. Era un fastidio, al menos la tarta de la señora Minner estaba deliciosa. Cogió otro trozo de la que se habían traído, sí, estaba deliciosa. Sammy le puso mala cara cuando aceptó el regalo de la mujer tan rápidamente, pero le daba igual.

En la cabaña la tarta estaba incluso más buena. No le llegaba el nauseabundo olor a desagüe que había en casa de Rachel. ¿De eso no se daba cuenta Sam? La casa de su novia olía a huevos podridos y sus padres actuaban de una forma muy rara. Al menos por eso debería dejar de salir con ella.

\- Esto está para morirse – suspiró volviendo a levantar el papel de aluminio para coger otro trozo y encontró una nota en el relleno

Sacó el papel manchado, no lo había escrito la señora Minner sino su esposo. "No puedes ayudarnos, pero sí salvar a tu hermano. Aléjalo de ella". Quizás no sabía aún que clase de monstruo era Rachel, pero ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que era un monstruo y que Sam era su objetivo. No quedaba otra opción, tenía que llamar a su padre.

El menor llegó en ese momento acompañado por su inseparable chica-monstruo, y Dean sintió náuseas. Apretó el papel en la mano y corrió al baño. Vomitó todo lo que había comido y se lavó la cara para ver el rostro preocupado de su hermano en el espejo, no había cerrado bien la puerta o el chico había abierto el seguro desde fuera.

\- ¿Ves como no es tan difícil abrir un pestillo desde la calle? – balbució débilmente

\- ¿Estás enfermo?

\- No, no, me habré comido ese pastel con demasiadas ganas – tosió, iba a vomitar otra vez – vete, cierra

Apenas tuvo tiempo de volver al váter, Sam le sostuvo al perder el equilibrio, no era normal lo débil que se sentía. Su larguirucho hermanito le ayudó a salir cuando terminó y hubiera jurado que Rachel sonreía ladinamente al verle en ese estado lamentable aunque fingiera estar preocupada también.

\- ¿Estás bien? Puedo ir a la farmacia y traerte algo…

\- No, yo lo haré – Dean suplicó mentalmente que no se le ocurriera pedirle a la muchacha que se quedara con él – Rachel, ¿te quedas con Dean? Ha estado a punto de caerse, está muy mareado.

\- Estoy bien, no… - las arcadas no le permitieron negarse

\- Por supuesto, no hace falta ni que lo pidas, date prisa

Sam dejó a su hermano en un sillón y salió a toda velocidad. Rachel se sentó frente al hermano de su novio y le dio una toalla húmeda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó con curiosidad

\- ¿perdona?

\- No soy estúpida Dean Winchester y tú, aunque finjas serlo, tampoco eres tan imbécil – hizo un gento con la mano y el joven cazador se sintió peor aún – Qué te ha dicho mi padre.

\- Es por la tarta – la nota del pastel cayó sobre su regazo y el pecoso intentó mantener el tipo levantando la cabeza desafiante – me advirtió que Sam se podía hacer "tartadicto" y he intentado evitarlo comiéndomela entera, pero debo tener una sobredosis

Ella se levantó y a los ojos del Winchester su figura se volvió oscura y amenazante arrinconándole en el sillón. Se subió sobre él y le acarició el cabello reclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Dean era incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento, se había sentido así un par de veces en el pasado, cazando, cuando algún espíritu furioso le había aprisionado con su fuerza invisible.

\- ¿Qué eres tú? – masculló sin poder hacer nada más. Ella lo besó y fue una de las experiencias más humillantes y desagradables de su vida – besas como un pez muerto

\- No te vas a interponer entre tu hermano y yo Dean, si lo haces no te creerá y lo perderás para siempre – murmuró ella sonriendo con suficiencia – pero como eso le haría daño al pobrecito Sammy, prefiero que seas un buen hermanito y mantengas la boca cerrada.

\- Que considerada

\- Estoy aquí para cuidar de Sam, es lo único que te interesa saber.

 **_ Continuará**


	10. El despertar de Medusa

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 10: El despertar de Medusa**

 **John**

Bobby le miraba mientras le dejaba las armas que pudiera necesitar y metía el resto en la bolsa. El mensaje de su hijo mayor en el contestador le había puesto frenético. Dean jamás le llamaría por algo sin importancia y mucho menos usaría a su hermano como excusa.

\- A ver, ¿qué te ha dicho el chico? – preguntó cuándo pareció que John estaba un poco más calmado.

\- Nada, no me coge el móvil – murmuró – pero ya le conoces, tiene que estar desangrándose literalmente para pedir ayuda.

\- El mensaje, digo el mensaje.

\- Sólo que Sam está en problemas y que necesita ayuda – cogió la llave y fue al coche

\- Puedo acompañarte John, dos cazadores son mejor que uno.

\- No vamos a dejar el trabajo los dos, es nuestra responsabilidad ¿no? Si la cosa está mal te llamaré.

-Son treinta horas John, podríamos turnarnos, sólo digo eso – el Winchester no había pensado en el tiempo que tardaría en llegar, sólo en el problema que podrían tener sus hijos para que Dean le llamara, vaciló pensando en aceptar la oferta de su amigo – intenta llamarlo otra vez

Cogió el Motorola y volvió a marcar el número del muchacho. Iba a detenerlo después del cuarto tono antes de que saltara el contestador, pero esta vez sí le respondió.

\- ¡Dean! ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó ansioso

\- ¿Papá? – no era el mayor, era la voz sorprendida de Sam

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Sammy? – preguntó aún más preocupado - ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Por qué no estás en clase?

\- Dean está enfermo, ha cogido una gripe estomacal, no me ha parecido bien dejarle solo hoy, ¿por qué llamas?

\- Dale el teléfono a tu hermano – ordenó, si Sam no había respondido otra cosa era porque Dean no le había dicho al chico que había llamado.

\- Papá, ha estado con fiebre toda la noche, y vomitando, está destrozado, incluso deliraba.

\- Sólo está enfermo Bobby, puedo encargarme yo solo – suspiró aliviado – no hace falta que lo despiertes Sam, voy para allá

\- Ven si quieres, pero lo peor ha pasado. Estuvo delirando y me asustó un poco, estuve a punto de llevarle al hospital pero una amiga mía trajo a su padre, que es médico y ahora parece mejor, sólo que hecho polvo – contestó nerviosamente el muchacho, John pensó que debía haberse preocupado mucho cuando parecía tan alterado – ayer estaba desvariando sobre que la cabaña estaba llena de espíritus que querían cogerme, decía que tenía que llamarte... Espera, ¿te llamó? Papá, no lo hizo a posta, fue la fiebre…

\- Entonces ¿no pasa nada?

\- No, está mejor, en cuanto despierte le digo que te llame

\- No Sam, ya llamo yo más tarde, entonces dices que está bien, no tiene que ver con su herida ni nada…

\- El doctor se sorprendió un poco al verla, pero Dean se inventó una buena excusa

\- OK, entonces me quedaré con Bobby a terminar el trabajo, solo serán un par de días más, espero – suspiró – eh Sammy, cuida de tu hermano

\- Sip, tranquilo – la voz del chico sonó confiada - tened cuidado.

John respiró profundamente al colgar, y murmuró un aliviado "necesito una copa".

 **Sam**

La cola de la farmacia era eterna. En dos días ya había venido dos veces. El padre de Rachel tenía razón, el brote de gripe había colapsado las urgencias y las farmacias. Estaba agradecido de que el hombre hubiera examinado a Dean después de salir del hospital, con lo cansado que debía estar. Quería volver a la cabaña lo antes posible, no por Dean, él estaba bien atendido. Rachel le acompañaba pero no podía pedirle a la muchacha que faltase a clase tanto tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña Dean seguía acostado, le echó el sobre de antibiótico en un vaso con un poco de agua y se preparó para avergonzarse ajenamente delante de Rachel. Su hermano mayor era una criatura cuando se trataba de tomar medicinas.

\- Ey, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó compasivo, no estaba acostumbrado a que pareciera tan indefenso.

\- Bien, no necesito eso – murmuró sentándose trabajosamente en la cama

\- Tómatelo, todo – ordenó dándole el vaso y sentándose a su lado, iba a insistir pero Dean se lo bebió sin dudar ni un segundo

\- Papá ha llamado – dijo el enfermo en voz baja

\- ¿ha dicho algo? ¿va a venir? – preguntó

\- Lo de siempre, le quedan un par de días – dijo acostándose de nuevo – no necesito a nadie que cuide de mi Sam, en cuanto me tome un par de porquerías más de esas y duerma veinticuatro horas estaré bien, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, ve a clase.

\- No parece que estés bien…

\- Tengo un gripazo Sam, necesito descanso y que tú no la pilles también, lávate las manos y lárgate – gruñó

Le hizo caso, la señora Minner le había convencido de que fuera a almorzar después de clase que iba a preparar sopa para que se la trajera a Dean. No sabía cómo agradecer a los padres de Rachel que fueran tan atentos con su hermano.

\- Sammy, llévate el móvil por si llama papá, yo no me voy a mover de aquí

\- Vale

Se marchó a regañadientes, pero no podía hacerles el feo a los padres de su novia. La noche anterior Dean había tenido tanta fiebre que tuvo que llamar al señor Minner que le hizo meterlo en una bañera con agua fría con ropa y todo. Había pasado tanto miedo, pero Dean reaccionó y dejó de tener espasmos cuando la fiebre bajó de los 39 grados.

\- Yo le he visto mejor – dijo Rachel alegremente enganchada de su brazo

\- Anoche ya no sabía qué hacer, si no es por tu padre…

\- En el hospital no le hubieran hecho otra cosa, y con la cantidad de gente que hay enferma hubieran tardado mucho más en atenderle, pero está mucho mejor, no ha vomitado más, yo le he visto mejor cara esta mañana.

\- Vaya novio que te hace cuidar de su hermano mayor – se rió el chico

\- No me importa, se nota que te quiere a pesar de ser un idiota

\- Oye, no te habrá dicho ninguna tontería sobre mí ¿verdad? – preguntó, a Dean le encantaba burlarse de él avergonzándolo con historias de cuando era pequeño

\- No, que va, ha estado dormido todo el tiempo, ha despertado un par de minutos antes de que llegaras – Sam suspiró aliviado, la última chica con la que salió estuvo riéndose horas cuando su hermano le contó cómo con seis años cogió la placa de policía de su padre e intentó detener a un ranchero de Texas por pegarle a un perro, y eso que no le dijo que sabía que la placa era falsa - pero, por la cara de susto que has puesto, estoy deseando que me cuente algo

\- No, si no hay nada que contar…

 **Dean**

En cuanto el chico salió por la puerta se levantó y reunió todas las armas de que disponía, no eran muchas: su navaja de plata que no iba a servir para nada, su revólver… Y encima le había dicho que se llevara el móvil. Tendría que salir y buscar al padre Jim, era al único que podía recurrir ahora.

Empezó a temblar de impotencia. Esa cría, la clase de monstruo que fuera, le había hecho esto. Cuando su padre llamó y la escuchó hablar con él como si fuera Sam, mientras lo mantenía inmóvil y mudo en la cama con un gesto… Dean sacudió la cabeza y trató de controlarse. Todo volvía a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil, tan impotente.

Así no conseguiría ayuda, necesitaba que papá viniera, él era el mejor cazando monstruos, sabría qué hacer. Pero al enfermarle, Rachel había ganado casi una semana y cualquiera sabía lo que tenía planeado para Sam en esa semana.

Era culpa suya, debió llamar a John en cuanto Don le contó lo que sabía sobre Rachel, debió afrontar el hecho de que había tomado drogas, debió decir a su padre y a su hermano que ese último fantasma hizo algo más que obligarle a intentar matarse y no lo hizo. Se calló y ahora esa pequeña bruja o lo que fuera le tenía dónde quería.

¿Qué podía hacer? Era prácticamente un prisionero, y cuando se recobrara de esa gripe sobrenatural quizás fuera demasiado tarde.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí.

Pero lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho esa bruja no le permitía salir de la cabaña. Con solo intentarlo sentía su cuerpo arder y perder toda la fuerza, incluso la necesaria para mantenerse en pie.

Se arrastró hacia el sofá temblando y se acostó en él, quitándose las lágrimas de impotencia que no había podido contener. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil? ¿Cómo había permitido que esto pasara?

El fantasma tenía razón, siempre la había tenido, sólo era el tercero en discordia, el relleno, el débil del equipo, el que lo ponía en peligro. Debió haberse volado la cabeza en lugar del brazo. Debía liberar a su familia de la carga que era.

\- No, ¡no! ¡Arreglaré esto! – gritó para acallar la voz del fantasma, su propia voz – puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo ¡puedo hacerlo!

La mañana se le hizo una tortura eterna. Cuando Sam volvió, aunque seguía acompañado de Rachel casi lo besa del alivio que sintió. La muchacha se sentó junto a él en el sofá mientras Sam iba a la cocina a calentar la sopa que le había traído

\- Sigue portándote bien y no tendrás ningún problema conmigo – la miró con odio y ella sonrió – no debes temer por Sam, él no corre ningún peligro, te dije que mi misión es protegerlo.

\- No, esa es mi misión – volvió a sentirse inmovilizado

Siques vivo precisamente por eso – Dean no comprendía cómo no podía apartarla, darle un empujón, lo que fuera, mientras la chica parecía saber exactamente cuánto tiempo más tardaría Sam en calentar la sopa.

\- ¿Qué infiernos eres tú? – masculló pensando en pensaría Sammy si volvía con la cena y la veía sentada sobre sus piernas.

\- Caliente, caliente, hombrecito – se rió ella volviendo a besarle a la fuerza

 **_ Continuará**


	11. Cinco porros y Dean

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 11: Cinco porros y Dean**

 **John**

No habían tenido que esperar demasiado, el inspector Olsen, de homicidios del departamento Norte de San Francisco les avisó que tenían un nuevo ataque de su misterioso asesino en serie. John fue a la habitación de Bobby, un tipo de más o menos la altura de su amigo con un barato traje negro le miraba fijamente parado junto al impala.

\- ¡Joder Bobby! ¿de qué te has disfrazado? – murmuró frotándose los ojos mientras se acercaba al chatarrero

-He ido a la peluquería, un agente del FBI ha de ir bien afeitado

\- Pues no sé qué va a decir tu catedrática, seguro que lo primero que le atrajo de ti fue tu barba – se burló sentándose al volante mientras su compañero subía al asiento del copiloto.

\- Ja, ja, me mondo y me parto – le fulminaron los ojos grises de su amigo que destacaban más que nunca en la palidez del rostro sin una sombra de pelo

\- El inspector no te va a reconocer tampoco

\- Deja de darme la murga, idiota.

Lo único que dijo el policía sobre el nuevo aspecto de Bobby fue cuando preguntó si había terminado una misión encubierta a lo que su amigo contestó que eso era información reservada.

La víctima (o, según la opinión no expresada de John, el cabrón que había obtenido su merecido) era el proxeneta de un grupo de jovencitas brasileñas que se abrazaban aterrorizadas sin responder a las preguntas de la policía.

\- Esas zorras no han dicho nada inteligible – manifestó con desprecio el compañero de Olsen

\- Vaya, es usted todo un modelo de profesionalidad inspector Burrel – John apartó al policía y se acercó a las chicas, constatar que probablemente todas fueran menores sin papeles no mejoró su humor - Boa tarde senhoras, eu tenho que lhe fazer algumas perguntas

\- Não vimos nada, não sabemos nada... – murmuraron dos de ellas que parecían cuidar de las demas

\- Eu sou o agente especial Brad Rogers FBI e este é o meu colega agente Hawkes – desempolvó su mejor portugués aunque sería más adecuado conseguir un intérprete

\- Nós não ver nada, senhor, eu juro... – murmuró nerviosamente la que parecía mayor, John estaba convencido de que no tendría aún los diecisiete.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sophia

\- Dile que nos encargamos nosotros de la investigación y que nos haremos cargo de la custodia de las cinco – pidió Bobby cortando la protesta de los policías con un gesto autoritario – son testigos de un caso federal señores, me haré cargo de su custodia hasta que envíen a un agente de Washington para su traslado.

Sophia pareció comprender lo que había dicho el federal vestido de negro y se decidió a contarles lo que había visto. Tuvieron que dejar la habitación de Bobby a las muchachas y conseguirles algo de ropa y comida.

\- Te lo juro Bobby, como me encuentre a la Medusa esa en lugar de cargármela la beso, ¿has mirado a esas niñas?

\- John…

\- No tío, son crías y a saber lo que ese mierda les obligó a hacer, es… de verdad me alegro que esté tieso porque lo habría reventado ahí mismo – gruñó enfadado

\- Céntrate amigo

\- Seguimos sin saber por dónde buscar…

La única que se había decidido a hablar con ellos fue Sophia, quizás porque era la mayor y porque entendía un poco el inglés. Su declaración no se diferenciaba mucho de la de Fillion, una mujer les dijo en perfecto portugués que se taparan los ojos y no los abrieran hasta que les diera permiso. La única diferencia era la descripción de la mujer, esta vez no era ninguna modelo de pasarela, se trataba de una mujer hispana, sobre la cuarentena que hubiera podido pasar por la madre de alguna de ellas.

\- ¿Conseguiste sacar foto a la doctora Alvarado? – preguntó Bobby cuando volvían de comprobar que las muchachas estaban bien

\- Si, a tu Ellie también

\- Estoy hablando en serio John, enseñémosle la foto a Sophia

-No va a ser ella, sería demasiado fácil.

\- Eliminemos la duda

Era ella, la mujer que les dijo que cerraran los ojos, la reconocieron en la foto, las cinco, sin ninguna duda. La amiga de la doctora Visyak tenía relación con el caso, ¿Eleanor Visyak también?

 **Sam**

Dean volvía a comportarse de forma rara. Le evitaba, cuando no podía evitarle se limitaba a hablar con monosílabos. No había vuelto a acompañarle a casa de los Minner y ni siquiera había probado el otro pastel que la Señora Minner hizo expresamente para él, y estaba buenísimo, Sam podía dar fe de ello.

Pero lo peor de todo es que sus compañeros de instituto le habían dicho que habían visto a su hermano andar con Don Parrish otra vez y eso, junto a que no acababa de recuperarse hizo al chico preguntarse si Dean no estaría, de nuevo, fumando María.

Entró en la cabaña y no le sorprendió ver que su hermano no había tocado la cocina. Esto tenía que terminar, tenía que hablar con papá y contarle lo que estaba pasando. Debía decirle todo lo que sabía, odiaba tener que ser un chivato, pero era por el bien de Dean.

Sacó el móvil de la mochila y se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba, ¡con lo caros que eran esos trastos! Ni siquiera comenzaba a cargar, no le llegaba corriente. Se puso frenético ¿y si su padre llamaba? Necesitaba un teléfono.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dean entró con la compra

\- No sé qué le pasa, no carga – miró a su hermano que esquivó sus ojos y cogió el aparato abriéndolo

\- No parece problema de la batería, miraré los conectores – murmuró cogiendo unos guantes de goma y un destornillador

\- Dean ¿te pasa algo?

\- Si no conseguimos que funcione tendrás que llamar al pastor Jim para que avise a Papá

\- Puedo pedirle a Rachel que me preste el suyo…

\- No

\- Dean, seguro que no le importa, acaba de comprarse un modelo nuevo, nos dejaría el viejo y…

\- No

\- Venga hombre ¿por qué no?

\- Haz lo que te dé la gana – gruñó mientras desmontaba el móvil

Rachel llegó cinco minutos más tarde, tenían deberes de matemáticas y Sam se había comprometido a explicarle la ecuación de la regla de tres inversa. El comportamiento de Dean pasó de ser distante a rozar la mala educación. Cuando ella entró cogió su chaqueta y salió por la puerta sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó la chica sorprendida - ¿he hecho algo?

\- No tengo ni idea, desde que se recuperó no puede estar más raro.

\- ¿Tú estás bien? – la muchacha se acercó tocándole el rostro con cariño y apartando el flequillo de sus ojos – estás preocupado

\- ¿Y si ha vuelto a…? – balbució asustado – nunca le había visto así, no lo entiendes, es Dean, no…

\- Ven, necesitas hablar, tienes que contarme todo lo que te preocupa – Rachel le tomó de la mano y se sentaron en el sofá – estamos juntos ahora y se lo importante que es un hermano mayor, yo perdí a la mía porque creí que dejándola hacer y dándole su espacio sería capaz de abrirse y superar sus problemas, no me di cuenta de que con su actitud estaba pidiendo ayuda en lugar de rechazarla, y a ti no te va a pasar lo mismo. Conozco a tu hermano de apenas unas semanas pero se nota que le ocurre algo.

 **Dean**

Anduvo sin rumbo por las afueras, la cabeza en mil cosas distintas. Sin darse cuenta estaba frente al local donde conoció a Don. Era temprano y estaba cerrado aún. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo enfrentarse a Rachel. No tenía ni idea de cómo contactar con su padre sin que ella se enterara.

Estaba en la puñetera calle y no podía sentirse más encerrado y más impotente. Joder, ¡era una puta cría! Dejó atrás los pubs, la zona de fiestas, y siguió andando bordeando uno de los lagos hasta llegar a un cementerio. Vio a Don, sentando junto a una tumba, en el suelo, fumándose un porro.

Se dejó caer a su lado y su amigo no preguntó nada, le pasó el canuto y lo cogió sin protestar, al menos durante unos minutos no pensaría en nada. No le sorprendió leer en la tumba el apellido Minner. Ruth Minner, debía ser la hermana de Rachel.

\- Lo siento tío – murmuró Don

\- Gracias – aceptó el nuevo porro y dio una profunda calada, señaló la tumba – yo también lo siento

\- Era una criaja encantadora, Rachel, era la hermanita pequeña que todo el mundo adora tío – Don se rió sacudiendo la cabeza – ni te imaginas la de veces que Ruth y yo nos la llevábamos al parque, o de paseo, más de una vez se pensaron que era nuestra. Adorábamos a Rachel, y de repente, cuando cumplió los siete, Ruth…

\- No tienes que contarme nada – murmuró Dean pasándole el porro

\- No era así, era la pequeña más dulce y alegre que te puedas imaginar. Ruth la quería tanto y de la noche a la mañana empezó a decir que no era su hermana

Su nuevo amigo había bajado las defensas por completo con él, encendió otro canuto y se lo pasó. Dean pensaba furiosamente en lo que estaba oyendo, cambió, la novia de Don decía que no era su hermana. Pero no era un metamórfico, eso estaba claro, y un fantasma furioso no posee a nadie durante tanto tiempo. Días, quizás semanas, pero no años.

\- De eso hace ¿once años?

\- No, trece, trece años… y no la creí – iban por el cuarto canuto, y las lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento surcaron el rostro delgado y macilento de su amigo – fue justo después de que unos perros salvajes entraran en casa de Caleb y mataran a sus padres. Ella intentó hacer daño a Rachel y sus padres la encerraron unas semanas en una clínica. Yo… me pidieron que fuese a verla y parecía que se recobraba. Los médicos dijeron que era un brote psicótico pero que con medicación podría llevar una vida normal y ser la de antes

\- ¿se suicidó en el hospital?

\- No, fingió que estaba mejor, les hizo creer que el tratamiento funcionaba y yo sabía que no, que seguía pensando que su hermanita era un malvado monstruo que iba a hacer cosas terribles – suspiró y sacó sus últimas reservas de droga de la chaqueta – este es el último.

Se lo dio a Dean que lo encendió y dio una calada con los sentidos algo entumecidos, pero no había dejado de pensar en lo que estaba contando Don. Analizando cada palabra, incluso creyó que podía tener algo que ver la muerte de los padres de Caleb con lo que había ocurrido con Rachel de pequeña.

\- Sólo hablaba conmigo de Rachel, me contaba cosas que… dijo que había sido ella quien había degollado a unos perros que aparecieron desangrados en varias casas, que la escuchaba hablar en un lenguaje extraño, decía que cuando estaban a solas se reía de ella y le hablaba de forma muy distinta a como hablaba a los demás, yo quería convencer a Ruth de que era sólo su enfermedad, ¿sabes? Pensé que si conseguía grabar un video de ellas dos solas sin que supieran que lo grababa podía demostrar a Ruth que sólo eran alucinaciones – se rió amargamente – conseguí grabar ese video

\- ¿Lo grabaste? ¿descubriste algo?

\- Ruth tenía razón, la niña pequeña era un monstruo, era cruel, era… jamás había escuchado nada más monstruoso que las cosas que le decía, con las que la torturaba – llamé a los Minner y les dije lo que había hecho y que les demostraría que Ruth no estaba enferma, pero cuando les enseñé la película estaba velada, sin sonido, el señor Minner se enfadó y me echó de su casa y me prohibieron acercarme a Ruth. Después de eso, la volvieron a internar varias veces. Yo intentaba ir a verla y me echaban. En lugar de fingir y hacerme el simpático con Rachel cometí la idiotez de contar lo que había visto, lo que había grabado. No tengo ni idea de cuándo empecé a beber sin control y a fumar maría. Y una noche esa bruja diminuta estaba en mi dormitorio, o quizás lo soñé, puede que lo soñara, me dijo que ya había cumplido su labor y que tenía lo que quería. A la mañana siguiente encontraron el cuerpo de Ruth en el lago. Yo, les dije a los padres que ellos la habían matado, que habían permitido que Rachel la matara. Mis padres intentaron ayudarme, me internaron un tiempo pero al final no pudieron, dijeron que eran ellos y mis hermanos o yo y me echaron de casa… y hasta ahora.

\- Y ahora ha ido por mi hermano.

Había oscurecido, un viento helado llegaba hasta ambos desde el lago al que se asomaba el lado este del cementerio. Dean echó un último vistazo a su amigo sin saber que sería el último. La cabeza le daba vueltas y cuando entró en la cabaña apenas escuchó las recriminaciones de su hermano que incluso lo zarandeó. Murmurando "Vete a dormir Sammy" se echó sobre la cama con ropa y todo y se quedó dormido.

 **_ Continuará**


	12. Zorrito rojo

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 12: Zorrito rojo**

 **John**

Un cazador como Bobby Singer conocía a tanta gente en lugares y posiciones tan distintas que hasta John estaba sorprendido de los recursos de su amigo. Esta vez esos recursos sirvieron para conseguir papeles a las muchachas y enviarlas con una familia de acogida que las recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Con ese problema solucionado, porque, como decía el chatarrero ¿de qué sirve matar monstruos si no salvamos a la gente? Se dedicaron al que realmente traía de cabeza a ambos. Ahora que sabían que Estefanía Alvarado estaba implicada en el caso de las petrificaciones, ¿debían ir por ella?

\- Seguimos sin saber qué es y cómo detenerla – esta vez el reticente era Bobby

\- Y si la doctora Visyak tiene algo que ver

\- No creo, creo que sólo son amigas

\- Bobby…

\- Ella no está implicada – afirmó inapelable el más bajo – necesitamos investigar más sobre Alvarado, Rufus me ha dado el número de un cazador de Miami que la conoce

\- ¿Y el no…?

\- No ha cambiado nada John, no se va a negar a dar una indicación, pero no volverá a trabajar conmigo – el chatarrero se rascó la barba que amenazaba con recuperar rápidamente su largura original – y no puedo reprochárselo ¿cómo podría? Si prefieres llamarlo tú y trabajar con él en este caso…

\- Déjate de idioteces, sabes que eres el único en quien confío.

El conocido de Rufus les confirmó varias desapariciones más en su ciudad, que dejaron de producirse cuando la doctora se marchó de Miami. Empezaban a haber demasiadas coincidencias rodeando a la catedrática hispana de mitología helénica. Pero como no iban a colarse en casa de la mujer con unas sandalias aladas para cortarle la cabeza, el sospechar de ella sin un arma efectiva no iba a servir de mucho.

John salió de la tienda de ocultismo sin que el cazador con el que había quedado hiciera acto de presencia. Pensativo, cogió su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de Dean, su hijo mayor debía estar aburrido de hacer de niñera del más joven y quería saber cuándo iría a recogerle. No le respondió, le tenía dicho que no malgastara el dinero en tonterías, vale que ya llevaba casi un mes en Minnesota pero había sido herido y dudaba que estuviera preparado para volver al trabajo tan pronto.

Sonrió divertido, Dean era demasiado inquieto como para permanecer demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada y un mes era más que una eternidad para él. Si le llamaba era que ya estaba bien de la gripe que dijo Sam.

Al levantar la cabeza vio a las doctoras justo frente a él. Por el ademán hubiera jurado que iban a la tienda de la que acababa de salir pero, sólo pasaron de largo ignorándole mientras continuaban por la acera.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo irónicamente, entonces la doctora Visyak se volvió y fingió que le reconocía

\- Ah señor Rogers, no me había dado cuenta de que era usted

\- Brad – corrigió John - Quedamos en que me tutearía

\- Ah sí, ¿Cómo está Kenny?

\- ¡John! ¡Menos mal que te pillo…! – el dueño de la tienda, un brujo que había dejado el negocio para rehacer su vida sin magia se paró en seco al verle con las mujeres

\- ¿John? – preguntó Estefanía antes de que el cazador pudiera reaccionar.

\- Si, ¿John Winchester? – contestó el ex brujo indeciso sabiendo que había cometido un error.

John retrocedió unos pasos, sabiéndose descubierto, Eleanor Visyak no sabía que decir ni qué preguntar, su amiga ordenó al brujo que volviera a la tienda. El cazador intentó no mirar a ninguna a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no nos acompaña a la mansión John Winchester? – la mano pequeña y delicada de la hispana se clavó en su brazo con la fuerza de una garra de metal – hace muy bien no mirándome a la cara.

 **Sam**

La tarde anterior le había contado a Rachel todo, su vida, su historia, la de Dean, para ayudar a su hermano. Sin embargo Dean prefería fumar porros, prefería emborracharse y tratarle como a un estorbo que sólo le amargaba la vida. Sam ya no sabía que hacer, le hubiera ido mejor haberse quedado solo que pedir a su padre que dejara que Dean le acompañara.

Se levantó y se duchó. No era capaz de desayunar, hizo un poco de café y se sentó en la cama mirando el cuerpo de su hermano desparramado e inerme. Si la respiración acompasada del mayor no sonara tan fuerte hubiera parecido un cadáver como los varios que ya había visto tirados en cunetas.

 _\- Nunca te he dicho a qué se dedica mi padre… - le había dicho a Rachel_

 _\- Es Marine_

 _\- Lo fue… yo… - la miró a los ojos – te he mentido, mi padre no está en una misión en el extranjero y la herida de bala de Dean no fue un accidente cuando ayudaba a mi padre a limpiar sus armas para marcharse. Nosotros nos dedicamos a cazar._

 _\- ¿Sois furtivos? – exclamó Rachel abriendo mucho los ojos y alejándose unos centímetros del chico_

 _\- No, no, no somos furtivos, lo que cazamos… no tenía que haberte dicho nada, no me vas a creer_

 _\- Inténtalo_

 _\- Cazamos monstruos, seres sobrenaturales, fantasmas, poltergeits, hombres lobo…_

 _\- ¿Qué? Sam, no bromees…_

 _\- No bromeo, te lo juro Rachel, nunca antes le había contado esto a nadie, por favor, no estoy loco – insistió el chico – existen los monstruos y mi familia los destruye para que no hagan daño a la gente._

 _\- ¿Eso te han dicho? Venga Sam, no puedes pretender que…_

 _\- Es la verdad, lo es…_

 _Ella se levantó dispuesta a irse y el chico se llevó las manos a la cara derrotado, estaba perdiendo a su hermano y ahora había arruinado lo que tenía con Rachel. Dean le había dicho muchas veces que nunca contara a qué se dedicaban, que nadie le creería, que le tomarían por loco, pero._

 _\- Sam – no se había ido, estaba frente a él y le miraba con una expresión que no logró descifrar – mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad, te creeré, si me dices la verdad te creeré._

 _\- Es cierto, lo que acabo de decirte – dijo obedeciendo y deseando que le creyera – te lo juro por mi vida_

 _\- Es… está bien – se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre las que él mantenía enlazadas – os dedicáis a cazar monstruos, ¿por qué? ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que le ocurre a tu hermano?_

 _\- Cuando yo era un bebé, algo, no sabemos qué fue, mató a mi madre y quemó mi casa._

 _\- ¡Es espantoso!_

 _\- Mi padre, desde entonces, está buscando respuestas, se hizo cazador de monstruos, y nos llevó con él, nos enseñó a defendernos, he visto muchas cosas Rachel, cosas horribles, pero mi padre y mi hermano han salvado a mucha gente – suspiró y la miró, ella estaba impresionada, y lo mejor era que le estaba creyendo – antes de venir aquí eliminamos el fantasma de una casa embrujada, pero ese fantasma casi consigue que Dean se suicide, no sé cómo, ni qué le dijo, ni cómo consiguió desviar el arma de su propio corazón, fue… desde entonces Dean ha estado raro._

 _\- ¡A tu hermano lo ha atacado un fantasma! Sam, ¡es un milagro que no esté loco! – exclamó ella_

 _\- No es la primera vez, ya lo han herido antes, a él, a papá, siempre se recuperan…_

 _\- Son personas Sam, y hablas de ellos como si fueran superhéroes de los comics que se recuperan y punto. Si a mí me atacara un fantasma con la suficiente fuerza como para obligarme a matarme a mí misma, aunque sobreviviera, ¿te imaginas lo que haría con mi mente? ¿lo que ha podido hacer con la mente de Dean? Ahora entiendo por qué siempre me ha parecido que está vigilándome._

 _\- ¿qué?_

 _\- Tu hermano, es como un halcón vigilando a su cría cuando está cerca de ti, no pierde a nadie de vista._

 _\- No… ¿de verdad hace eso?_

 _\- Probablemente lo haya hecho desde que perdisteis a tu madre, es la única explicación a que no lo hayas notado, porque no puede ser más evidente – Rachel sonrió, ahora sí que le creía, y Sam se sintió mucho mejor_

 _\- Papá pensó que Dean necesitaba un descanso, por eso se quedó conmigo en lugar de ir con él, pero… tienes razón Rachel, tiene que haberle hecho mucho daño ese fantasma, ¡dios! ¡soy un hermano horrible!_

 _\- No, quítate eso de la cabeza ahora mismo, si le dijeras eso a Dean seguro que no está de acuerdo_

 _\- Pero ¿Si está tomando drogas qué puedo hacer?_

 _\- No lo sé, pero no vas a estar solo Sam, voy a ayudarte, la verdad, estaba pensando que tu hermano era un capullo, pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas_

Cuando ella se fue estaba convencido de que en cuanto Dean regresara le obligaría a decirle qué le pasaba y después lo solucionarían, como fuera. Esta vez Sam iba a ser el hermano mayor, esta vez Sam iba a ser el que salvara a su hermano. Pero no era tan sencillo, Dean estaba peor de lo que había creído. Menos mal que Rachel le prestó de buen grado su teléfono viejo, marcó el número de su padre y, como siempre, saltó el contestador.

\- Papá, te necesitamos, Dean te necesita, está muy mal, ven tan rápido como puedas.

 **Dean**

Si no podía llamar él a su padre haría que Sam lo hiciera. Y lo estaba haciendo bien, aunque se la estuviera jugando con el asunto de los porros. Pero no iba a seguir fumando, si quería ser útil, si quería salvar a Sam, a los Minner y ayudar a Don debía tener la mente clara y no evadirse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Podría ser un maldito egoísta estúpido pero no era un cobarde y no iba a abandonar a su hermano.

Aunque ahora mismo Sammy pensara todo lo contrario. Le fastidiaba hacer eso, pero era la única forma de engañar a Rachel, de hacerle creer que su adicción y su forma de actuar eran por miedo a sus represalias y que estaba siguiendo sus instrucciones.

No era tan fácil. La niña había encontrado la forma de acorralarle sin que Sam supiera nada. Se suponía que tenía que estar en clase y no en su casa dónde Dean se había colado a buscar en su habitación algo que usar contra ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó acercándose, y echando un vistazo sin ver nada fuera de su sitio

\- Quería verte

\- Pero se supone que estoy en clase y que en casa no hay nadie ¿cómo has entrado?

\- La puerta de atrás no tenía echado el pestillo

\- Tendré que tomar medidas con los descuidos de mi madre

No comprendía como podía darle tanto miedo esa muchacha, pero se lo daba, y no quería meter a la señora Minner en un lío.

\- Forcé la puerta – reconoció

\- Por qué

\- Quería saber qué clase de criatura sobrenatural eres

\- Ya viste que no me afecta la plata

\- Lo vi

\- Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por ser amable contigo Dean, por el bien de Sam, pero no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil.

\- Lo siento

\- Tendré que ser más contundente contigo – hizo un gesto con la mano y Dean se vio lanzado por los aires hasta chocar dolorosamente con la pared – no quería llegar a esto, vete, vas a tener noticias mías pronto

Dean trató de levantarse pero ella se puso sobre él, creyó que esta vez iría más lejos de besarle y la empujó para gatear hacia la puerta y salir. Bajó las escaleras tropezando y corrió como un loco hasta que dejó de escuchar su risa burlona.

Ella dijo que iba a castigarle, pensó en Sam y se pasó el resto de la mañana vigilando el instituto. Al terminar las clases le vio salir de la mano de la bruja y tuvo que aguantarse y seguirles a distancia. Ella no hizo nada raro, con Sam era la típica chica que se sabía bonita enamorada del misterioso chico nuevo. Pasearon, fueron a casa de ella y después fueron a la cabaña. Siempre seguidos por Dean que una vez los vio entrar decidió que lo normal era que entrara él también.

\- ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? – debió haber imaginado que Sam iba a estar preocupado

\- Necesitaba pensar – se justificó sin mucho interés – no necesito que me abronques delante de tu novia

\- Dean, ni siquiera has comido, ¿estás drogándote otra vez?

Si la situación hubiera sido otra (si no tuviera delante al mayor monstruo que se había encontrado jamás y con la vida de su hermano y la de gente inocente en sus jodidas manos) ni siquiera habría respondido, habría mandado a Sam a pillar viento y se habría marchado. Pero no iba a dejarlo a solas con ella aunque eso supusiera tragar toda la mierda que hiciera falta.

\- No he comido, sí, he fumado maría – contestó mirándola a ella de la única forma en que podía desafiarla

\- ¡Dean! – Sam no estaba enfadado y el joven cazador no era capaz de mantener su desafío ante el semblante herido y preocupado del pequeño – creí que estabas bien, que…

\- Tu hermano me ha dicho a qué se dedica tu padre – la jodida bruja era muy buena actriz, se acercó a él y parecía preocupada de verdad – lo de los fantasmas, no te juzgo y te aseguro que tu hermano no te odia.

Por un momento estuvo tentado de mandarla a la mierda. Pero no tenía elección, no podía delatarla a su hermano y no podía acabar con ella. Estaba atrapado.

\- No sé qué me ocurre Sam – masculló concentrado buscando las fuerzas y la convicción para mentir al chico a la cara, lo mejor era usar una verdad a medias – ese fantasma tenía razón, no soy más que un inútil

\- No, no, no es cierto – su hermano lo abrazó – eres el mejor Dean, no importa que metas la pata alguna vez, o que no salgan las cosas como quieres, eres el mejor y vas a superar esto.

El puto crío le estaba emocionando, había una cosa con la que el fantasma no contó cuando le embrujó, con la que Rachel no contaba, había una cosa que el mismo Dean tendía a olvidar y que siempre le hacía dar lo mejor de sí mismo: Sam le quería y confiaba en él.

 **_ Continuará**


	13. Cap 13: Seis para ir

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 13: Seis para ir**

 **John**

Hacía frio en la bodega de la mansión. Desde dónde Estefanía Alvarado lo había atado, el cazador escuchaba a ambas mujeres discutir acaloradas. No podía ver nada, le habían vendado los ojos y Eleanor le había pedido que no se quitara la venda porque si lo hacía no podría protegerle. Entonces el famoso mito era cierto. La historiadora debía tener el escudo de Atenea con la cabeza de Medusa incrustado.

Alguien bajó a la bodega, por el perfume ligero, que recordaba vagamente a un bosque, supo que era Visyak. John no sabía qué pensar de ella, siempre sospechó que podía saber algo, pero no que estuviera implicada directamente. Esto iba a hacer mucho daño a Bobby y eso sin contar con lo que pudiera hacerle a él. Al menos sus hijos ya eran mayores y podrían cuidarse solos.

\- Voy a desatarte Brad… Winchester, pero te pido que no te quites esa venda, a mí no va a hacerme nada pero a ti…

\- ¿Por qué debo escucharla?

\- Porque a pesar de saber que eres un cazador que ha venido a matar a Estefanía, tú y Kenny seguís con vida – le contestó ella dolida – tampoco es su nombre auténtico ¿verdad? Tenía que haberlo sospechado.

\- No voy a tenderle una trampa – manifestó el cazador

\- No te estoy pidiendo eso

¿Por qué no me habéis matado?

El silencio se hizo denso y John comprendió que aún no habían decidido si lo matarían o no. Ella le tomó del codo y le ayudó a subir los escalones hacia la vivienda. Debieron entrar en una habitación, le esposó a un sillón (bastante más cómodo y cálido que la bodega, desde luego) y le quitó la venda.

\- Conozco a Fannie desde hace mucho tiempo y lo que hace…

\- Asesina hombres – recordó obstinado

\- Salva mujeres – replicó ella más obstinada aún

\- Vais a matarme – afirmó mirándola a los ojos

Eleanor no lo negó iba a irse pero cambió de idea y se sentó frente a él. Había algo extraño, antiguo, en la forma de moverse de la catedrática.

\- No es un escudo ¿verdad?, es ella – afirmó convencido John – ella es Medusa y tú ¿qué eres?

\- Medusa no era la única Gorgona

\- ¿eres una Gorgona?

\- No me has entendido, Medusa era mortal y murió – la doctora Visyak intentaba hacerle comprender algo pero John no sabía qué – te estoy diciendo que Fannie no es Medusa

\- Pero sí es una de esas Gorgonas

\- Sí, lo es, y al contrario que su hermana ella sí es inmortal. Kenny – pronunció el nombre con desilusión, sí que le gustaba el chatarrero desastre que en otra vida hubiera podido ser un historiador más que decente – o como se llame tu compañero, y tú, no podéis hacer nada porque no puede morir.

\- ¿Y a ti te parece bien? ¿Qué se convierta en juez, jurado y verdugo?

\- No se ha equivocado todavía

\- Admito que en prácticamente todos los casos que hemos investigado tu amiga tenía motivos, pero ¿y la ley? – preguntó el cazador

\- ¿Te ha detenido la ley cuando has matado a un hombre lobo, a un vampiro, a alguna criatura sobrenatural…? Si eres ese John Winchester, (sí, conozco tu nombre y el de algunos cazadores…) Si eres el John Winchester de quién he oído hablar, el cazador sediento de venganza, eres el último que puede apelar a la ley ¿no crees?

\- He matado monstruos que habían matado personas antes – murmuró roncamente y sin estar muy convencido

\- Tu definición de monstruo es más limitada que la mía, la mía incluye a los humanos que han torturado, violado y matado a otras personas por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo.

Eleanor se fue dejándole solo. John miró hacia la puerta durante mucho rato. Intentó soltarse pero ni podía mover el pesado sillón, ni podía llegar a la cerradura de las esposas, demasiado apretadas como para dislocarse un dedo y quitárselas.

Era extraño verse al otro lado. Defendiendo a tipos a los que él mismo daría una paliza sin pensárselo un segundo frente a quien estaba intentando ayudar a mujeres inocentes que podían ser atacadas en cualquier momento. ¿Quién era el monstruo? ¿El ser antiguo que intentaba salvar a esas mujeres o el cazador que quería saber cómo matarlo?

 **Sam**

Faltaba una semana para el baile de graduación y por primera vez no estaba seguro de querer ir. Si no se lo hubiera prometido a Rachel. Su novia había dicho que no le importaba, pero ¿cómo no iba a llevarla si en el instituto no se hablaba de otra cosa? En cada rincón, en cada clase, las chicas hablaban de sus vestidos, de sus parejas, de lo importante que era. Las amigas de Rachel ya habían alquilado una limousine y contaban con ellos, serían seis, las tres chicas y sus parejas.

Pero la cabeza de Sam estaba en otro sitio, en los problemas de los que Dean no hablaba, en el silencio de su padre que no había llamado para interesarse por su hermano después de saber que había estado tan enfermo. Que no había contestado a su mensaje pidiendo ayuda.

Entró en clase y vio a Rachel hablando con Nicky y Katie, se acercó sonriendo y notó que ellas estaban serias y que su novia además parecía impresionada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó pasándole un brazo por los hombros y diciendo hola con un beso en su pelo

¿No te has enterado? – preguntó Rachel con voz trémula

\- No, ¿de qué?

\- Don Parrish se ha suicidado – dijo Katie apretando una mano de Rachel en señal de apoyo

\- Creí que Dean te lo había dicho y que por eso llegabas tarde.

\- Dean no lo sabe, lleva días sin salir de casa… - Sam no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su hermano, ¿debía decírselo?

\- Encontraron el cuerpo en el lago George, cerca del cementerio dónde… - Nicky abrazó a Rachel - ¡oh, lo siento tanto!

Las tres muchachas se abrazaron emocionadas mientras Rachel rompía a llorar. Sam no sabía qué hacer, comprendía que a pesar de todo ella sintiera la muerte de quién fue el novio de su hermana, más aún cuando todo indicaba que nunca superó el perderla.

\- ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho ahora? – murmuró Rachel tranquilizándose y secándose los ojos – ha pasado mucho tiempo

\- No lo sé – murmuró Sam abrazándola

El profesor les autorizó a ambos a ir a solicitar el día libre para presentar sus respetos a los Parrish. De repente, el pueblo que había despreciado a Don se congregaba en casa de sus padres para darles el pésame. Todo el mundo recordaba al chico enamorado y nadie al yonki que trapicheaba con drogas.

Al parecer, se había suicidado hacía ya unos días, según la autopsia. Sam pasó toda la mañana en casa de los Parrish, con Rachel, a la que la familia de Don trató con mucho cariño agradeciendo su presencia. Los padres de Rachel llegaron al medio día y Sam no podía evitar esperar que Dean apareciera, aunque hubiera sido durante poco tiempo fue su amigo.

Dejó a Rachel con sus padres y marchó a la cabaña, quizás no lo sabía aún. Cambió de opinión al abrir la puerta y percibir el olor a whisky mezclado con otro que había esperado dejar de oler.

\- ¡Dean!

Estaba tirado en un rincón, los ojos inyectados en sangre, una botella de whisky barato casi acabada entre sus manos. Le miró perdido y Sam olvidó todas las recriminaciones que le iba a hacer.

\- Venga, levanta tío – dijo tirando de él

\- Soy un mierda Sammy…

\- No, no, quítate eso de la cabeza, sólo estás triste, pero Don tenía problemas y no supo enfrentarse a ellos, nadie podía hacer nada – sabía que Dean no reaccionaba bien cuando habían perdido a alguien en una cacería, pero esto era mucho peor, nunca le había visto así, es decir, le había visto mal, pero entero, verle así le rompía el corazón – no tiene nada que ver contigo Dean

\- Era mi amigo – Dean estaba más allá de todo razonamiento – era mi amigo y lo he matado

\- No eres tú quien habla, estás borracho, y triste, y era tú amigo, pero tú no has hecho nada.

\- Si hubiera hecho caso a ese fantasma…

\- ¡Dean! ¡Ya vale! – chilló el chico desesperado - ¡Ya está bien! ¡Cierra el pico!

El mayor asintió y dejó que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie, apenas pudo evitar que le vomitara encima.

 **Dean**

Habían enterrado a su amigo esa tarde y Sam dormía agotado en la otra cama. Se levantó despacio y sin ruido para no despertarlo. Cogió sus botas y su chaqueta y se las puso en la calle.

El frío de la noche acabó de desvelarle del todo. Había asistido al sepelio con su hermano y con ella. Había tenido que aguantar toda su rabia, todo su odio porque no se trataba sólo de sí mismo o del amigo que era enterrado frente a él.

Seguía sin poder comunicarse directamente con su padre y por lo que sabía, Sam ni lo había intentado. Ese puto crío estaba ciego, no veía más allá de los rizos de su novia bruja. "¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué Sammy descubra lo que es? Esa puta lo tiene tan engañado como a todos los demás ¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente egoísta?" pensó andando a paso ligero.

Como había esperado el cementerio estaba vacío. Era habitual después de un funeral, el mismo Don se lo había contado: los yonkis del pueblo, por respeto o por superstición, no solían ir la noche siguiente a colocarse o emborracharse. Sacó la sal, la gasolina y la pala que ocultó junto al lago esa mañana.

\- ¿En serio Dean? – Sam le había alcanzado, se acercó

\- Se ha suicidado Sammy – no había pretendido que su voz sonara tan rota – déjame hacer esto

\- Cuando volví a casa y te encontré… ya lo habías pensado ¿no?

\- Si

\- Dean, joder, no es culpa tuya, Don estaba mal, aguantó cuanto pudo y cuando no lo soportó más pues…

\- Sé que no es culpa mía – dijo para que se callara, la tumba de su amigo aún no había sido cubierta con una losa, comenzó a cavar – pero se lo debo, no es una muerte natural, puede convertirse en un fantasma Sammy, y yo puedo evitarlo. Vete a casa.

\- Puedo ayudarte – se negó el chico

\- Oye, de esto a Rachel ni una palabra, una cosa es que sepa a qué nos dedicamos y otra que…

\- No soy tonto Dean – Sam había encontrado una pala junto a otra tumba un poco más lejos, la cogió y se puso a cavar a su lado

\- Si tú lo dices capullín

\- Yo lo digo imbécil.

Dean aunque con tristeza, sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en semanas, descubrieron el féretro de Don que ya apestaba y lo incineraron en su agujero. Después taparon la tumba y volvieron a la cabaña cuando la oscuridad sobre el lago comenzaba a debilitarse.

 **_ Continuará**


	14. Propietario bastardo

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 14:** **Propietario bastardo**

 **John**

Llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas encerrado en la casa de Visyak. Su teléfono había consumido la batería después de unas cuantas llamadas que no pudo responder. Había intentado escapar sin ningún éxito y como consecuencia de ese intento volvía a estar encerrado en la fría bodega, atado a una columna y con los ojos vendados.

\- Joder, ¡si vais a matarme podríais terminar de una vez! – gritó forcejeando con las cuerdas - ¡Eh! ¡Acabemos ya!

\- ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres cazador? – la voz de Alvarado sonó amenazadora y cercana

\- Lo estás deseando desde que supiste que era un cazador – replicó con arrogancia, aunque tenía la boca seca

\- Todos sois iguales, os creéis que sois los buenos y sólo sois asesinos prepotentes – había un curioso sonido sibilante que acompañaba sus palabras, unido a un roce extraño similar a arrastrar algo pesado y viscoso por el suelo

\- No me conoces, todos los monstruos sois iguales, asesináis gente por placer – ella arrancó la venda de sus ojos y John los apretó con fuerza

\- ¿No querías morir ya?

\- No, no quiero morir

\- No es lo que has dicho hace un momento – una mano helada y dura como el metal lo cogió de la barbilla levantándole la cabeza – mírame

\- No – masculló el cazador mientras pensaba que no volvería a ver a sus hijos

\- ¡Basta Esteno! ¡Déjale!

\- Sabes lo que es, Ellie, lo que nos haría si pudiera.

\- Pero no puede, no puede – la vos persuasiva de la historiadora surtía efecto en su amiga - Puedes abrir los ojos John, no va a matarte

No, pero lo que vio sí que le impresionó, era como una película, una pesadilla delirante. Frente a él una enorme mujer de dos metros de altura y una cola de serpiente que se arrastraba desde su cadera hasta tres metros a su espalda le miraba helándole la sangre en las venas. John sólo podía mirarla, el rostro de Estefanía apenas se parecía al que se asomaba entre centenares de serpientes que se retorcían en todas direcciones y cuyas colas parecían enraizadas en la cabeza. Sus manos eran dos garras que parecían talladas en cobre y también tenía unas membranosas alas transparentes que se plegaban en su espalda.

\- ¿Estás bien? – sin embargo la doctora Visyak seguía siendo la doctora Visyak

\- ¿Es real? - balbució aterrado

\- Es una Gorgona

Poco a poco la imagen se fue disolviendo en humo y concentrándose en el menudo cuerpo de la doctora Alvarado, John sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y boqueó en busca de aire.

\- Ha dicho que lo matáramos Ellie – se justificó la Gorgona en su forma humana cruzándose enfurruñada de brazos.

\- No te ha hecho nada, deberíamos dejarle marchar

\- ¿y que traiga un ejército de cazadores con él y te haga daño? No, si no quieres que lo mate no lo haré pero tampoco lo voy a soltar para que corretee por ahí con sus amiguitos asesinos.

\- Voy a vomitar – advirtió John apenas unos segundos antes de arrojar el poco contenido de su estómago.

\- He cambiado de opinión, mejor lo mato – Estefanía cerró los ojos concentrando un brillo sospechoso tras ellos

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡tiene familia! ¡Y ha ayudado a las víctimas de tu último objetivo!

La Gorgona salió del sótano molesta y Eleanor desató al cazador pidiéndole que no intentara escapar o no podría impedir que su amiga cumpliera su amenaza.

\- Bobby no tardará mucho en imaginar dónde puedo estar – murmuró irreflexivamente John antes de comprender que había usado el nombre auténtico de su amigo

Entonces Kenny se llama Robert – dijo dándole una toalla y una camiseta para que se quitara la ropa manchada – lo siento no tengo pantalones que te puedan servir, pero sí una secadora, en un rato te devolveré tu ropa

\- Gracias – murmuró enrollándose la toalla en la cintura – gracias por salvar mi vida

\- No es nada, en el fondo le gustas, si no ya estarías muerto.

 **Sam**

Dean tampoco estaba en casa cuando volvió del instituto, El chico tiró sus libros sobre la cama y apretó ambos puños lleno de miedo y rabia. Creía que después del entierro de cazador que habían dado al amigo de su hermano las cosas iban a cambiar. Sin embargo no habían hecho más que empeorar y para colmo su padre tenía el teléfono fuera de cobertura.

Sam dio una patada a la pared furioso. Tomó una decisión, no iba a ir al baile de graduación, fingiría si era necesario, le diría a Rachel que estaba enfermo o que no podía dejar a Dean solo. No necesitaba baile y no necesitaba que nadie fuera al colegio la mañana de la entrega de diplomas, hacía mucho que sabía que esas cosas no estaban hechas para él. En cuanto su hermano volviera lo convencería para irse de allí.

Se sentó en la cama de Dean y se llevó las manos a la cara, al cabello. "Mierda Dean, necesito que vuelvas a casa, saber que estás bien, venga tío". Como una respuesta a su silenciosa plegaria escuchó el roce inseguro de la llave en la cerradura.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó

\- Por ahí – su hermano se tambaleó hasta el viejo sofá y se dejó caer como un peso muerto.

\- Esto tiene que acabar ya, Dean – intentó ser autoritario pero su enfado no era más que la manifestación de lo asustado que estaba.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede aquí encerrado todo el día?

\- No, quiero que reacciones de una puta vez Dean, habla conmigo, yo puedo…

\- ¿Tú puedes qué? – Sam recibió la brusca respuesta de su hermano como una bofetada, y fue a peor como la ironía en las palabras de su hermano - ¿Escuchar? Desde luego, puedes escuchar, y decir "todo va a ir bien" y "papá sabrá que hacer" y eso va a resucitar a Don y a borrar de mi mente todo lo que ha ido mal en nuestras vidas.

\- No hacía falta que…

\- No – cortó Dean dando por zanjada la conversación – no hacía falta.

\- Yo… no he conseguido hablar con papá – balbució Sam intentándolo por última vez – le dejé un mensaje, varios, pero tiene el teléfono apagado.

En lugar de conseguir que se interesara, Dean se hacía el dormido. Se fue a su cama y cogió el móvil, le mandó un mensaje a Rachel. Preparó un poco de sopa a su hermano y se marchó a reunirse con su novia. Si seguía un minuto más viendo como el mayor se hundía más y más en lo que estuviera metido acabaría rompiendo algo o peor.

Rachel le besó en cuanto se acercó haciéndole sentir mucho mejor, era fantástica. Ni siquiera tuvo que contarle qué le ocurría, ella lo supo con sólo mirarle la cara, nadie fuera de su familia le había comprendido nunca de esa manera, puede que ni su propia familia.

\- No estás preparado para ir al baile Sam, si quieres no vamos – le dijo antes de que él mismo reuniera el valor para elaborar ninguna excusa

\- Pero ya está todo preparado, la limousine, los trajes alquilados…

\- Esas cosas son para divertirse, no para torturarse, y eso es lo que sería para ti

\- Pero estaré contigo – murmuró el chico

\- No quieres ir, no te sientes bien

\- No, pero…

\- Entonces no hay más que hablar.

Le dio la mano y pasearon hacia Gomsrud Park. En la orilla del lago esperaban sus amigos sentados en corro y ultimando todo para la fiesta.

\- Ven, vamos a decírselo – tiró Rachel de él

\- No, iré, iremos – Sam le sonrió indeciso

\- No iremos, no estás bien y…

\- Es importante, para ellos, para ti y en otras circunstancias estaría emocionado con la idea Rachel – la cogió por los hombros adorando la arruga de preocupación y el brillo de su mirada – iremos y me lo pasaré genial ¿de acuerdo?

\- Nos lo pasaremos genial – sonrió ella feliz.

 **Dean**

En cuanto Sam salió por la puerta se levantó y le siguió sin que notara su presencia. Estaba agotado pero no iba a perderle de vista ni un segundo. Sam no notó su presencia pero Rachel sí. La sonrisa hiriente de la muchacha le hizo comprender que le había visto, quizás debería volver a la cabaña, ¿qué podía hacer? No podría impedir cualquier cosa que Rachel se propusiera.

Sin embargo les siguió en la distancia, esa parte de la ciudad no la conocía. Su área de exploración estaba más al norte, polígono industrial, centro comercial, zonas de bares y ocio. Esta parte era más turística. Entre los árboles contempló cómo se reunían con sus amigos como si fueran una pareja de chavales normal y corriente.

Dean deseaba que su hermano tuviera su fiesta, su entrega de diplomas, que al menos él tuviera eso y no una recogida de documentación en la secretaría del colegio, cuatro o cinco meses después, mientras acudían a una cacería. Si no fuera por esa bruja. Escuchó la sirena del coche de sheriff y no pensó que pudiera ser por él.

\- Aléjate del tronco chico, y pon las manos dónde pueda verlas – Dean obedeció sorprendido - ¿Espiando a tu próxima víctima? Corbin espósale

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? – el ayudante lo empujó sin miramiento contra el árbol utilizando la porra para "ayudarle" - ¡Eh! ¡Más cuidado con la mercancía!

\- Se te ha acabado el asaltar jovencitas amigo – el tal Corbin le esposó y lo arrastró hasta el coche

\- ¿De qué hablan? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – la detención iba en serio y empezó a ponerse nervioso - he venido con mi hermano, está en la orilla, con sus amigos…

\- Y te escondías detrás de un árbol, si, una razón convincente chico – el viejo sheriff parecía particularmente furioso con él.

\- Le juro que no tengo ni idea de por qué me está deteniendo

\- Ciérrale el pico Corbin

El ayudante se sentó en la parte trasera, a su lado, dándole un fuerte golpe con la porra en el estómago. Dean se dobló de dolor hacia delante sin comprender nada y Corbin lo cogió del pelo echándole hacia atrás y poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad.

En la oficina del sheriff el trato no fue mejor, le tomaron las huellas, le ficharon y descubrieron que tenía antecedentes por allanamiento y desorden público.

\- Tengo derecho a hacer una llamada – recordó a los alguaciles cuando terminaron de "interrogarle" para meterle en una celda.

\- Habértelo pensado antes de asaltar a la hija del sheriff

\- Yo no he asaltado a nadie – le empujaron tras los barrotes sin quitarle las esposas, Dean intentó por última vez - al menos díganle al padre Murphy de Blue Earth, que estoy aquí

Se marcharon sin hacerle caso, en la celda de enfrente, había tres hombres. Uno de ellos se acercó a las rejas y le amenazó haciendo el signo de cortarle el cuello. Dean se sentó en la tabla que colgaba de la pared a modo de banco. Esta celda era individual, le habían puesto aparte de los demás detenidos y, por cómo le miraban alguno de ellos, había sido mejor así.

\- Fue una idiotez que tocaras a la hija del sheriff chaval – uno de ellos, un hombre de color con espaldas de armario ropero se apoyó en la reja y le miró divertido – tú no eres de Fairmont

\- Yo no he tocado a nadie

\- Espera, te conozco, ibas con Don Parrish ¿verdad? – Dean también reconoció al hombre, lo había visto alguna noche cerca de un club – siento lo de tu amigo

El que le había amenazado al entrar y los demás ocupantes de la celda dejaron de prestarle atención, salvo el matón de club.

\- Entonces no eres tú tampoco.

\- ¿No soy yo quién? – murmuró cansado

\- Quien ataca a las chicas que salen solas – respondió

\- Guay, como no saben quién es cogen al primero forastero que encuentran y le echan la culpa, muy profesional – dijo con ironía – adoro este pueblo

\- ¡Corbin, suelta al chico, él no es el que buscamos!

Para sorpresa de Dean, el ayudante y el sheriff (sólo que ahora su placa sólo era de alguacil) abrieron ambas celdas y le soltaron a él y a los otros ocupantes.

\- Puedes irte chico

\- ¿ya está?

\- Nos dieron un soplo, teníamos que comprobarlo – el tipo grandullón que había hablado con él se puso la placa de sheriff en el bolsillo de la camisa – siento la contundencia, pero al comprobar que tenías antecedentes debíamos verificar la denuncia…

\- Pues gracias, supongo – murmuró el chico, tenía una ligera idea de quién le había denunciado.

\- No salgas de la ciudad, muchacho, quizás necesite hacerte unas preguntas

 **_ Continuará**


	15. Calamar fuera del agua

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 15: Calamar fuera del agua**

 **John**

Alguien le sacudió en la oscuridad, despertándole. La mano de Bobby le tapó la boca para que no hiciera ruido y asintió, sabía que no era el momento de preguntar, sino de huir de ahí. Su amigo tanteó en las cerraduras de las esposas liberándole y se puso en pie aguantando el dolor de músculos y articulaciones por los varios días en la misma posición.

John siguió a su compañero, pero no estaban saliendo de la casa, el otro cazador abrió las enormes puertas de madera del pequeño museo que Eleanor Visyak tenía en su mansión. El salón de baile reconvertido en museo dejaba entrar algo de luz a través de las decorativas vidrieras que cubrían el rosetón y los dos altos ventanales que lo flanqueaban.

Bajo el rosetón el brujo que le había delatado tanteaba la pared hasta que dio con un panel secreto que ocultaba la entrada al sótano. Los tres hombres bajaron en silencio y el brujo volvió a abrir otro panel que escondía una habitación idéntica a la superior, salvo que no tenía ventanas y su única entrada era la que terminaban de cruzar.

En el centro de la estancia había una vitrina cubierta con una lona pesada y opaca que desprendía un leve olor a detergente industrial, Bobby hizo ademán de levantar el tejido para ver lo que había debajo pero el brujo se lo impidió. John no comprendía nada.

\- Saquémosla de aquí, en la tienda tengo gafas especiales y hechizos suficiente para manipular el escudo con seguridad

John apenas tuvo tiempo para cerrar los ojos y tapar los de Bobby cuando escuchó el viscoso roce de la enorme cola de la Gorgona. Ambos hombres, a ciegas, intentaron protegerse tras la vitrina, el tercero permanecía en silencio y los cazadores supusieron acertadamente que no volvería a hablar.

\- ¡Fannie! ¡Por favor!

Bobby se acercó a la voz de Eleanor, la catedrática estaba en peligro y no quería que se convirtiera en un daño colateral, un coletazo le lanzó contra la vitrina que cayó con estrépito haciendo que la lona cubriera a ambos hombres. El grito de Visyak quedó apagado por uno más terrible, el de la Gorgona llamando a su amiga. Bobby intentó quitarse la lona, quería socorrer a la mujer, John le abrazó diciéndole que no podía hacer nada por ayudarla.

\- ¡Suéltame John! ¡Debo intentarlo! – luchó contra el Winchester que a duras penas podía sujetarle y mantenerlos cubiertos a ambos.

La lona escapó de sus manos y volvió a cubrir la vitrina, entonces Bobby corrió hacia el cuerpo petrificado de Eleanor Visyak. La Gorgona tenía otra vez forma humana y contemplaba desolada a su amiga. Bobby sacó su navaja y se volvió hacia ella protegiendo el cuerpo de la académica.

\- Era inmune a mí, pero no al escudo – balbució perdida la criatura – iros, dejadme sola si no queréis seguir su suerte y la de vuestro amigo

El brujo estaba de pie, su petrificación era mucho más profunda que la de la doctora, afectaba incluso a la ropa que llevaba puesta. John se acercó a Eleanor Visyak y pudo notar el latido de su corazón aunque muy débil, la petrificación de la mujer era más superficial, como la de los hombres que murieron en el hospital.

\- Aún vive – dijo

\- Iros, tengo que dejarla descansar, no permitiré que tenga una muerte tan horrible – Alvarado se arrodilló junto a su amiga – te lo dije, te dije que no era buena idea que guardaras esos artefactos, que los estúpidos cazadores intentarían hacerse con ellos y utilizarlos, lo siento Ellie.

\- Sálvala – Bobby aún la amenazaba con su cuchillo – hazlo

\- Yo no hago magia no puedo salvarla, no me provoques humano, no estáis muertos porque ella te amaba.

\- Bobby…

\- ¡Déjame John! – gritó desesperado el cazador – escúchame Estefanía, eres una Gorgona ¿no? Tu sangre puede salvarla

\- Era la sangre de Medusa la que tenía esa propiedad

\- Pero los escritos…

\- Nunca he curado a nadie con mi sangre, sin embargo sí he matado a gente con ella

\- ¿Qué puedes perder si lo comprobamos? – preguntó John – eres inmortal, puedes soportar una pequeña herida ¿no?

\- ¿Y si muere?

\- Has dicho que no dejarías que muriera como los hombres que enviaste al hospital – Bobby entregó su navaja a la mujer – si no funciona su muerte será más rápida

\- Entonces cerrad los ojos los dos.

 **Sam**

La limousine iría recogiendo a las parejas en casa de las chicas, Sam llamó a la puerta de los Minner y la madre de Rachel lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y el flash de su cámara digital en la cara haciéndole parpadear deslumbrado.

\- ¡Cariño, ya está aquí! – gritó la buena señora haciéndole otra foto

\- ¡voy mamá! – la niña corrió hacia las escaleras deteniéndose en lo alto con un revuelo de satén rosado - ¡Sam! ¡Estás espectacular de esmoquin!

\- Tú sí que estás fantástica – la recibió al pie de la escalinata ofreciéndole su brazo y el ramillete de flores para su muñeca

\- Sam, no sabía que ibas a comprar uno, no tenías que haberte molestado – murmuró la chica emocionada poniéndose la pulsera con el ramito – son preciosas

\- Como tú

\- Poneos que os haga una foto, ¡Qué pena que tu padre salga hoy más tarde y se pierda esto, cariño!

La bocina del enorme vehículo les avisó de que sus amigos ya estaban en la puerta. El viaje hasta el colegio apenas les llevó diez minutos. No eran los únicos que habían alquilado una limousine, diez de ellas, aparcadas en batería, llenaban casi por completo el parking del instituto dónde un par de semanas después sería la ceremonia de graduación.

Entraron al gimnasio, convertido sala de baile con las gradas móviles y los elementos deportivos retirados tras un escenario en el que un grupo musical de la zona tocaba temas populares.

Sam enseguida se dio cuenta que no encajaba allí, no le gustaba la música, todo eso de los bailes y el cotilleo y los corrillos, no iba con él y tampoco le interesaba la bebida. Lo único que le interesaba era pasar el rato con Rachel, pero a los cinco minutos de estar ahí ella fue al baño, después desapareció otra vez cuando fue por un refresco para ambos y en dos horas que llevaba en la fiesta apenas habían estado juntos diez minutos. Aguantó hasta que nombraron reyes del baile a Nicky y su acompañante.

\- Rachel, ¿podemos salir fuera un momento? – le pidió cuando ella dejó de bailar con el rey del curso.

\- Si, vamos

Le tomó de la mano y subieron las escaleras hacia la zona de las aulas dónde apenas había un par de parejas besándose a escondidas. Sam se detuvo, no era eso lo que quería.

\- Rachel

\- ¿No hacían una pareja preciosa? Nicky parecía campanilla y Alan estaba impresionante con su traje rojo burdeos – dijo ella colgándose de su brazo

\- Tú estabas más guapa, si no hubieses ido conmigo habrías ganado

\- La verdad es que debía haber ganado por ir contigo, tú estás mucho más guapo que Alan – dijo Rachel besándole en la mejilla y buscando su boca, al notar que no le devolvía el beso le miró confundida.

\- Quería preguntarte si nos podemos ir ya, estoy un poco cansado y…

\- Es por Dean ¿no?

\- No, no es eso, sólo estoy cansado

\- Pero Sam, acaba de empezar…

\- Está bien, como quieras

\- Oye, con esa cara mejor nos vamos, para esto nos podíamos haber quedado en casa – se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras

\- Rachel no te enfades

\- No estoy enfadada – gruñó sin mirarle

\- Quédate tú, estarás con Katie y Nicky y la limousine te dejará la primera en tu casa – ella le miró haciendo un mohín a medias entre la ilusión y el disgusto – de verdad que estoy cansado, ha sido una semana muy difícil y…

\- Mis padres se enfadarán si vuelvo sola… - le retiró el flequillo de la frente y dejó su manita helada sobre ella mirándole preocupada – nos vamos, creo que tienes un poco de fiebre, vamos a decirles a los demás que nos vamos.

\- Creo que me estallará la cabeza si vuelvo a entrar ahí con todo ese ruido – murmuró Sam sentándose en las escaleras

\- Quédate aquí, yo les avisaré y llamaré a mi padre para que nos recoja que tiene que estar a punto de salir del trabajo.

No le dejó oponerse, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y desapareció entre la gente que bailaba y reía dentro del gimnasio. Desistió de seguirla, no se había dado cuenta de lo realmente cansado que estaba. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared buscando la frescura de la piedra y se quedó dormido.

Abrió los ojos un rato más tarde. Estaba mucho mejor y el amodorramiento y la sensación de pesadez había desaparecido. Rachel aún no había regresado y se levantó dispuesto a buscarla. La fiesta estaba mucho más tranquila, entró al gimnasio y apenas quedaban tres o cuatro parejas, sus amigos entre ellas.

\- ¿Dónde está Rachel?

\- Dijo que iba a llamar a tu hermano para que te llevara a casa que te sentías mal – respondió Katie sorprendida

\- ¿A casa? – miró la hora, era tardísimo, casi las dos de la madrugada, habían pasado más de tres horas desde que se separaron en la escalera - ¿cuánto hace de eso?

\- Hace horas Sam – Nicky le agarró de la manga poniéndose muy nerviosa – si en todo este tiempo no estaba contigo ¿dónde está?

 **Dean**

Vio a las tres parejas bajar de la limousine y entrar en el colegio, el coche del sheriff volvió a dar una vuelta por el recinto y Dean decidió subirse a un árbol que lo ocultara de la vista de transeúntes y policía. Después de su detención sería complicado explicar por qué seguía espiando el colegio a sabiendas que había un agresor asaltando a las chicas del pueblo.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo entre las ramas de un roble desde el que tenía una panorámica perfecta de la entrada del colegio, gimnasio y parte del parking. Al principio todo iba bien, los chicos felices, el griterío, las parejitas escabulléndose, la espera no era tan aburrida ¿así que así eran los bailes de instituto? Si hubiera acudido a alguno habría ligado un montón.

Sonrió mientras intentaba moverse lo mínimo cuando una de esas parejitas empezó a besarse bajo él. Se mordió el puño para no reírse cuando el chico formuló la famosa frase "quiero que tú seas la primera", la chica dijo que no estaba preparada y que mejor volvieran al baile, pero el muchacho no hizo lo que hubiera hecho el mismo Dean en su lugar. No volvieron a la fiesta, cogió a la muchachita de un brazo y la contuvo contra el árbol.

\- Les he dicho a todos mis amigos que hoy sería el día – escuchó al chaval

\- No, déjame, eres un idiota – se quejó la chica

Dean escuchó un forcejeo y una bofetada, esto iba demasiado lejos y bajó de un salto impidiendo que el chico siguiera insistiendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo chaval? – gruñó amenazador - ¿no la has oído? Te ha dicho que no

\- Tú no te metas – el chaval, apenas mayor que Sam cogió a su acompañante de un brazo y echó a andar hacia los coches

\- Suéltame – lloriqueó ella

\- Suéltala – ordenó Dean cortándole el paso

Cara a cara y a la luz de una farola el estudiante debió comprender que no era rival para el desconocido de cazadora de cuero, soltó a la niña y empujándola hacia Dean huyó del colegio. La muchachita temblaba de miedo y frío, no tendría más de dieciséis años.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó furioso, siempre había sido un engreído, un chulillo que jugaba con las chicas el poco tiempo que había pasado en un instituto u otro, pero nunca intentó abusar o hacerles daño, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por los hombros y la chica comenzó a llorar – Ey, no te preocupes, en seguida pasará el coche del sheriff a dar otra ronda, hablaremos con ellos y…

\- ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? – pidió ella llorando – está ahí, un par de calles más abajo

\- Claro, claro – echó un vistazo al colegio, mientras Sam estuviera dentro Rachel no haría nada.

Acompañó a la muchacha hasta la misma puerta de su casa, asegurándose desde la calle que su madre le abría y entraba dentro. Se puso la cazadora y volvió pensando en cómo esos chicos que lo tenían todo arruinaban las vidas de otros solo por capricho, y no eran monstruos, sólo personas que se creían con más derecho que quienes tenían alrededor.

\- Vaya, además de porrero e idiota también eres un caballero – Dean sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre en las venas al escuchar la voz de sus pesadillas

\- ¿Qué quieres? – masculló volviéndose hacia ella y fingiendo una entereza que no sentía en absoluto

\- Me estoy cansando de este jueguecito, tienes que dejar a Sam y marcharte del pueblo

\- No voy a dejar a mi hermano contigo – esta vez no estaba fingiendo su resolución.

\- Por el bien de Sam será mejor que te vayas voluntariamente, tu hermano se sentiría fatal si te ocurriera algo.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?

\- Qué bueno eres pillando lo obvio, que no se diga que no eres un Winchester – se rió ella, se acercó y le cogió de la solapa - ¿vas a ser bueno y te vas a marchar con papi?

\- No cuentes con ello puta

\- Entonces no me queda más remedio que disgustar a nuestro pequeño Sammy.

 **_ Continuará**


	16. Maldición de amor

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 16: Maldición de amor**

 **John**

Bobby levantó en brazos a la catedrática, desmayada aún, pero viva gracias a la sangre de su amiga, subió las escaleras hasta el piso superior mientras John vendaba el costado de Estefanía que ya casi no sangraba.

\- No es necesario, mi propia sangre cerrará la herida – dijo la menuda mujer poniendo su mano sobre la del cazador – habéis salvado a Ellie, gracias

\- En realidad has sido tú

-Siento que no haya funcionado con vuestro amigo, pero el escudo es muy inestable y peligroso, no debió bajar aquí.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el escudo? ¿Y con nosotros?

\- Me marcho a casa y me lo llevo conmigo

\- ¡Pero en Miami no va a estar más a salvo que aquí!

\- ¡Ay que mono! – sonrió Esteno y John recordó de repente que no era humana – no John Winchester, mi casa no está en Miami, ni siquiera se puede decir que esté en este mundo. Ellie tenía razón, tú, tu amigo, no sois como otros cazadores, como ese brujo. En lugar de haceros poderosos, de querer usar lo que sabéis para obtener un beneficio personal intentáis salvar a la gente y eso os honra.

La dejó en el sótano pues iba a envolver el escudo con la lona especial para empaquetarlo y no quería que nadie más resultara afectado por el mismo. Bobby aguardaba en el salón. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta con su eterna gorra entre las manos.

\- Está descansando – le dijo señalando a la escalera que subía hasta los dormitorios

\- Está guardando el escudo – respondió John señalando por dónde acababa de subir – dice que se va

\- Entonces nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado – el chatarrero se puso su gorra dispuesto a marcharse

Eleanor apareció en lo alto de la escalera, y Bobby se detuvo, mirándola como si no quisiera irse de allí. John le empujó con el hombro para que subiera a su encuentro. Ahora que estaba convencido de que la historiadora no era más que lo que pretendía ser y que habían terminado allí, su amigo podía quedarse un poco más mientras él volvía por sus chicos.

Miró cómo subía las escaleras hasta encontrarse a medio camino con ella en el primer rellano y sonrió cuando el incorregible chatarrero se puso su gorra para besarla. Lo dejó allí.

En el hotel se duchó, y recogió sus cosas. El móvil terminó de recargar su batería y comprobó si en ese par de días había tenido algún mensaje, eran varios. De Sam, de Dean, había algo raro en ellos como si sus hijos estuvieran leyendo un guión en lugar de hablar por sí mismos.

John se sentó en la cama y volvió a escuchar uno por uno los mensajes, no lograba quitarse la sensación de que pasaba algo malo, la entonación, la forma de hablar. Retrocedió hasta los que sí había oído, el último de Dean cuando le pedía que fuese por él que estaba perfecto y que podía ayudarle en el trabajo.

De repente fue como si lo escuchara por primera vez, si Dean hubiera estado bien, si hubiera considerado que podía irse a trabajar a pesar de decirle que se quedara con Sam, su hijo mayor se habría presentado en San Francisco, sin consultarle y sin pedir permiso. Con ese mensaje estaba pidiendo ayuda, intentando engañarle para volver a Fairmont.

El resto de mensajes eran para decirle que estaban bien, que Sam ya tenía esmoquin, que tenían dos asientos reservados para la entrega de diplomas de graduación. Los mensajes que una familia normal intercambiaría con un padre que trabaja fuera de la ciudad cuando se acercaban esas fechas. El tipo de mensajes que los Winchester no se mandaban entre sí.

\- ¿Qué cojones? – con un mal presentimiento sacó una vela de revelación de la mochila de Bobby – cómo era esto…

Dibujó un pentagrama sobre la mesa y colocó el móvil y la vela en el centro, volvió a poner los mensajes atrasados esta vez con el altavoz y prendió la vela que en lugar de luz desprendía humo desvelando que había magia sobrenatural oculta en los mensajes.

Se cortó en un dedo dejando caer unas gotas de sangre sobre el auricular y murmurando "Sicut umbra et lux, flamma, veritas est in timore sensuum delectationem. Et revelabit in topic de cura fumum lucernae vere audivit arcana verba", el humo se volvió negro antes de que una vacilante llamita se atreviera a aparecer.

En el altavoz la voz de Sam decía que Dean había conseguido dinero para alquilar su esmoquin, cambió radicalmente de entonación y de palabras "Papá, por favor, esto es serio, no sé qué le ocurre, te necesitamos, Dean te necesita". John palideció, tenía que marcharse ya.

 **Sam**

Era de madrugada cuando llegó a la cabaña sin haber logrado dar con Rachel, iba a pedir a Dean que le ayudara a buscar a su novia. Escuchar la voz de la chica en el interior le sorprendió tanto que no llegó a meter la llave en la cerradura.

\- El tonto de Sammy nunca va a enterarse de esto

El chico se quedó congelado por la enorme cantidad de desprecio que había en cada palabra. Retrocedió hasta la ventana, los veía de perfil, Dean en el sofá y Rachel sobre él, se estaban besando y Sam sintió que todo el universo se quebraba a su alrededor. Volvió hacia la entrada, a ver que explicación eran capaces de inventarse ahora.

Abrió la puerta para ver cómo ella abofeteaba a Dean y corría a sus brazos. Estaba tentado de decir que lo había visto todo, pero no lo hizo. La actuación de su hermano era mucho más convincente que la de ella. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué iba a decir ahora el mayor. ¿Era por eso por lo que había estado tan raro todo este tiempo?

\- Llévame a mi casa Sam, por favor – pidió ella como si tuviera miedo de su hermano

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó el chico con frialdad separándola de su cuerpo

\- Ha intentado… - la niña se atragantó con las lágrimas mientras temblaba, si no hubiera visto lo que había visto, pensaría que Dean se había propasado con ella

\- ¿Dean?

Su hermano seguía sentado, no le miraba. Sam no comprendía nada y Rachel le cogió de la chaqueta suplicando "Sam, sácame de aquí"

La llevó a su casa sin decir una palabra. Ella, como si no notara que el brazo alrededor de sus hombros no tenía nada de protector ni de amigable comenzó a contarle cómo había llamado a Dean para que viniera por Sam y cómo este la había hecho ir a la cabaña con engaños para aprovecharse de ella.

Sam la dejó hablar sin interrumpirla una sola vez, ni cuando ella dijo que la sujetó y la besó a la fuerza, ni cuando afirmó con toda desfachatez que gracias a haber llegado cuando lo hizo la había salvado de que su hermano le hiciera algo peor.

\- Hemos llegado – murmuró Sam frente a la casa de los Minner

\- He pasado tanto miedo – entonces notó que el chico no estaba reaccionando como ella había esperado – Sam, ¿estás bien?

\- Buenas noches Rachel, ha sido una noche inolvidable – se despidió alejándose de ella.

Había gente por la calle aún. Rezagados que volvían del baile, algún coche, sus pasos le volvieron a llevar hacia la cabaña. Tenía la falsa historia de Rachel, ahora quería saber la falsa historia de Dean antes de pensar en qué haría después.

Su hermano seguía sentado en el sillón. No se había movido. No le miró a la cara. El chico se plantó frente a su hermano y se cruzó de brazos, en silencio.

\- Sammy…

\- Sam

\- Sam – los ojos verdes de su hermano se levantaron llenos de remordimientos – yo no le he hecho nada

\- Cuéntame que ha pasado

\- No puedo hacerlo

\- Dice que la has atacado

Dean se rió breve y amargamente "Si, por supuesto que ha dicho eso". El mayor se levantó por fin y le miró cara a cara.

-¿La has creído? – preguntó

\- No, sé que no la has atacado, os he visto

\- Gracias a Dios Sammy – inesperadamente Dean parecía aliviado – vámonos de este puto pueblo y…

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Crees que voy a ir contigo a algún lado después de lo que me has hecho? – se sacudió la mano que el pecoso había puesto en su hombro

\- ¿Qué?

\- Deja de fingir Dean, aunque te salga mejor que a Rachel no me engañas, si estabais liados no tenías que mentirme de esa manera, eres mi hermano – le empujó haciéndole retroceder – vete, no quiero volver a verte

\- Sam te estás equivocando

\- Nunca has querido quedarte aquí, me has hecho imposibles estas semanas, emborrachándote, drogándote, ¡te has liado con la chica que me gustaba a mis espaldas! – Sam retrocedió por no golpearle, porque toda su rabia amenazaba con estallar de un momento a otro - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podías soportar que tuviera la oportunidad de ir a un baile de instituto? ¿te daba envidia que yo si pudiera coger mi diploma en la ceremonia de fin de curso?

\- Sam, para…

\- No, no voy a parar, esta vez me vas a escuchar Dean, estas semanas lo he pasado fatal por ti, pero Rachel me convenció que era por lo del fantasma, que… ¿desde cuándo me habéis estado engañando?

\- Yo no tengo nada con Rachel, Sam

El chico no aguantó más la mentira y golpeó a su hermano en la cara, Dean se frotó el rostro y murmuró "cree lo que quieras" dándole la espalda. Pero Sam no estaba dispuesto a dejar su ira, su decepción y su enfado ahí y se tiró sobre él derribándole.

 **Dean**

Cuando Sam volvió de llevar a la maldita bruja a su casa esperaba una gran pelea, estaba listo, era imposible que el chico tuviera alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando. Demonios, él mismo todavía no sabía qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo, el puñetazo y que lo derribara de esa forma le pilló por sorpresa y lo que más le sorprendió fueron las acusaciones de hacer la vida imposible al chico.

¿Hacerle la vida imposible él? ¿Estar celoso de Sam, ÉL? ¿Para eso servía haberle cuidado toda su puñetera vida? Se revolvió bajo la avalancha de golpes y le retorció el brazo inmovilizándolo contra el suelo.

\- Basta Sam, quieto

\- Eres un cabrón Dean – forcejeaba el chico obligándole a aflojar el agarre para no romperle el brazo – ¡suéltame hijo de puta!

\- Te soltaré cuando te calmes

\- ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? – el chico empezó a llorar de rabia y Dean comprendió que estaba tan confuso como él – Ella me gustaba

Le soltó y le ayudó a levantarse, la decepción de Sam le dolía más que el ojo morado que se le hinchaba por momentos. Cogió una bolsa de guisantes del congelador y se presionó el ojo con ella.

\- Sam, sé que no me crees pero te juro que no te he engañado con ella y que no la he tocado

\- ¡Otra vez! ¡Te he visto! ¡Os he visto enrollados en ese sofá! – le acusó e imitando la voz de ella repitió – "el tonto de Sammy nunca va a enterarse de esto"

\- ¿Lo has visto todo Sam?, ella me ha besado a mi…

\- Y tú no has podido negarte, claro que no, una cría de cinco pies y cuarenta kilos te tenía inmovilizado e indefenso en el sofá – replicó su hermano sin dejarle terminar.

\- Ella no es lo que parece

\- Tú tampoco eres lo que parece, o mejor dicho, sí eres lo que parece, tarde o temprano eres exactamente lo que pareces, un mierda, sin principios, sin respeto por nada y por nadie

\- Sam, tenía que…

\- No pienso escuchar ni una palabra más, si no quieres irte, no te vayas, pero yo no tengo por qué estar en la misma habitación – se metió en el dormitorio y cerró por dentro.

Dean se puso su chaqueta y fue a la casa de Rachel. Sam estaba fuera de su embrujo, ahora estaría a salvo. Pero los Minner corrían más riesgo que nunca y debía sacarlos de allí porque esa cría de cinco pies y cuarenta kilos sí que lo había inmovilizado, y tocado y hecho sentir impotente con sus atenciones sexuales, sabía de lo que era capaz y, si estaba enfadada porque sus planes se hubieran estropeado, también sabía con quienes podía desquitarse.

 **_ Continuará**


	17. Infinito

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 17: Infinito**

 **John**

La carretera comenzó a distinguirse con la tenue luz que se insinuaba frente a él. John ni siquiera lo notó tras más de quince horas conduciendo sin detenerse salvo para echar gasolina y tomarse un café.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que el humo era negro John? – la voz distorsionada de Bobby en el altavoz del teléfono chirrió llena de estática

\- Tan negro como los ojos de un demonio amigo

\- Entonces eso es lo que ha manipulado los mensajes John, es un demonio – replicó su amigo – cogeré un avión

\- Gracias, aún tardaré más de medio día en llegar – Apenas había parado cinco minutos desde que salió de San Francisco - los chicos no responden al teléfono, Jim aún no me ha llamado tampoco para decirme si está con ellos.

\- Tienes que mantener la cabeza fría John, tus hijos son mucho más fuertes de lo que parecen.

\- ¿Y si los ha poseído? – John se restregó los ojos cuando las luces de otro coche en dirección contraria le deslumbraron momentáneamente

\- No ganas nada poniéndote en lo peor, pero no creo que hayan poseído a Sam…

\- Pero dijo que Dean estaba raro… - inconscientemente pisó el pedal del acelerador alcanzando las cien millas por hora – se suponía que estarían a salvo Bobby…

\- Jim llamará de un momento a otro, y tú y yo estaremos ahí pronto. Tranquilízate.

La comunicación se cortó y dejó el teléfono a mano en el asiento del conductor. Media hora después había amanecido y el sol le obligó a ponerse las gafas para seguir viendo la carretera. El teléfono sonó de nuevo, por fin era el número de Jim Murphy.

\- ¡Jim! – graznó con la boca seca y toda la ansiedad acumulada

\- John, estoy en Fairmont. Sam duerme pero no he encontrado a Dean

\- ¿Has preguntado a Sam?

\- Han discutido John, y Sam sigue muy enfadado, no atiende a razones

\- De acuerdo, no pierdas de vista a Sam, Dean estará desfogando su mal humor por ahí, llegaremos pronto

\- ¿Llegaremos?

\- Bobby estará ahí esta tarde y yo llegaré al anochecer – respondió y añadió advirtiendo a su amigo – Jim, creemos que hay un demonio en Fairmont ten mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Un demonio? Ok, tomaré medidas

Que Sam discutiera con su hermano hasta el punto de llegar a las manos no era algo normal, sus hijos podían bromear o picarse, pero pelear de verdad era algo realmente extraño. Era mucho más común que Sam discutiera con el mismo John y que Dean hiciera de mediador.

¿Tendría algo que ver con el destino de Sam y la muerte de Mary? No era el primer demonio que descubría rondando a su hijo. Bobby y él ya habían enviado a un par de ellos de vuelta al infierno. Quizás debía haber explicado a los chicos cómo defenderse de ellos. Había apuntado en su diario todo cuanto sabía sobre esas criaturas y como mandarlas de nuevo al infierno pero no les había dicho a los muchachos qué hacer ni cómo encararlos, un demonio no era un ser sobrenatural que te fueras a encontrar todos los días.

Que él supiera sólo Bobby, Rufus y Jim, aparte del mismo John, se habían encontrado antes con demonios. De hecho John tenía el récord de enfrentamientos, no, de hecho era Bobby quien lo tenía, su amigo había enfrentado un par de ellos más, era un alivio saber que estaría allí cuando llegara, los chicos confiaban en él mucho más que en Jim. Le respetaban y, sobre todo, le querían lo bastante como para dejar de discutir si el chatarrero estaba delante, cosa que no harían con su propio padre.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿qué habría podido enfrentarles tanto como dijo Jim? Ese demonio debía haberles manipulado de alguna manera. Quizás si Sammy le contaba qué había pasado y porqué habían discutido podría descubrir dentro de quien se ocultaba el demonio. Volvió a llamar al sacerdote

\- Pásame a Sam, por favor

\- John, se ha ido, no lo he visto salir.

 **Sam**

Un demonio, estaba completamente seguro de que el Pastor había mencionado la palabra demonio. Y Dean estaba ahí fuera, con la cabeza hecha un lío y un error tras otro en los bolsillos, el campo de cultivo perfecto para ser poseído. Tenía que encontrarlo, por muy enfadado que estuviera con él, por muy furioso, sabía que los demonios odiaban a los cazadores y podían hacerles cosas terribles, no permitiría que ese ser cogiera al capullo de su hermano.

No es que supiera muchas cosas sobre esas terribles criaturas, aparte de que podían dominar la mente de la gente, poseerlos, y hacerles comportarse de formas aberrantes. Palideció, Dean se había estado comportando tan raro desde que llegaron. ¿Y si ya había sido poseído?

Salió del dormitorio y fingió que le seguía la corriente al padre Murphy. El sacerdote no le dijo nada de lo que había hablado con su padre, sólo que llegaría esa noche y que Bobby no tardaría en llegar tampoco. Consiguió disimular su pánico, si su padre llegaba tan rápido y había enviado al sacerdote y a Bobby delante es que estaba muy asustado y muy pocas cosas podían asustar a John Winchester.

Mientras Jim Murphy hablaba por teléfono, esta vez con Bobby. Sam sacó del diario de cazador del sacerdote los datos que necesitaba para identificar, detener y exorcizar a un demonio. Lo único que no tenía era agua bendita pero no tuvo que molestarse en ir a ningún sitio a buscarla. El padre Jim, en previsión por lo que pudiera pasar había bendecido un par de botellas.

Sam cogió una y la metió en un petate junto a una barra de hierro y un paquete de sal. Se escabulló aprovechando un descuido del cazador.

Era la hora del almuerzo y probó en todos los establecimientos de comida rápida sin encontrar a Dean. Sabía que no era la mejor idea que había tenido nunca pero tenía que comenzar por algún lado. Fue al cementerio, a los sitios en que sus amigos le habían dicho alguna vez que le habían visto solo o con Don.

Se lo había tragado la tierra. ¿Y si se había tomado en serio lo de marcharse? Era muy capaz. Pasó junto a la casa de Rachel y de repente se le ocurrió que la chica podía haber seguido con su mentira, ¿y si había dicho a sus padres que Dean había intentado propasarse?

No había hablado con ella desde la fiesta y ella tampoco le había llamado. Pero no podía presentarse ahora en su casa, ella había notado que no la había creído, estaría dolida en su orgullo y no iba a decirle nada sobre Dean aunque supiera algo. Quizás si se colaba por la cocina. La señora Minner solía tener la puerta del patio abierta. Podría enterarse de algo.

Era consciente de que estaba cometiendo un delito cuando saltó la pequeña vaya de madera pintada de blanco y espió el momento en que la mujer salió a tender la colada. La mujer estaba asustada y parecía haber llorado, Sam se dio cuenta de que se dolía de un brazo, pero lo que le importaba ahora era encontrar a su hermano.

La casa estaba vacía aunque se escuchaba la voz del doctor Minner en el piso inferior, el chico bajó lentamente las escaleras del sótano dónde se escuchaba al hombre murmurar excitado "Te lo advertí muchacho, te dije que te alejaras y alejaras a tu hermano, tu sólo te has buscado esto, no me mires así porque sabes que eres el único responsable".

Sam se ocultó lo mejor que pudo, mordiéndose el puño para no salir al escuchar el parloteo incesante del padre de Rachel y los ruidos poco tranquilizadores de lo que estuviera haciendo. Lo peor era que no escuchaba a Dean, si estaba ahí no podía hablar, sólo emitir algún sonido inarticulado. "Joder, joder, vete ya, vete a cualquier sitio" pensó frenético, sólo quería que el doctor se marchara de una vez y poder comprobar que se estaba equivocando y que no estaba haciendo daño a su hermano.

 **Dean**

Como se había imaginado la chica monstruo estaba pagando con sus padres su fracaso con Sam. Se había acabado guardar las apariencias, entró con la pistola empuñada impidiendo que volviera a golpear a su madre de nuevo.

No había agradecimiento en el modo en que los Minner le miraron. Sólo compasión. Dean comprendió que su arma no iba a parar a Rachel incluso antes de disparar, pero lo hizo, una vez, sin dar en el blanco, antes de que escapara de sus manos.

\- No sé cómo lo has hecho, cómo un inútil como tú ha convertido años de trabajo en basura – Dean retrocedió despacio, cubriendo con su cuerpo a los Minner y haciéndoles señales para que salieran de allí – no van a irse, ¿creías que podías salvarles? Pues te equivocabas porque ellos no pueden ser salvados.

La pareja se había quedado quieta, y ninguno de ellos levantaba la mirada, avergonzados. El joven cazador sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pero aun así intentó volver a coger su arma antes de que el doctor Minner lo noqueara con una silla.

Despertó unas horas después, semidesnudo y amordazado, atado por las muñecas a una viga que atravesaba bajo el techo del sótano. Se retorció intentando liberar sus manos, las cuerdas estaban demasiado ceñidas y sólo consiguió desollarse dolorosamente.

\- Intenté advertirte muchacho, te dije que te alejaras y alejaras a tu hermano, tu sólo te has buscado esto – lo miró con furia, había intentado salvarles y todo indicaba que iban a matarle de la forma más lenta posible – No me mires así, sabes que eres el único responsable de lo que pase ahora

Le había amordazado de tal manera que el grito, cuando el bisturí del doctor comenzó a dejar marcas en su espalda, quemó en su garganta sin emitir más que un resoplido por la nariz. Minner seguía con su letanía: "Te lo advertí muchacho, tu sólo te lo has buscado, no podías salvarlos, no pudiste salvar a tu amigo, no puedes salvar a nadie"

No podía alejarse, los cortes eran lentos, separados por lapsus de minutos y llevados a cabo para provocar un dolor horrible sin matarle, de momento. Sus intentos de escapar cada vez eran motivo para que el doctor uniera la burla a la tortura "Quise ayudarte y tú solo me provocaste más, yo no quería que esto pasara, por el bien de Sam, no sé por qué pero le importas, ¿por qué alguien tan especial como él siente interés en una basura como tú? es una característica de los seres humanos que se me escapa"

El dolor le hizo tensarse de nuevo y levantar la cabeza, fijó la mirada en la oscuridad intentando aguantar. Había alguien ahí, oculto, y Minner, concentrado en su víctima no había notado su presencia. Si aguantaba un poco más quizás tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir a esto.

Era difícil, los minutos se le antojaban horas, el dolor era insoportable, y a su torturador sólo le interesaba presenciar cómo se retorcía impotente al borde de la inconsciencia. Por un momento, cuando comenzó a "trabajar" con sus brazos y su pecho, para Dean, quien estaba frente a él era Rachel, los mismos gestos, la misma sonrisa de suficiencia, la misma forma sarcástica de hablar.

\- Hubiera sido tan sencillo para todos que te mantuvieras al margen, no comprendes nada chico, los Minner tienen lo que se merecen, lo que pidieron, sabían lo que hacían, no son víctimas – Dean no podía soportarlo más, las lágrimas acudieron rebeldes a sus ojos – te dije que sólo cuidaba de Sam, que no te interpusieras en mi misión.

El doctor le cogió del pelo, levantando su cabeza, y acercando el bisturí a su rostro. Dean trató de alejarse aterrado por la sonrisa complacida del hombre que tan solo unas horas antes había tratado de salvar.

\- Es suficiente por ahora – le dejó limpiando la sangre de la cuchilla en la piel de su garganta – seguiremos dentro de un rato, ahora disfruta un poquito de la soledad

Le dio un par de palmadas en la cara y se marchó. Temblando trató de afianzar las piernas en el suelo para ver si sus ataduras habían cedido aunque fuera un poco. Un hilo de sangre recorría sus brazos desde las muñecas. No habían cedido nada, empezó a retorcer las manos desesperado, tirando, haciendo mayores las heridas que la basta cuerda había desgarrado en su piel.

\- Para, para Dean – el susurro no caló en su conciencia hasta que notó las manos de Sam a la altura de las suyas – eh, no te muevas, voy a soltarte

Sam cortó las cuerdas con su navaja y le sostuvo unos segundos mientras recuperaba las fuerzas para permanecer de pie. Intentó quitarse la mordaza, pero sus manos aún no tenían precisión, temblaban sin fuerzas. Su hermano notó sus intentos y le liberó del todo.

\- Tranquilo, vamos a salir de aquí.

\- Samm… - quería agradecerle que hubiera venido por él, quería decirle lo impresionado y agradecido que estaba por su gesto, de verdad – no has debido venir.

 **_ Continuará**


	18. Los héroes de Jack

**TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 18: Los héroes de Jack**

 **John**

Detuvo el impala frente a la cabaña de Caleb y entró con la bolsa de armas al hombro sin saludar. Tuvo cuidado en no romper la protección de sal y al franquear el pentáculo dibujado en el techo Bobby dejó de prestarle atención y volvió a los documentos que tenía desparramados por la mesa.

Jim terminó de ponerse la pistolera y abrochar el cinturón canana, se colocó el alzacuello y metió la escopeta recortada en la bolsa junto al agua bendita, un rosario y su viejo tomo de exorcismos.

\- Sam salía con una chica del pueblo, empezaremos por ahí – dijo Bobby levantando la visera de su eterna gorra

\- ¿No habéis hablado con ella aún? – preguntó John

\- No, John, no podemos arriesgarnos a hablar con ella – respondió el chatarrero – entra ahí y refréscate, una ducha, cinco minutos, te pondré al corriente desde la puerta

\- Estoy bien

\- Hijo, si no haces caso a Singer no vienes – replicó el sacerdote en lugar de su amigo – treinta horas de coche son demasiadas, deberías dormir y como no lo vas a hacer te vas a dar una ducha ahora mismo

John calculó en un par de segundos el tiempo en ducharse y lo que tardaría discutiendo, asintió hoscamente y entró al baño. Como Bobby prometió le puso al corriente de lo que sabían. Por lo visto ese demonio o esa demonio llevaba años en Fairmont, actuando en las sombras, de momento había conseguido relacionarla con dos supuestos suicidios, uno hacía casi trece años de una jovencita y otro, hacía menos de una semana, de un traficante de marihuana.

\- Alguien exhumó e incineró al traficante, John, y creo que pudo ser Dean – John terminó de secarse y vistiéndose con la misma ropa volvió a salir – en comisaria dijeron que le detuvieron por error y porque se había hecho amigo del muerto. Me creyeron cuando les dije que era un testigo protegido del FBI que había huido antes de declarar. El sheriff se ha volcado en su búsqueda, dice que le cae bien.

\- Vamos a la casa de la chica ¿no?

\- John, tenemos que ser prudentes, si esa cosa ha cogido a los chicos, si ha poseído a alguno… - Bobby le dio una botella con agua bendita – un poco de agua no hace daño, ¿capisce?

\- Por supuesto.

La casa de los Minner estaba a oscuras y en silencio, como si no hubiera nadie dentro. Con la linterna en una mano y la escopeta de cartuchos de sal en la otra los tres hombres forzaron la entrada trasera.

Enseguida notaron el olor a azufre. Se dividieron, Jim a la planta superior, Bobby se quedó en la primera y John bajó al sótano. No tardó en encontrar los cuatro cuerpos atados en el suelo, dos mujeres y los otros dos eran sus hijos. No había nadie más, el olor a azufre no era más intenso allí que en otro lugar de la vivienda.

Se arrodilló junto a los cuerpos y aunque creía que todos respiraban se aseguró. Sam abrió los ojos y le quitó la mordaza.

\- Papá, Dean…

\- Ten, bebe un poco de agua – casi lo atraganta con el agua bendita, pero el chico estaba bien

\- ¡Papá, ayuda a Dean primero! – gruñó el chico mientras le desataba

\- Comprueba cómo están ellas Sam, ahora me encargo de tu hermano – dijo poniendo en sus manos la botella de agua bendita

Sam obedeció sin protestar más, John volvió boca arriba a su hijo mayor que se encogió de dolor aún inconsciente. Intentó incorporarlo y notó la humedad a través de la tela de la camiseta.

\- Ten cuidado papá – balbució Sam apremiante – el demonio le cogió…

\- ¿Lo has visto? ¿al demonio? – John se levantó sosteniendo a su hijo mayor, Dean gimió en sus brazos

\- Era el señor Minner, me atrapó cuando intentaba sacar a Dean de aquí, papá, venía por mí – La mujer y su hija se abrazaban temblando de miedo, Sam había comprobado ya que no estaban poseídas después de hacerlas beber agua bendita – vamos Rachel, señora Minner, ya están a salvo

Entregó la recortada a su hijo menor y cargó con Dean para subir las escaleras. Bobby le abrió la puerta, había encendido la luz y las entradas del saloncito estaban protegidas con sal, así como el resto de puertas y ventanas de la casa.

Sin decir nada le ayudó a poner a Dean en el diván de lectura, era el mejor sitio para hacer las primeras curas a su hijo. Sam no parecía tan enfadado como había dicho Jim y eso le quitaba un peso de encima porque iba a dejarle con él mientras se aseguraban de que el demonio no estaba al acecho.

Parpadeó quedando bloqueado al ver la carnicería que era el torso superior del pecoso. Acarició la cabeza de su muchacho, el cabello corto estaba empapado en sudor. Jim le apartó y comenzó a limpiar la sangre, con cuidado. Dean gimió otra vez y murmuró "No, no". Sam apretó los dientes, se arrodilló al otro lado del diván y empezó a curar a su vez.

\- John, el doctor Minner está en su clínica – Bobby le sacó de su estupor

\- Vamos

Salió de la casa con una última mirada a su hijo, a sus hijos. Ese demonio iba a pagar el daño que les había hecho.

 **Sam**

Lo último que recordaba antes de que su padre le despertara, era Dean intentando avisarle de que tenía alguien detrás. Su hermano, herido, destrozado, tratando de cuidar de él. ¿Ese monstruo había seguido lastimando a Dean después? El padre Murphy desinfectó y cubrió el último corte del pecho y le dieron la vuelta. Su hermano seguía sin despertar.

\- Pobre muchacho - exclamó la señora Minner sin dejar de abrazar a su hija – él sólo quería salvarnos

\- Usted siguió con su vida como si nada, mi hermano entró aquí a ayudarles y no hizo nada mientras su marido le hacía esto – la enfrentó furioso - ¿qué clase de persona es usted?

\- De la que irá al infierno – respondió, la mujer abrazando a su hija que no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo – de las que descubren muy tarde que no están salvando a sus hijos destruyendo a los hijos de otros.

\- Sam – pidió el sacerdote – necesito tu ayuda aquí, está despertando y necesito que lo sujetes.

La mujer le sonrió y dejó a Rachel en un sillón acercándose a su hermano. Sam iba a echarla pero ella sólo tomó una mano de Dean y le susurró cariñosamente que no se moviera y que todo iría bien. Ya no era necesario que lo sujetara, Dean estaba despierto y se mantuvo quieto y callado mientras el padre Murphy cosía las heridas más profundas.

\- Hemos salido – murmuró su puñetero hermano con una sonrisa ¡con una sonrisa!

\- Casi te mata – gruñó Sam fingiendo enfado para disimular el miedo pasado

\- Estoy vivo – replicó como si no tuviera importancia – esa cosa se parecía al señor Minner…

\- Era un demonio, Dean, el señor Minner está poseído, papá y tío Bobby han ido por él

\- ¡Un demonio! ¡Tenemos que ayudarles! – el sacerdote le ayudó a sentarse y vio a Rachel, Sam comprendió muchas cosas al ver cómo en menos de un segundo la mirada de su hermano pasaba del odio más profundo a la compasión - ¿Ellas están bien?

Era la primera vez que pensaba en Rachel desde que entró en la casa a buscar a Dean. Miró a la chica que había llenado de ilusión esas últimas semanas haciéndole sentir como un chico normal. Había sido poseída, no sabía desde cuándo, esperaba que no desde el principio.

Dean le empujó hacia ella y se acercó, se arrodilló frente al sillón y cogió sus manos. Tenía la mirada perdida y no hablaba, estaba en shock.

\- Fue nuestra culpa – dijo la señora Minner – a Rachel le diagnosticaron la enfermedad de Batten con seis años, se moría. No sabíamos qué hacer, entonces el especialista ofreció a mi marido un trato absurdo, su alma para curar a Rachel y aceptó. Curó milagrosamente y todo parecía ir bien hasta que ocurrió aquel incendio en casa de uno de los amigos de Ruth y Don. Caleb Blacker…

Sam se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de uno de los pocos cazadores que conocían aparte del padre Jim y de Bobby, miró a su hermano que sí parecía comprender la relación del dueño de la cabaña en la que habían pasado todo ese tiempo y el demonio que le había atacado.

\- Ruth empezó a decir que su hermana no era su hermana, que era un monstruo y no la creímos. Al principio ni Don la creía, pero después… Tuvimos que encerrar a Ruth, no sabíamos que hacer para protegerla y proteger a Rachel y mi pobre hija se quitó la vida – Sam apretó la mano de la chica, que permanecía mirando al frente, casi sin parpadear, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos – durante un tiempo creímos que todo había acabado. Nos daba pena Don, había sido un buen chico y perder a mi hija le convirtió en una sombra de sí mismo, pero por otro lado estábamos contentos porque Rachel estaba viva y bien y nuestras vidas eran sencillas y agradables. Hasta que se cumplió el plazo y el demonio vino por el alma de mi marido, no sé qué ocurrió pero no se lo llevó. Y Rachel volvió a cambiar. De puertas afuera seguía siendo la chica adorable y de puertas adentro era el monstruo que hizo que mi Ruth…

La mujer sollozó sin poder evitarlo y Dean se levantó y le ofreció la caja de pañuelos que había sobre la mesita. Ella cogió un par de ellos y después acarició la cara del muchacho sorprendida.

\- Cuando vosotros, chicos, llegasteis al pueblo, se fijó en ti Sam – continuó con su explicación

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el menor

\- ¿Quién sabe por qué los demonios hacen lo que hacen? – El padre Murphy había sacado una vieja camisa de Bobby de la bolsa de las armas y ayudó a Dean a ponérsela.

\- No nos dijo por qué, sólo dijo que eras especial. Mientras estaba contigo todo era perfecto, nos trataba bien, estaba contenta, hasta que descubrió que tu hermano conocía a Don y decidió que era un estorbo en sus planes – la mujer se sentó en el diván, junto a Dean y la bolsa de las armas – lo siento muchacho, no debí dejar que mi marido te escribiese esa nota, sólo empeoró las cosas, se todo lo que te ha hecho.

\- Ya ha pasado – Sam miró a su hermano sorprendido, siempre lo había admirado pero era en momentos como ese cuando se daba cuenta de lo noble que era – ahora todo irá bien señora Minner.

Sólo había que esperar a que su padre y Bobby volvieran, Sam se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior. Había estado en el objetivo de un demonio todo ese tiempo, sin saberlo, y su hermano le había protegido una vez más, como había hecho desde que eran pequeños, como hacía cada vez que tenían un trabajo, a costa de sí mismo. Debía acabar con eso, Dean no debía volver a ponerle por encima de su propia vida.

\- ¿Entonces ya no estás cabreado porque me ligué a tu novia? – le empujó su hermano con el hombro

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Había más gente en peligro – Dean, suspiró – siento por lo que te he hecho pasar

Sam miró a su hermano sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, no sabía que decir, y no tuvo tiempo de aclararse.

\- ¡Señora Minner, suelte eso por Dios! – gritó el padre Jim

\- Lo siento tanto – la mujer se puso la pistola que había sacado de la bolsa de las armas en la sien.

 **Dean**

Sam se giró al grito del padre Murphy, como un acto reflejo le impidió acercarse a la mujer que se apuntaba la cabeza con una pistola. Tenía miedo de que el demonio hubiera vuelto, Dean no estaba muy convencido de que la sal desparramada por todos lados parara a esas criaturas como si fueran fantasmas.

\- Señora, por favor, míreme – le pidió – por favor, ha terminado, no le haga eso a su hija, no se lo haga usted

\- Debo pagar – las lágrimas de vergüenza y arrepentimiento le impactaron, no era un demonio, sólo una persona, alguien que había visto cosas que nadie debía ver – todas esas muertes, todo ese dolor.

\- Señora Minner – Sam escapó a su escudo y se puso frente a la mujer – no lo haga, hacerlo sólo va a causar mucho más dolor, créame.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene todo? perdí mi familia hace mucho tiempo y he dejado que otras madres sufrieran lo mismo que yo – Dean tragó saliva temiendo el fatal desenlace - ¿qué hubiera sentido vuestra madre de saber todo el daño que os estaban haciendo?

\- Por favor padre – susurró el pecoso al sacerdote dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre ella, su hermano había conseguido evitar que él mismo se matara, podría convencerla a ella, estaba seguro – deje a Sam

El chico larguirucho y desgarbado dio un paso más hacia la suicida. Dean se sintió orgulloso del valor de Sam y lo siguió, esperaba que la hiciera vacilar lo suficiente como para poder quitarle el arma con seguridad.

\- Señora Minner, todo esto podría haber sido incluso peor sin usted – dijo el muchacho suavemente – usted no podía hacer otra cosa, es cierto que su hija murió, y es terrible, también es terrible que Don se suicidara…

\- No se suicidaron, ninguno, ahora lo sé – la mano temblaba cuando levantó el percutor – "Eso" los mató, a ambos

\- No lo haga, ahora no es ese monstruo quien está sentado en ese sillón, es su hija, y la va a necesitar más que nunca – Sam dio un paso más y Dean se preocupó acercándose a su vez, en el estado de la mujer podía disparar en cualquier momento – Señora Minner, por favor, no haga esta tragedia aún mayor, déjenos ir de aquí con la paz de que ustedes están a salvo, que todo esto no ha sido una monstruosa tragedia de principio a fin. Por favor, usted, Rachel, su esposo, no son más que víctimas, cometieron errores, sí, pero ahora pueden empezar de nuevo, pueden hacer las cosas bien.

La mujer cerró los ojos un segundo relajándose y Dean levantó la muñeca armada apuntando el arma hacia el techo antes de arrebatársela. Ella rompió a llorar y Sam la abrazó consolándola. Aliviado, Dean quitó el cargador de la pistola y se la dio al sacerdote para que la guardara.

Le dolía todo, se dejó caer sentado en una silla. La chica, Rachel, le estaba mirando a él, era la primera acción consciente que realizaba desde que despertó. La saludó con la mano y la jovencita abrió los ojos como si estuviera viendo algo impactante.

\- Sí que soy guapo, pongo esa misma cara cuando me miro al espejo – bromeó intentando hacerla reaccionar

Hizo más que reaccionar, se puso a gritar, Sam, el padre Jim y su madre intentaron hablar con ella, tranquilizarla, pero no paraba. Dean quería ayudar también, pero ella aún gritaba más si se acercaba. Sus gritos eran como martillazos en el cerebro, y estaba cansado, muy cansado.

\- Por favor, por favor Rachel, para – suplicó llevándose las manos a la cabeza – basta, por favor

Creyó que no lo había escuchado. Sí lo hizo, dejó de gritar, aunque seguía mirándole con esa expresión de horror y Dean lo comprendió, ella había estado ahí todo el tiempo, lo que había hecho el demonio dentro de ella, todo, lo había sentido, "lo había hecho ella" sin poder impedir que su cuerpo actuara al margen de su voluntad. Hacer todo ese daño sin querer hacerlo, matar, ¿cómo podría alguien recobrarse de algo así?

\- Gracias Rachel – intentó sonreírle, ella seguía mirándole, intensamente, entre los brazos de su madre que la mecía. Sam las dejó y se sentó a su lado. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse – Sammy, estoy hecho mierda

\- Ya se ve

\- Joder, me duele todo

\- La lengua no – se burló el menor

\- No tienes corazón chaval – se rió intentando olvidar el dolor – estoy orgulloso de ti Sammy.

\- ¿Por no tener corazón?

\- Has salvado la vida de esa mujer, quizás también la de su hija, esto aún puede terminar bien gracias a ti.

\- No lo he hecho solo.

 **_ Continuará**


	19. Whisky en jarra

_**Pues ya sólo queda este capítulo y el último, que es casi un epílogo.**_

* * *

 **TRES WINCHESTERS Y EL FOSO DEL INFIERNO**

 **Cap. 19: Whisky en jarra**

 **John**

La clínica del doctor Minner permanecía a oscuras y en silencio como era lógico a esas horas de la madrugada. Aprovechando la falta de vigilancia John se coló en el despacho de Minner. El demonio le esperaba, pero lo que no esperaba era que el colgante que Bobby le dio le protegiera de ser lanzado por los aires. El cazador tenía que noquear a su rival y sacarlo de ahí antes de que saltara alguna alarma.

No hubo problema, el plan que había trazado junto a Bobby y Jim para asaltar la casa sí valía para atraparlo en la clínica. Las sillas y los muebles que el doctor poseído lanzó contra él no le detuvieron. Consiguió golpearlo en la cabeza y le ató las manos colocándole un saco por encima con una trampa para demonios pintada.

\- ¿Funciona? – preguntó su amigo al volante, mientras John ponía el cuerpo inconsciente en la caja de la camioneta

\- Parece que sí, vámonos.

Aunque un coche de policía paró junto a ellos en un semáforo, llegaron a la casa sin contratiempos y el doctor ocupó el sótano dónde unas horas antes torturaba a su hijo. A pesar de saber que el hombre que tenía frente a él no era responsable de los actos de la criatura que lo poseía, le costaba contener su ira por lo que había hecho a Dean. El monstruo despertó atado a una silla bajo una llave de Salomón. Querían hacerle unas preguntas antes de enviarlo al lugar a que pertenecía.

\- ¿Has dejado a los chicos solos? – preguntó John al pastor, Jim se había puesto su ropa de oficios y había bajado a ayudarles – deberías haberte quedado con ellos, no quiero que vean esto.

\- ¿por qué? En algún momento tendrán que aprender cómo actuar con un demonio – el sacerdote se persignó y tomó su breviario iniciando un ritual en latín para conseguir la verdad de una criatura del infierno – No te preocupes, no creo que bajen, Dean apenas puede moverse y Sam no lo dejará solo ¿O lo que querías era que yo no bajara?

John cruzó una mirada de descontento con Bobby y se encogió de hombros. No era la primera vez que veía un ritual así, podría haberlo realizado él mismo. El ser atrapado en el cuerpo del doctor se retorcía de dolor mientras lo hacía gritar toda clase de insultos y medias verdades para atacar a los cazadores.

\- Volveré John, volveré y terminaré lo que he empezado aquí mismo, destriparé a tus hijos… Argghh – la letanía del sacerdote le hizo morderse la lengua al mentir durante el ritual, el cazador se acercó intrigado y el demonio con los ojos completamente negros chilló – ¡destriparé a ese grano en el culo que has entrenado con tanto esfuerzo!

\- Por qué has atacado a Dean - John se detuvo al borde de la trampa demoníaca - ¿Por qué?

\- Lo sabes, sabes lo que es tu precioso hijito pequeño y aun así te empeñas en impedir su destino – jadeó el demonio

\- ¡Por qué! – gritó sabiendo que debería responder

\- Estás criando el monstruo que necesitamos, está dónde queremos que esté, pero tu otro hijo nos estorba, a él lo estás entrenando para detenerlo …

"exorcizamus te…"

Era lo que se había temido desde el mismo momento en que supo de la presencia del demonio en Fairmont, lo que temía desde que conoció la maldición que pendía sobre la cabeza de Sam, que otros cazadores llegaran a conocerla también. Blanco como el papel, recitó el exorcismo enviando a la maléfica criatura al infierno.

\- El doctor no lo ha logrado – murmuró Bobby intentando encontrar el pulso de Minner

\- John – el padre Murphy se interpuso entre su amigo y la escalera - ¿Qué ha querido decir con lo de que estás criando al monstruo que necesitan? ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho de Sam?

\- Jim, ahora no

\- ¿Robert, tú lo sabías? – el chatarrero resopló fastidiado reconociendo que estaba en el secreto – Ya veo, y yo no soy de confianza ¿es eso?

\- Sabes lo cerrados que pueden ser los cazadores, la gente de nuestro círculo, Jim ¿por qué crees que intento mantener alejados a mis hijos de ellos? – John miró a su amigo a los ojos – Sammy es un buen chico, yo lo sé y Bobby también, pero cualquiera podría pensar que lo defiendo porque es mi hijo ¿comprendes?

\- Sam es un buen chico, cualquiera que lo conozca… - Jim calló comprendiendo por fin, recordando la primera vez que vio a los niños, a John, cuando la vidente los llevó a su parroquia un par de meses después de la muerte de Mary Winchester – iba por él, lo que mató a tu esposa, iba por el pequeño, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Es solo un crío Jim, y en todo este tiempo ha demostrado que está muy lejos de… - intervino el chatarrero en ayuda de John

\- Bobby, calla… - le pidió un poco brusco

\- Espera, ¿Años? ¿desde el principio? – ambos cazadores bajaron la mirada ante el sacerdote que creía que eran sus amigos – No me esperaba esto John

\- No queríamos cargarte con este secreto – Bobby, sonrió un poco avergonzado – fue cosa mía, yo convencí a John para que no te lo contara, él iba a hacerlo pero yo pensaba que cuanta menos gente lo supiera más fácil podríamos manejarlo

\- Pero si los demonios persiguen a Sam para ponerlo de parte de esas malignas criaturas ¿no creéis que es algo que el resto de cazadores deberían saber?

\- ¿Para qué Jim? ¿Para que persigan a mi chico? ¿Para que lo maten porque no pueden arriesgarse? – John explicó – no voy a hacerlo Jim, porque ellos lo considerarían una baja aceptable, sabes que dispararán primero y me darán el pésame después

\- Yo no soy como los otros cazadores John – replicó el sacerdote ofendido

 **Sam**

El padre Jim parecía muy enfadado cuando subió del sótano. Se despidió de él y de Dean y se marchó diciendo que ya no le necesitaban allí. El chico iba a interrogar a su padre pero John tenía la su habitual expresión hermética de cuando algo había ido mal en un caso. No era buena idea presionarle en ese momento.

Bobby estuvo un raro hablando con la señora Minner y después se despidió de ellos llevándose a las mujeres con él.

\- Iros a la cabaña – ordenó su padre

\- ¿Dónde se las lleva Bobby? ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? – preguntó inmediatamente aunque Dean se había levantado del sillón y obedecía sin cuestionarse nada, como siempre

\- Terminar el trabajo, ¿o dejo el cuerpo de Minner ahí abajo? – replicó John - ¿tienes algún inconveniente en que trate de que no nos acusen a todos de asesinato? Largaos ya.

\- Si necesitas ayuda – Sam miró a su hermano sin poder creer que preguntara eso, Dean se mantenía a duras penas en pie

\- Lo tengo controlado – se negó su padre, pero por una vez comprendió las dudas de su hijo menor sobre el estado del pecoso, o eso pensó Sam - ¿Podrás llegar a la cabaña Dean?

\- Si señor

\- Pues esperadme allí.

Fue un paseo silencioso, aún faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer y ambos caminaron uno junto al otro sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Sam no podía estar más confundido, sin saber cómo en unas horas las mejores semanas de su vida se habían convertido en una pesadilla.

¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿Es que atraía la mala suerte? ¿Los problemas? Miró a su hermano que caminaba concentrado en sus propios demonios internos. Dean le miró un momento y el pequeño esquivó la mirada porque no sabía cómo interpretarla ¿Alivio? ¿Súplica? ¿Confusión? ¿Qué?

\- ¿Dónde habrá llevado Bobby a Rachel y su madre? – preguntó por fin en la cabaña

\- No lo sé – respondió Dean

\- ¿Entiendes algo de lo que ha pasado aquí? Porque yo no Dean, ¿Un demonio? ¿Estamos a salvo ya?

Su hermano se levantó trabajosamente del sofá y cogió un saco de sal de la despensa. Se lo quitó de las manos y lo mandó a descansar. Dean debía sentirse lo bastante mal como para obedecer y volver a sentarse sin protestar. Cubrió las entradas y las ventanas con la sal.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – su hermano sacudió la cabeza negando – para el dolor, ¿tienes hambre?

\- No, estoy bien Sammy.

\- Deberías echarte un rato, yo…

\- Esperaré a papá

\- ¿Crees que nos iremos enseguida de Fairmont? – se le ocurrió pensar, era el "modus operandi" del patriarca Winchester cuando terminaba un caso, marcharse inmediatamente, sobre todo si había habido víctimas mortales.

\- Es posible

\- Está bien, tampoco me interesa recoger el diploma yo solo – murmuró algo desilusionado

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? – Sam se sintió como un cerdo egoísta al ver la mirada de resignada decepción de su hermano

\- Sí, se ve que tenéis todos razón y soy un egoísta de mierda – gruñó el chico – está claro que querer lo que cualquier persona normal querría es ser una decepción para vosotros

Dean no le respondió, sólo le miró, de esa manera que nunca sabía interpretar porque no era enfado, ni disgusto, ni desprecio, ni decepción, ni cansancio… pero lo era todo al mismo tiempo y quizás algo más.

\- ¿Crees que estoy maldito Dean? – no pudo evitar preguntarle

\- Eres un Winchester, estás maldito – sonrió el mayor repitiendo su máxima de cuando tenían que salir huyendo de algún lugar – no vayas a creerte más especial que nadie por eso.

\- Por una vez, por una sola vez, me gustaría saber que se siente haciendo algo normal, como recoger un diploma o ir a un baile del instituto sin que el trabajo de papá se interponga – se sentó en el sofá junto a su hermano – discutiría contigo porque habrías intentado enrollarte con mi chica y…

\- Que buen concepto tienes de tu hermano mayor – se rió Dean

\- El sufrido estudiante de la familia de mecánicos del pueblo, con un hermano ligón y…

\- Suena bien – murmuró el pecoso y Sam hubiera jurado que parecía feliz con esa idea.

Su padre entró por la puerta y no se sorprendió al verles a ambos charlando tranquilamente en el sillón. Llevaba una botella de whisky y le dejó en la mesa buscando algo dónde beber en la despensa volvió con tres jarras para cerveza.

\- Bobby regresará por la mañana – avisó vertiendo el alcohol en los tres vasos, Sam parpadeó sin creer que su padre pretendiera que se bebieran esa cantidad de whisky – Sí, soy un padre horrible y ahora bebe… con la boca cerrada a ser posible

\- Papá – riñó Dean

Su padre les dio las bebidas y se tomó la suya de un trago echándose más. Dean sí bebió, aunque con menos ansia que John, Sam apenas se quemó los labios con el espantoso brebaje y tosió como si fuera a ahogarse allí mismo.

 **Dean**

\- Ya, ya está – las fuertes palmadas de su padre en la espalda de Sam no ayudaban mucho pero su hermano se repuso a pesar de ellas.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – preguntó el chico

\- ¿Cuándo es la entrega de diplomas? – preguntó John, y el pecoso llegó a creer que su padre valoraba la idea de asistir al evento.

\- Dos semanas

No hizo falta que John respondiera, dos semanas era demasiado tiempo para su padre, nunca lo había visto más de tres o cuatro días sin "Trabajar" y para Dean, que estaba deseando largarse de la pequeña ciudad para no volver. Miró a su hermano, que aunque parecía comprender la situación no estaba demasiado contento. Después de todo lo que había pasado Sam podría mostrar menos decepción, total, tampoco le gustó mucho ir al baile. Recoger un diploma rodeado de desconocidos no debería hacerle tanta ilusión. Pero le entendía, por supuesto que le entendía, no era más que un niño al que habían arrastrado de un lugar a otro desde que nació, y había sacado matrícula en el instituto con la vida que llevaban. Sería genial que pudiera ser algo en la vida, algo más que un soldado en un ejército de tres.

 _\- dos semanas después -_

Aparcó el Impala junto a la furgoneta del padre Jim, se arregló el cuello de la única camisa presentable que tenía y se dirigió hacia las sillas destinadas a los familiares de los graduados. El sacerdote ya estaba allí ocupando la silla reservada a su padre, se sentó junto a él y echó un vistazo a las togas y gorritos de las primeras filas tratando de localizar a su hermano entre ellos.

\- ¿Y tu padre?

\- Caleb y él están investigando una casa hechizada en Dubuque

\- ¿Y te ha dejado venir? – preguntó el buen hombre sorprendido

\- Vengo a buscar los refuerzos – sonrió señalando con la cabeza al último chico de la fila que se había formado para recoger los diplomas – aunque es más que posible que cuando lleguemos hayan terminado el trabajo

\- Era importante para el chico – criticó Jim Murphy

\- Por eso he venido yo – Dean se sintió en la obligación de defender la ausencia de su padre, puede que John fuese seco, arisco, pero le constaba que los quería y no iba a dejar que nadie les dijera lo contrario – Papá no quería que lo recogiera él solo

Tuvieron que esperar hasta el final, rodeados de todos los padres puestos en pie y abrazando y charlando con sus hijos. Dean no se cortó, se puso de pie sobre su silla y empezó a silbar cuando el director entregó el diploma a Sam. El chico le miró sorprendido, no le esperaba y miró ansioso a su lado buscando a su padre. Bueno, no era la reacción más emotiva pero al menos le había visto.

Conocía tan bien a su hermano pequeño que podía detectar su decepción en la forma en que agradeció su presencia al pastor Jim. Sam estuvo un poco silencioso en el trayecto a Dubuque, y Dean puso la radio para disimular su propia decepción por el recibimiento del chico.

\- Podía haber venido – murmuró por fin el pequeño

\- No vino a la mía – le replicó

\- No es lo mismo – se mordió los labios por no contestarle mal, ¿qué se creía? ¿Qué porque tuviera peores notas que él no le habría gustado ser un idiota con sombrero ridículo entre un montón de idiotas con sombreros ridículos? – tu aprobaste en septiembre y las ceremonias las hacen en junio.

\- Listillo – gruñó reconociendo que era una respuesta lógica, debía una explicación al chico – no habíamos terminado el trabajo, y llamó a Caleb para que pudiera venir uno al menos, sé que le habrías preferido a él y se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso.

\- No, está bien – sonrió el chaval feliz – te prefiero a ti.


	20. Noche lluviosa en el Soho

_**Pues este es el final, gracias por estar ahí leyendo esta chorradilla. Espero que no haya sido demasiado pesado ^_^**_

* * *

 **Cap. 20: Noche lluviosa en el Soho**

 **John**

Sam se había ido, a la universidad, con una beca. Dean había ido detrás, a hablar con él y a convencerle de que volviera. Bobby le había echado a escopetazo limpio (otra vez) de su casa. Había sido un fin de semana movidito.

Paró el impala en una cuneta y se sentó en el capó, simplemente a mirar el paisaje. Su fin de semana había sido un remanso de paz comparado con la tormenta que bullía en su cabeza. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Tenía derecho a elegir entre sus hijos quien salvar y quién sacrificar?

Se frotó el rostro, la cabeza, tratando de apartar las dudas. Si volvía a pensar en todo lo que había hecho y en todo lo que debía hacer aún se comería una bala antes de darse cuenta. Dios, sus hijos, si ellos supieran todo lo que sabía él… Probablemente Dean no sería tan protector con su hermano, Sam no merecía eso.

Dean tampoco merecía esta vida y sin embargo su hijo lo había asumido todo como si hubiera nacido para esto. John se miró el anillo de boda, si pudiera volver atrás, saber lo que sabía ahora, detener al monstruo que… ¿con qué arma? ¿Salvar a Mary y dejar que esa cosa se hubiera llevado a Sam? Mary no le hubiera perdonado, Dean no le hubiera perdonado, él mismo no se hubiera perdonado.

En la radio sonaba The Pogues, no le gustaba demasiado el grupo irlandés, pero esta canción no estaba mal. Murmuró siguiendo la música lenta y relajada

" _A veces me despierto por la mañana  
la botella junto a la cama  
cubierta por una capa de silencio  
te oigo hablar en mi cabeza"_

Pensaba en su esposa, en lo que diría ella. Nunca quiso que volviera a reengancharse al ejército, decía que encontrarían la manera de superar todo juntos y tuvieron problemas de dinero serios, si supiera qué estaba haciendo, si supiera en qué se había convertido y lo que había hecho con sus hijos. Si por algún milagro volviera a verla ella le odiaría tanto como él la amaba aún, estaba seguro.

Sí, estaba seguro. Y sin embargo no podía parar, debía encontrar al demonio que la mató, no sólo para vengarse, esta lucha nunca se trató sólo de venganza, se trataba de salvar a sus hijos, porque ¿de qué servía todo lo que había aprendido? ¿de qué servía si no los salvaba a ellos? ¿Un bien mayor? Él no tenía fe en un bien mayor como el que había intentado inculcarle Jim todo este tiempo, ¿Qué bien mayor hubiera hecho con Mary lo que hizo? ¿Qué bien mayor lo hubiera permitido? ¿Qué puto bien mayor podía exigirle que sacrificara a su hijo, a sus hijos?

Suspiró profundamente deseando que Dean no pudiera convencer a su hermano y que el chico lograra apartarse de todo, de la cacería, de los demonios, de las criaturas que acechan en la oscuridad, de él, así al menos podría salvar a uno.

\- Escúchame lo que sea que haya ahí, escúchame dios de Jim, o el poder superior que seas, me importa una mierda como te llames, sólo atiende, se lo que quieren esos demonios de Sam, y no voy a permitirlo, no voy a dejar que mi hijo se convierta en un general demoniaco y si estás viéndolo todo sabes que ese crío no es así, da igual lo que le hicieron, da igual esos poderes que algún día pueda desarrollar, ¡me importa una mierda lo que Missouri, Frank Gordon y todos los putos videntes del mundo digan! ¡Mi hijo no es un monstruo y si tengo que apartarlo de mí para protegerlo de todo esto lo haré, lo haré! – los pondría a salvo, a los dos, si era preciso no volvería a ver a su hijo – ¡me alejaré de él!, no volveré a buscarle porque entonces no sería capaz de volver a dejarle ir, ¡si no vuelve con Dean lo dejaremos al margen! ¡Me oyes! ¡Lo dejaremos al margen!

Un trueno sonó en la distancia, el aire frío y húmedo traspasó la camiseta de algodón provocándole un escalofrío. ¿Era una señal o sólo el comienzo de una tormenta veraniega? Se metió en el coche y apagó la radio.

\- Está bien – murmuró – puedo hacer esto.

No sabía si se refería a dejar marchar a Sam o a cazar al demonio que mató a Mary, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo aunque tuviera que acabar consigo mismo en el intento. Volvió a la carretera que en poco tiempo se convirtió en una pista brillante de asfalto y agua.

 **Sam**

Vio a su hermano apoyado en una columna de la entrada a la residencia de estudiantes y frunció el ceño, no iba a ir con él, si no dijo nada cuando su padre renegó de él por querer cambiar de vida ahora no iba a volver con el rabo entre las piernas sólo porque hubiera venido por él, había decidido que iba a estudiar, y nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

Escondió el manual de leyendas tradicionales entre el de matemáticas e informática, que se apartara de la caza no quería decir que no le interesara saber cómo encarar cualquier criatura sobrenatural, sabía lo que había ahí fuera.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vaya bienvenida

\- En serio Dean, ¿qué quieres?

\- Lo sabes

\- No

Esperó que insistiera, que le diera argumentos que rebatir. Explicar por qué había tomado ya su decisión y no se echaría atrás. Pero Dean no insistió sólo parecía decepcionado.

\- No estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo quiero tener una vida Dean

\- Y nosotros no podemos estar en ella ¿no? – esta vez sí le miró de frente y Sam sintió que se le encogía el corazón, pero no era su culpa

\- Papá me dijo que si quería estudiar que no volviera

\- No…

\- Dean, deja de defenderle, siempre justificas todo lo que hace, siempre – suspiró – fue él el que dijo que no volviera, no yo. Ni siquiera ha venido, ni lo ha intentado ¿verdad? ¿dónde está?

\- Me espera en Reno, tenemos un caso…

\- Pues ya puedes irte.

\- Entonces ¿ya está?

\- No voy a volver Dean, si has venido sólo a eso podías haberte ahorrado el viaje, he terminado con esa vida.

\- ¿Y con tu familia? – Sam miró impactado a su hermano cuando escuchó el dolido y ronco susurro

Dean bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, mientras se rascaba el cogote y el pequeño tragó saliva y respondió.

\- No he terminado con mi familia Dean, papá me ha echado pero yo no he echado a nadie – suspiró - ¿por qué no podéis entenderlo? Sólo quiero una vida tranquila y segura

\- Eso es aburrido

\- Me gusta lo aburrido, ¿no es eso lo que dices siempre? – Sam sacó la llave de su habitación del bolsillo – dejo esto en mi habitación y nos vamos a tomar algo ¿de acuerdo?

Subió a toda prisa, dejó los libros y bajó igual de rápido. Por un momento creyó que su hermano se había marchado, pero al dar un segundo vistazo lo vio sentado en la escalera. Se sentó a su lado.

\- Dile a papá que puede venir cuando quiera pero que yo no volveré a cazar – Dean asintió en silencio – no tengo que decir que puedes venir a verme siempre que quieras ¿verdad?

\- Esto no está mal – murmuró Dean – puede que venga más a menudo de lo que crees

\- Ok, tengo hambre y hay un restaurante a dos manzanas de aquí que está bastante bien – lo más duro de esta decisión de apartarse de la caza era sentir que estaba decepcionando a su hermano – os necesito, Dean, siempre lo haré, siempre os querré, sois mi familia y eso no cambia porque yo estudie o papá crea que os he abandonado. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

\- No soy tan listo – murmuró su hermano, pero Sam estaba seguro, ahora más que nunca, Dean le entendía – yo no saqué sobresaliente de media en el instituto, capullo.

\- Imbécil – replicó automáticamente

Dean se levantó y tiró de él, revolviéndole el cabello con cariño, como si fuera un mocoso malcriado, y por un segundo estuvo tentado de dejarlo todo y volver con él a la carretera. Pero sólo fueron a almorzar.

 **Dean**

Empezó a llover nada más montar en el autobús. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal de la ventanilla. No había mucha gente, de momento el asiento del pasillo estaba libre y el silencio, aderezado con el ruido del motor, la lluvia y el tráfico era su único compañero. Sacó el walkman de la mochila y cambió de idea, volvió a guardarlo.

No tenía ganas de música ni de nada. Se sentía como al final de una época. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo separado de su hermano, y aunque comprendía que el chico era más que capaz de cuidarse solo y que tenía derecho a elegir lo que quería ser, se sentía como si estuviera abandonando al más joven en medio de una trampa.

Buscó una posición mejor en el asiento a ver si podía dormir un rato. Los últimos meses, los últimos días vinieron a su mente. Peleas, discusiones… Quizás Sam hacía bien y quizás también debería dejarlo él. Tenía 22 años, ¿quería que su vida fuera siempre así? ¿Ir de un lugar a otro arriesgando sus vidas por gente que ni conocían? ¿Vivir del fraude con tarjetas de crédito, del juego, pasando hambre, utilizando nombres falsos, huyendo de las autoridades y durmiendo en moteles de mala muerte cuando no lo hacían en el coche?

Hace años renunció a una vida normal para no dejar atrás a su familia, ahora no tenía nada que dejar atrás. Cerró los ojos con la absurda idea de que si fingía dormir acabaría consiguiéndolo.

\- ¿Está ocupado? – ignoró la voz femenina, una mano le sacudió suavemente – perdona, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

\- Es un país libre – gruñó sin abrir los ojos

Ella se sentó a su lado y guardó silencio. Ambos lo hicieron durante un buen rato. Después la oyó respirar más fuerte y pensó "Que suerte tiene, ha sido capaz de dormirse". Dean no lo iba a conseguir, volvió a abrir la mochila para sacar el Walkman y se dio cuenta de que la mujer, de mediana edad, no dormía. Simplemente lloraba en silencio.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señora? – antes había sido indiferente, e incluso grosero, pero no le gustaba ver sufrir a nadie.

\- Si, si, lo siento chico, ¿te he despertado? – respondió ella

\- No, no se preocupe, no podía dormir – respondió honestamente, a veces es mucho más fácil hablar con alguien al que no has visto en tu vida que con quien pasas ("pasabas" se rectificó a sí mismo) el 90% del tiempo - ¿Puedo ayudarla?

\- No lo creo, chico, pero gracias – ella no llegaría a los cuarenta y cinco, no muy delgada, rubia o teñida, poco maquillaje, Dean pensó que era guapa y que probablemente tendría un hijo o una hija de su edad - ¿eres un soldado de vuelta a casa?

\- Algo así – sonrió el pecoso, su mochila había sido antes de su padre, del ejército, por dentro estaba destrozada pero había hecho un buen trabajo con ella en el exterior y parecía casi nueva. Era comprensible que con su corte de cabello, su aire retraído y su forma de vestir la gente pensara que era un soldado de permiso.

\- Tu familia estará deseando verte

\- Supongo

\- Mi hijo era soldado, un accidente… - la voz de la mujer tembló – era lo único que me quedaba.

\- Lo siento

\- Gracias chico, pero tú no tienes la culpa – se repuso ella – tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti, nunca la hagas pasar por esto.

\- No lo haré señora – mintió para contentarla, pero le pareció una falta de respeto y confesó – mi madre murió cuando era un niño

\- Oh, lo siento – ella, con la pena reciente por su hijo le tomó la mano queriendo consolarle por algo que había pasado mucho tiempo atrás – estoy segura de que desde el cielo estará muy orgullosa de su joven soldado.

Sonrió incómodo y se mordió los labios. Él no creía en un cielo que permitía lo que había estado combatiendo desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero se encontró tomando la decisión de seguir adelante, por lo que ella había dicho. O quizás no, quizás esa decisión la tomó hace mucho tiempo, y saber que aún había personas que se sobreponían a su propio dolor para brindar su apoyo y compasión a los demás hacía que su trabajo todavía tuviera sentido.

Papá le necesitaba, no sólo para su implacable venganza, le necesitaba para salvar a gente como su compañera del autobús, o las cientos de víctimas que habían vivido porque en su búsqueda de respuestas no podía quedarse al margen cuando algo sobrenatural se cruzaba en su camino. Sam había podido elegir y eligió una vida normal, a salvo, estudiando, ahora su hermano ya no le necesitaba. Durante un momento se había engañado a sí mismo pensando que podría hacer lo mismo, pero sabía que no, él no estaba hecho para una vida normal, no podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que todas esas cosas acechaban en la oscuridad a la gente normal, a esa señora que se sentaba a su lado, a los Minner...

Alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo y, como decía Bobby, no conocía a nadie más tan tonto como para dedicarse a esto.

 **FIN**


End file.
